I'm No Angel
by Angels-Obsession
Summary: Squall should have never trusted his boss, but most of all he should have never trusted his new found father. 'The Angel' is a StripperPrositute who finds his saviour in the most unexpected place...table 28.SxS [Complete]
1. Dude Looks Like A Lady

Summary- Squall is an stripper/prostitute at night, but during the day he is a normal waiter. Seifer takes an interest in this new waiter. Squall shies away, but why? When Seifer finds out will he be able to save Squall from his dangerous job or even from himself? What happens when Kiros and Laguna enter the plot? You'll See.

Pairings- SeiferxSquall(main), KirosxSquall, NidaxSquall, OthersxSquall (implied), maybe some RaijinxFujin, IrvinexSelphie.

WARNING: All chapters are being re-betad by SFA. It may take a while so bear with us.There probably will be some errors, especially in spelling, in later chapters! Also NC-17 material as well as Anal,Rim,Oral,Non-Con,Yaoi,Het,Violence,Language.

Chapter one: Dude Looks Like A Lady

Seifer's POV

I wiped sweat from my brow as I walked to my locker, just finishing the first half of my work day. I'm a construction worker. I walked through the contruction site to the table that held all the water, towels, and other things we could use on break. I reached for a towel nodding to the other workers there two of which were my best friends Raijin and Irvine.

Raijin was a large, black man, 21 years of age. The same age as Irvine and myself. His girlfriend has a diner down the street and we usually go there for lunch. Irvine is the tall, thin, pretty boy type. He's also bi. Irvine is single (because he flirts to much to keep a steady relationship.) I run the towel I picked up over my blonde hair and down my arms wiping away the dirt and sweat.

Personally I like men, the real pretty ones, women are okay, but ever since I dated Rinoa Heartilly I haven't been to interested.

"Are we goin' to Fujin's, ya know?" Rajin asked picking up a cup of water and downing it in one gulp.

"Yeah" I replied tiredly.

"Then let's go I'm hungry enough to eat a horse!" Irvine said putting a hand on his stomach.

We started down the road to Fujin's, the sidewalks were busy this being Esthar, shopping utopia. Esthar was quite beautiful. The streets were very clean, no litter in sight. I remember when I first moved to Esthar I was amazed at the technology and cleanliness here. The citizens were very polite but since the city opened up to the rest of the world the city became crowded with many tourists and foreign people moving here, yet, somehow the place is still as beautiful as before. I was pulled from my thoughts when Irvine nudged me with his elbow to get my attention.

"Hey, look at that chick! She has the nicest ass!" He said pointing toward a group of three walking ahead of us. The girl in the middle had tight black leather pants on that molded to her ass nicely, not leaving much to imagination. She was built with lean muscles and not short but not exactly tall either. She had medium chocolate hair that was about chin length the back reaching the nape of her smooth neck and her bangs seemed to fall into her eyes.

I couldn't see her face but I had no doubt in my mind that she would be pretty. She was walking with two companions one a boy with spiky blonde hair that reminded me of a chicken. He was bouncing around punching the air, he also had a really bad taste in clothing, I already didn't like him. The other was a short girl with brunette hair to her shoulders that was flipped up. She was rather skinny and was wearing a short yellow dress bouncing slightly.

Of course Irvine being Irvine had to whistle like a jackass. When it didn't get their attention he walked up to them and slapped the two girl's asses "Nice, ladies, nice!" He purred squeezing their asses.

Immediately they turned around the shorter girl had a look of shock on her pretty face. She had emerald eyes and a pretty smile which she showed off when she started to laugh.

"Squally! He thought you were a girl!" She squealed looking to the other girl.

I quickly turned to look at the other girl….and sure enough he was guy. He was quite pretty, as I expected, what intrigued me the most was his stormy blue eyes.They looked like the ocean does during a storm, a endless blue void. He was definitely a pretty boy with his lovely eyes, high cheek bones, longish hair, and pouting pink lips. He was glaring quite effectively at Irvine at the moment not even intimidated by Irvine's towering height.

"Sorry.." Irvine said looking sheepish rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever." Is all the beautiful boy said.

"I didn't mean…..but from behind you looked…well you know what I mean." Irvine said laughing nervously eyeing the rather large gun blade strapped at the brunette's hip.

"How dare you insult my friend!"Said the blonde boy suddenly bouncing from side to side whilst shadow boxing trying to look intimidating.

"Shut up chicken wuss!" I said making up the name out of nowhere. I really didn't like this guy.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" He yelled. He was turning quite red and he literally shook with anger. I smirked.

"Calm down Zell, your doing exactly what he wants you to." Said the brunette boy calmly.

"Humph! Fine, but if you ever call me that again…" Chicken trailed of starting to shadow box again.

"So Chicken wuss, what are you doing? Swatting flies?" I just couldn't help myself.

The tattooed blonde started to turn red again but before he could say anything Squall looked at him and shook his head. Zell unfortunately started to calm down again.

Squall turned to me and glared, and I've got to admit he was quite scary. I smirked then gave him a once over exaggeratingly, trying to piss him off, but he just ignored me like he was used to it. Which he probably was.

"Come on, let's just go." Said the hyper girl wearing the yellow dress. Squall and Zell nodding turned and started to walk again.

"Good one Irvine." I said sarcastically as we started to walk again still behind the two brunettes and the chicken.

"Well, he still has a nice ass, so does the girl." Irvine replied smirking. Oh no, Irvine's never going to leave the poor girl alone if he ever sees her again.

"I think they're going to Fujin's too, ya know." Said Raijin watching as the group ahead of us walked toward the café. This should be fun.

Squall's POV

We walked into Fujin's café taking a table. I just got a job here yesterday and my friends came by so I took an early lunch. Today was my first day and so far the only bad thing that happend was the fact that some cowboy thought I was a girl. I frowned. Did I look like a girl? Maybe it's my hair?Do I walk like a girl?Was it the way I dressed? Somebody tapped me on my shoulder I looked up it was my manager Xu, She pointed to the clock.

"Your break is over and we have some regulars coming in soon that I need a you to wait for." The brunette smiled. I nodded and moved to stand up waving goodbye to my friends as they stood and left.

I walked to the back room of the café where the owner was doing some bills. She looked up at me and nodded.I waved back lazily, the silver haired girl doesn't talk much and I like that.

I walked to my locker and hung up my jacket then carefully set lion heart at the bottom of the locker. I reached for my blue apron putting it on over my clothes. Adjusting the name tag that said 'Squall' on it. I closed the locker and walked out.

When I emerged from the back room I noticed a new group occupied the table by the window in the far right corner of the café. I frowned noticing that it was the cowboy and his friends. I walked up to them looking at the pad of paper I pulled out of my pocket and asked them what they would like to order.

"Hey, it's you….Squall right?" Said the cowboy. I nodded and asked what they would like to order again. They ignored my question, "Sorry about the little mix up really!" Said the auburn haired man. I sighed shifting my weight slightly from one foot to the other, I was starting to get annoyed at the cowboy. The man seemed to notice and quickly ordered his lunch. After writing it down I looked to the black man and wrote down what he ordered.

Then I looked at the blonde. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. His eyes were emerald going with his blonde hair nicely, he seemed to be built rather well. I noticed he also carried a gun blade a different model then mine, it look longer but lighter as well. Bringing my eyes back up to his face I noticed him looking at me smirking. I quickly looked down at the paper in my hands blushing.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"You." He said, I looked up my eyes widening in surprise. "Excuse me?" I said surprised.

"I said I would like to have you." My blush deepened "Well I'm sorry but there doesn't seem to be any 'you' in the menu." I retorted sarcastically. He chuckled. "In that case, I'll take the special for today." He said smiling. I glared turning quickly to give the cooks their orders. I had a sickenig feeling that they were the regularsXu was talking about.

Nothing else really went on, the blonde didn't say anything else to me, but he did leave a nice tip. I could always use more money. The reason I took this job was because my night job didn't exactly pay an exceptional amount of money. I wish I could quit but I can't afford it if I want to go to college. I sighed as I put my apron back into my locker collecting my jacket and gun blade. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Review Please!


	2. Wanna Date?

_I'm No Angel_

_Chapter 2: Wanna Date? ._

_Diclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my own sanity...laughs insanely_

Seifer's POV

I smiled as my two loyal friends and I headed to Fujin's, weaving our way through people as we passed them. I looked around; any brunette seemed to catch my interest. I will _not_ admit to anyone but myself that I'm looking for a certain brunette with a tight, leather clad ass. I just couldn't help but search the crowds for him; he was perfect (for me) and I wanted him, bad. I walked quicker, thinking of the brunette waiter, hoping he was working today.

"Excited?" Irvine asked, smiling knowingly.

I looked at him, glaring. Me, excited? Never! And by the look of things, Irvine wanted to get to Fujin's quickly too, hoping to see the hyper brunette girl from yesterday.

"No more than you. Are you going to ask that girl out?" I asked, smirking at Irvine's surprised expression that faded into a lazy smile before he answered.

"Yeah, I can't stop thinking about her," He said, getting a far off look on his face.

"Hmmm…and I bet all that energy would be a bonus in bed," I said, smirking at Irvine.

Irvine looked at me and smirked as well: "Yeah, well, you know, just a bonus."

"How about you, Seifer? Going to ask out Squall?" Raijin spoke up, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, can't pass up a perfect ass like that," I replied, noticing that we were coming closer to Fujin's. I actually felt a little nervous, which was weird. I've never gotten nervous over asking someone out before.

"I talked to Fujin last night, ya know? She said that he just started working at the café yesterday and that it's his second job. His name is Squall Leonhart, ya know?" Rajin said, putting an arm on my shoulder.

"He has two jobs, huh? I wonder what else he does," I said, scratching my cheek lightly.

When we arrived at Fujin's, Irvine's shoulders slumped slightly when the brunette girl was nowhere to be seen, but I had lady luck on my side today. We took a table and waited for Squall to come to out table and take our orders.

"What would you like to order?" He asked when he arrived to our table, visibly disappointed that we happened to be the occupants of his table.

"Do you have raisins?" I asked innocently. Squall frowned and shook his head.

"No? How about a date?" I asked, again innocently. A flush spread across Squall's face; he looked confused and annoyed.

"Dinner, Friday, at 7?" I asked, hoping to dispel any confusion.

Squall looked sad for a moment, unknown emotions flashing across his face. "I can't date." He answered simply.

"Why, you taken?" I asked, hiding my disappointment unsuccessfully.

"Well…uh…no...or, actually, I guess you could say that," He replied, looking uncertain.

"So you're saying you're not taken or you are?" I asked.

He looked at me and shook his head. "I can't date, alright?"

"Why?" I asked curiously. Like an excuse like 'I can't date' was going to stop me.

"I'd rather not say. Are you going to order?" He asked, raising his pencil to the notepad he was holding.

"Hamburger, fries, coke," I replied.

"Same," and "Me too, ya know," my friends answered. Squall started to leave before Irvine stopped him by grabbing his apron strap. Squall tensed and seemed to reach towards his hip for something invisible.

"Wait, I wanted to ask you something," Irvine said, releasing Squall.

Squall turned around. "What?"

"It's about the girl you were with yesterday. What was her name?" Irvine asked. Squall looked hesitant, but noticed Irvine meant well.

"Selphie Tilmitt," Squall answered.

"Do you think she would be into me?" Irvine asked hopefully.

"Maybe..." Squall said, looking to the side, thinking.

"Could you ask her?" Irvine said. Squall looked at Irvine and nodded before leaving to get our orders.

"YES!" Irvine said, before looking around, embarrassed at his excited cry.

"Good for you, Irvine…I can't believe the little bastard just said 'I can't date'!" I said, slamming my fist on the table. "Nobody can resist me; I'll get him to go out with me soon enough," I said confidently.

"I could get Fujin to put in a few good words for you, ya know?" Raijin said smiling.

"Yes, that would be great," I said, returning the smile. I'll get Squall Leonhart to go out with me no matter how long it takes!

"You could just ask him if he wants to train with you and get him to warm up to you a little," Irvine suggested, smiling. That's right; I forgot he used a gunblade.

"Tomorrow," I said, smirking confidently.

Squall's POV

I can't believe that blonde guy asked me out….I actually wanted to say yes, but I couldn't. He wouldn't want a whore like me anyway. All anybody wants from me is release, nothing that actually involves feelings or dates.

I threw my apron into my locker roughly, putting on my jacket and slamming the locker shut. Tonight was Thursday night, the night when Nida and his gang came to the club. I sighed; Nida and his gang of construction workers always came on Thursday, hoping to avoid being seen. The whole lot were perverted bastards, but what can you expect from anyone who went into a place like The Gentleman's Club. I have no idea why the club was called 'The Gentleman's Club;' I still have yet to see a gentleman there. I grabbed my keys and waved bye to Fujin.

"Wait, Squall," Fujin spoke.

"Yes?" I asked. Please don't fire me.

"I was just going to say that I saw you talking to Seifer Almasy; he's a good guy," she said, smiling slightly. Seifer…so that's his name.

"Yeah," I said, blushing at the memory of him asking me out.

"What did you two talk about?" the girl asked.

"He asked me to…uh…go out with him," I said, embarrassed.

"Did you say yes?" she asked, standing and walking toward me.

"I can't date," I said. Fujin looked confused and set a hand on my shoulder.

"Is it because you're a st-dancer?" she asked, stumbling over the word stripper.

"Yes," I said stiffly.

"You shouldn't let that keep you from dating. Tell Seifer you're a dancer and see what he says. Maybe he won't mind, and…you know, you could quit," the silvered haired girl said, looking at me pointedly as if saying, "_If you hate stripping, then why do it, idiot?"_

"I can't quit, because I need the money, and no one would want to go out with a _whore._ Let alone Seifer," I said, wanting the conservation to end here. Fujin seemed to understand and said only one more thing before turning back to her paperwork.

"You don't know Seifer, but I do, and he won't quit on you Squall."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was half full and, as usual, Nida and his groupies were in the front row shouting lewd comments to Brian, the dancer on stage. I sighed. Thursday wasn't my favorite night. I walked into the back room, not missing the comment Nida made: "Hey _Angel,_ you'll be spreading your legs for me tonight!" I just ignored it like usual.

I walked into the dressing area and smiled at Zone, one of the dancers I actually got along with.

"Just ignore Nida; he's a dick," Zone said while he put on his train conductor outfit, which consisted of tiny blue shorts and a tight shirt with a hat that said Conductor on it. His outfit was simple and easy to get off, unlike mine.

I walked over to my cubby hole that had my outfit hanging in it. I absolutely refused to wear a skirt and be a 'school girl' so I made my own costume. It was all white leather: the pants zipped up the sides and laced at the front, my boots were white also, I didn't wear a shirt, but instead a short leather jacket with a fox fur collar. The jacket had a pair of black wings printed on the back that contrasted sharply, standing out from the rest of the costume. I also wore black belts—six of them actually—three crisscrossed around my waist and three around my left thigh.

I pulled on all my clothes, then pulled out the makeup box, setting it on the small shelf in the cubby hole. I pulled out black eyeliner and applied it around my eyes carefully. After the eyeliner, I pulled out white sparkle dust and powdered it on my face and hair, making me sparkle when I moved. I may have dressed like an 'angel', but I certainly wasn't. I felt too dirty to be an angel. Angels weren't whores; I was already in hell anyway.

I looked to the wall clock and noticed that I was up soon, so I hurriedly put away my makeup box and walked to the curtain leading to the stage, waiting for my turn.

"Looking good, Leonhart," Chet, my manager, said smirking, before grabbing my ass. I glared at him, but didn't say anything; I didn't want to get fired.

"You're definitely getting offers tonight. I don't want you ditching this time," Chet said, before forcefully kissing me. I pushed him off me roughly. Chet smacked me painfully hard, rage showing in his eyes.

"No _whore_ can get away with pushing me; you just lost half of your pay for tonight, _Angel_," Chet said. I rubbed my stinging cheek and glared at Chet's back. I really didn't need to lose any more money. I guess I had no choice but to go home with a stranger tonight…

"Up next is our very own Angel," said the DJ.

Third Person POV 

The blonde boy dressed as a school girl finished his set and scrambled to grab tips thrown on stage as the DJ announced the next stripper.

"Up next is our very own Angel," said the DJ.

The curtain opened to reveal an ethereal boy no older than 19, wearing tight white leather pants and a short jacket. Black wings printed on the back stood out starkly against the white leather of the jacket. He wore six belts that hung loosely around his slim waist and strapped tightly around his left leg. The boy had longish chocolate brown hair that fell in layers down to his chin. His bangs fell over striking blue-gray eyes that swirled with unknown emotions. The white dust fell from his hair as he swung his hips to the mixed beat of the music; the dust fell around him, sparkling when the light reflected off the sand sized grains.

The boy ran his hands over his hard abs and took off the belts strapped around his slender waist, letting them hit the floor with a clunk. He then grazed his fingertips along his leg as he took off the belts around his leg, throwing the belts to the crowd then walked forward to one of the poles, rolling his jacket from his shoulders as he went.

Suddenly the beat of the music increased and the boy grasped the pole and lowered to the floor, quickly slapping the floor behind him with his hand to keep from falling. He pulled himself up using the pole and swung around it in a full circle. The brunette pulled his body against the pole as if it were a person and wrapped a leg around it rubbing himself along the bar.

"_Damn_, baby!" Some man hollered from the crowd.

The boy frowned, but kept on with his act. He walked up to the middle of the stage and turned his back toward the crowd, lowering down in a figure 8 motion then locking his knee's, giving the crowd a nice view of his ass. The brunette moved his upper body to his left side unzipping the pants, then to the other side, unzipping it and revealing the smooth, milky skin of his thighs. A few men whistled loudly and some shouted 'Take it off!' The brunette pulled the leather pants off without moving from his bent over position. There were a few moans from the crowd, most likely guys who were jacking off.

The boy gracefully rose and wrapped a bare leg around the pole and slid his body down it slowly, then up it again, throwing his head back, pretending like he was enjoying the things he was doing. More moans and lewd comments from the crowd. Spinning around the pole a few times and walking around the stage swinging his hips, The brunette again faced away from the crowd and ran his hand down his legs until he was touching his toes.

Squall's POV

The music died down and I hurried to pick up my clothes, grabbing any money I found and even taking some from the men who wanted to hand the money to me. I usually didn't crawl around grabbing the tips, but I needed to replace as much as I could of the half of my paycheck I lost earlier. I felt dirty. I ignored the looks of pure lust I was getting. Disgusted, I hurried off the stage and nodded to Zone as I walked by him. He was next to go on stage.

I quickly put my costume back on; now was the worst part of the night. I walked out of the back room to the main one. I hated whoring myself out and giving 'personal' lap dances, but I couldn't afford to skip it tonight; Chet was already angry with me. I walked through the room and took a seat at the bar. I didn't have to wait long at all before Nida waltzed up to me cockily and grabbed my shoulder; his face was inches from mine.

"I want that tight little pussy of yours, Angel," he said, his disgusting breath filling my nostrils. I cringed but nodded, knowing that Chet's eyes were on me.

"200," I replied monotonously.

"Yeah, yeah," Nida said, before handing me two one hundred dollar bills. Then he roughly grabbed me and took me to one of the back rooms reserved for sex. I felt the usual sickening feeling in my stomach as I followed Nida inside one of the rooms. Once inside, Nida pushed me harshly onto the bed and took off my clothes.

"_Damn,_ I'm going to pound into that pretty little ass of yours," Nida said, lust burning in his eyes. I closed my eyes as Nida (_Thank God_) prepared me before he invaded my body. I never liked doing this—Zone said if you pretend to enjoy it that it seems better—but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It felt like I was being raped every time no matter what I did.

I kept my eyes closed while Nida used my body, trying to block out the feeling of him inside me. I did get an erection usually, but that was an involuntary reaction; I didn't feel very much pleasure. Nida didn't care about pleasuring me anyway. After a few more rough thrusts, I felt Nida's seed inside of me. I felt sick all of a sudden, and I was afraid that if I didn't get out soon I'd throw up on the bed.

I got up and ran inside the bathroom and threw up my dinner. Nida had already left, hurrying out the door as soon as he got his pants on. The only thing he said to me was that he couldn't wait to see my pussy next Thursday. I wiped my mouth off with some toilet paper and flushed the toilet. There were bathrooms inside these rooms in case someone wanted to fuck in the shower. I learned that when a man who didn't get any from his wife did it to me, not a pleasant memory.

I sighed tiredly as I shakily rose from the bathroom floor. I always felt sick and dirty after I gave my body for money; I usually cried myself to sleep too. I thought of Seifer and how much I wished that someone could actually love me and hold me at night and make love to me gently and actually care if I was hurting or not; I didn't care how girly that sounded. I wanted to go out with Seifer so bad, but I knew as soon as Seifer found out about my nightly job he would run away just like everyone else. I've only been able to keep a few friends after telling them what I did.

Zell and Selphie, my two best friends, my only friends. I remembered the cowboy Irvine asking me to tell Selphie that he liked her. I smiled. Selph will be ecstatic; she couldn't stop talking about him all this morning. I'm happy for her.

I felt slightly better and picked myself up from the floor and got dressed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my money, making sure it was there, and walked out of the room. I walked straight to the back room, ignoring the other offers from the men; I could only take one fuck a night. I didn't even want to think about servicing more than one man a day; I could hardly do that. I changed into my regular clothes and walked to Chet's office to tell him I was leaving.

I walked in and cringed when I saw two naked boys, younger than me, sitting on his desk.

"I'm leaving," I said to Chet.

"How much did you make?" he asked me, wanting to make sure I actually did something.

"365," I said.

"Good, you can leave," he said. The boys were looking at me, blushing. I hurried out of the room when one of them giggled.

I couldn't wait to get home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Notes:

Hello Sorry for the long wait, I had a few problems but all is well now! I've updated both of my stories this week and I'm so glad! **Please REVIEW!** and Thanks to everyone who **REVIEWED** chapter one!

Thank you to **Darkest Desire** who betaed this chapter, and SFA who re-betad.


	3. Selphie and Training

I'm No Angel

"Selphie and Training…"

Squall's POV

I opened the door to let Selphie and Zell enter. It was Friday Night, in other words Buddy Night. On buddy night we would have each other at our houses and take turns hosting, usually we would watch a movie and play a game. Selphie thought of the idea 2 years ago and we've been doing it since. Zell hosted last time and somehow I got unbelievably drunk and 'supposedly' I road a electric floor waxer down the halls of his appartment complex. Tonight,it was my turn to host. I shut the door behind them as they stepped inside.

"What movies did you get?" I asked.

"None, I thought it would be nice just to talk and eat dinner," Selphie said enthusiastically.

"Okay," I said as Zell, Selphie, and I sat down at the table. "I ordered pizza."

"Cool, I Love Pizza!" Zell yelled, punching a hand in the air. The doorbell rang indicating that the delivery boy was here. Before I could even stand, Zell yelled, "I'll get it!" and ran off.

"So, what did you do on your day off?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing much but I do have a message from a cowboy to you…" I said, trying to hide my smile as Selphie's eyes lit up.

"Oh, really! What?" she asked, bouncing slightly.

I chuckled. "He said that he was into you and wanted to know if you would be into him."

"Tell him, 'Heck yes!'" Selphie cried excitedly. "You can give him my number too," She added with a devilish smile on her face.

"Sure enough," I said. Just then, Zell zoomed in carrying two boxes of pizza and set them on the table. We dug in right away, Selphie and I grabbing a slice each while Zell nabbed four.

The Diner...

My day off was great, but here I was at the diner again. Another day of avoiding Seifer and his corny pick-up lines (that I secretly liked…). As usual, I couldn't avoid him though, because it seems I always get the table he chooses to sit at. I walked up him and his fellow construction workers slowly.

"Can I take your order?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, whatever the special is," Seifer replied and the others agreed.

"That all?" I asked hopefully.

"No, I have a question," Seifer replied, his jade eyes looking into mine.

I knew it…

"Yes?" I asked, indicating for him to ask his question.

"You use a gunblade, right?" He asked.

"So?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I need a training partner, and I'm sure you understand how hard it is to find another gunblader to train with…" Seifer replied. I nodded.

"You want to train with me?" I asked, getting to point.

"Yes, will ya?" Seifer asked, hopefulness filling his eyes.

Well, I guess I could. I mean it's not an actual date or anything like that. And I do need to train…

"Sure, as long as it isn't considered a date or anything," I finally replied.

"Yeah, sure. So what's your number; I'll call you," Seifer said innocently.

"555-4013," I replied, before turning to leave.

Seifer's POV

YES! I got his number! It may not be a date yet, but soon enough.

"You sly dog," Irvine said. "Oh, here he comes again."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Irvine, Selphie said 'Heck yes,' and her number is 555-3020. Good Luck. But, hurt her and I'll kill ya," Squall said, smiling slightly before nodding goodbye and leaving to return to his job.

I look over to Irvine who has an insanely happy grin on his face. "I got her number and she likes me!" I smiled; it looks like lady luck was being generous this day.

Seifer's Apartment...

I hung my keys up on the little hook on the wall and took a seat on the couch facing the phone, which was on the table across from me. I stared at it for a long time, questions running through my head. With any other guy I would have called ages ago, not bothering to be nervous or having to work up the nerve to do something so simple, but it felt different with Squall…like it would matter if everything didn't go right. Still I stared at the phone a chorus of words such as 'Call him,' '555-4013,' 'What's the big deal? JUST CALL HIM,' were going through my head. Finally, I reached for the phone and quickly punched in the number, half expecting it to be a phony.

"Hello?" a soft musical voice answered: Squall.

"Yeah, hi. It's me, Seifer," I said quickly.

"Oh?" Squall said, an unknown emotion, maybe excitement, in his voice.

"And, well, I was wondering what time you wanted to meet up for training?" I asked, masking my nervousness the best I could.

"Well, I'm off Saturday," he replied.

"Great, me too…how about 10 a.m. at the rock by the beach. You know the place?" I asked, grinning sadistically.

"Yeah, that's fine. Can't wait. See you Saturday," Squall said softly before hanging up.

Oh gods...he said yes!

The doorbell rang at that moment. I got up from the couch and went to get the door. I opened it and Irvine stood there grinning at me.

"Hey." I said letting Irvine in.

"You look happy, whats up" Irvine asked curious.

"Well, I called Squall and asked if he would go and train with me on Saturday, and he said yes" I said, smiling like a goon.

Irvine laughed. "I've never seen you this excited about a guy before."

"Well he's special. What about Selphie?" I asked following Irvine to the couch.

"Yeah, I really like her. We're going to the movies friday." Irvine said before getting a look on his face that said 'wow! I just got great idea'. "Hey! Maybe Selphie can get Squall to come."

"Not a bad idea. Do you think she'll do it?" Iasked hopefully.

"Yeah." The cowboy replied.

"But he said that he would only go if It wasn't considered a date. Maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me!"Isaid getting really nervious.

"It will be fine. You can get him interested in you." Irvine said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yes, just don't push it. Besubtle." Irvine said patting my shoulder.

Putting my head in my hand I replied, "We'll see tomorrow night."

Squall's POV

"Oh god...Seifer asked me out and I said yes. How will I do this? He did agree it wasn't a date right? No I don't remember him saying that.What would he say if he found out about my night job? Would he be disgusted? Would he ever want to talk to me again? What am I going to do" These were some of the questions I asked Selphie the minute she stepped through my door.

"Squall, calm down. You'll be fine. Just go training with him don't think of it as a date if you don't want to." Selphie said sitting me down on my black leather couch.

"Selphie, I think I might really like him though. I don't want him to find out about me." I said feeling hopeless.

"Then don't tell him, he isn't your boyfriend yet. Who knows maybe he won't mind." Selphie said trying to calm me down from my somewhat panicked state.

"He won't mind? Of course he will! The only people I have ever told that havn't freaked is you and Zell." I pointed out.

"Just go on this thing Saturday and see how it goes. You're not sure just how much you like him yet. Everything will work out, I'm sure." Selphie said putting a winning smile on her face.

"I sure hope your right, Selphie." I replied.

The Rock, Saturday…

The two gunbladers fought each other as if dancing, their blades singing in the air. There seemed to be some sort of spark between them, an emotion neither had shared with any other opponent, a certain passion between them apparent in their movements. They didn't even realize that they had been training for hours. Sweat glistened on their bodies as they moved together perfectly. They finally rested their tired bodies as their blades clashed together, their faces inches apart. Their breath mingled together, and they lowered the blades. Their eyes locked, green against gray. For a moment, everything around them just disappeared. And then, slowly, their lips met, locking in a passionate kiss…

They finally pulled apart staring at one another. Then the brunette ran away sprinting as if the devil was at his heels.The blonde had no chance to catch him before the brunette jumped into his car and drove away.

To Be Continued!

Review please!


	4. Running and Hiding

_An: _Hey sorry for the long wait but Chapter 4 is here! I just want to add that me and Kai Kitsune are co-writing a story and will be posting the 1st chapter soon!

This Chapter Is Dedicated To Lynn. 

_I'm No Angel_

_Chapter 4: Running and Hiding…_

_Squall's POV_

I avoided Seifer all this morning, and I knew he was looking for me. I can't believe we kissed…It was wonderful. I felt something, a spark something that almost ignited a flame deep within my soul…if I hadn't run away. I wonder if Seifer felt it to? He probably hates me now anyway.

"_I can't stand it_!" I screamed in my head as I banged my fist against the gray paint chipped locker, the sound resonating through the room. Why? I really didn't need this, reluctantly I started to leave waving goodbye to Fujin as I weaved through the tables and chairs to the exit. Heading for my old Buick. I patted the hood as I circled the car to get to the driver's side keys ready. Starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot I headed for the G Club (as I sometimes called it) to work my shift. I continued to drive until the Club came into view. I parked and entered through the back entrance. Zone was standing outside the dressing room door smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." I called softly running up to Zone.

"Hi, you might want to watch out for the boss today. He's been in a frenzy about some special customer or something." He said before snuffing out the cancer stick and following me into the dressing room.

Silently I clocked in and started to dress into my costume. Suddenly I felt someone behind me.

"Hey you, little Angel, I've got a special costumer coming and I want you to service him" Chet said a lecherous grin adorning his face.

"Yes." I said stiffly continuing to put on my costume.

"Okay Sweetie, you just continue with your dance then come see me. I should be sitting with the costumer in the audience." Chet said before roughly groping my ass.

"Fine!" I said pulling away from his greedy hands.

"You better lose that attitude!" Chet called as he left the room, he seemed to be in a unusual mood tonight.

"You're up next, Angel" Said Justin the guard. I nodded my head weakly before looking into the mirror and combing my fingers through my hair. Sighing at the pitiful reflection, my mess of brunette hair flowing into ice blue eyes as I applied my makeup. Zone, just finished with his shift, walked in and nodded his head toward me.

"You're up." Zone said taking a seat on the couch resting a bit before he ventured into the crowd.

Sighing nervously I walked up to the curtain waiting for the cue. When the music started I walked out my eyes scanning the crowd of dirty men, curious young boys, and even a few girls trying to find out who this 'special customer' was. I looked to my left as I started dancing to the fast music pounding through the speakers. Chet was sitting with a dark man with long braided hair that was tied with beads at the ends. He wore strange clothing that molded to his slim body like a second skin.

_Flashes went across my mind a scene played before my eyes._

_A little boy, me when I was a child, standing on a porch in the rain watching as a ship carried 'sis' away._

"_I can make it on my own…I don't need anyone." _

_Now look at me a stripper…a prostitute._

I stumbled slightly almost falling but I grasped one of the poles and pulled myself against it ending my routine. I hurried off the stage collecting only part of the tips. Hurriedly I dressed into my normal clothes, a pair of fitting leather paints and a white V neck sweater. I combed my hair and reapplied my eyeliner while I stood over the sink to peer into the mirror. Chet walked into the room stopping behind me grabbing my waist and pulling me against him.

"You will go home with this man, his name is Kiros Seagal. He asked for you and is paying a pretty penny so you better not mess it up!" Chet pushed me roughly against the sink. "He's waiting for you in a black Viper out back." Chet said then left without another word.

I shakily pushed myself to my feet. Running a hand through my hair. Slowly I walked to the back door and just like Chet said there was a black Viper waiting for me. I opened the passenger side door and slid into the car. Sitting in the drivers seat was the same black man with the strange clothes. I shuddered slightly remembering my 'flashback'.

"Just like him." Kiros said something flashing through his eyes momentarily then it disappeared as he turned to start the car.

"Huh?" I asked quietly as we drove off.

"Nothing, you look a lot like a guy I used to know…" Kiros said glancing at me quickly. We continued to drive for awhile then Kiros pulled into a long driveway that led up to a large house with a lake and everything. It was beautiful. We parked in front of the house and I followed Kiros out of the car and into the home. Kiros led me straight to the bedroom as I expected. The room was quite large and contained a large closet, separate bathroom, dresser, and a huge bed. The walls were a lush crimson that matched the carpet.

"Take of your clothes." Kiros said watching me as I slide out of my sweater and pushed my leather pants down leaving me naked.

"Now, lay down." Kiros ordered lust filling his eyes. I climbed onto the bed lying upon the satin covers waiting for the next order. Kiros started to undress himself discarding his clothes on the floor. I felt the bed dip as he climbed next to me.

The bed was comfortable and soft, the only light in the room was a small desk lamp. The light was reflected in Kiros' dark eyes. I let Kiros touch me anyway he wanted. I gasped as he caressed my nipples. Kiros' eyes roam my body he had a look of intense hunger making them shine in the light. He coaxed me to turn on my stomach, I buried my face into the downy pillow waiting for what was to come next.

I heard rustling and the sound of a cap snapping open. I gasped as a cool finger traced my entrance. The finger slowly entered me and probed around. Kiros' finger touched my prostate and shocks of pleasure ran through my body my moan of intense pleasure was muffled slightly by the pillow I laid my head on. Kiros added a second finger and curled them touching my prostate yet again. I arched my back toward the fingers and groaned. The fingers left and were replaced by a large cock. Kiros thrust into me making me scream. He continued to thrust brutally, but every time he hit my prostate, the pleasure overriding the pain. It felt good, but I knew it was only for the moment, I knew that he didn't love me or care for me and later on tonight I knew I was going to feel dirty again.

I came quickly after Kiros stroked my cock my inner muscles tightening around him. Kiros yelled as he came shooting his load inside my bowels. He collapsed beside me both of us panting coming down from our climax. After I recovered I got up and asked if I could use the bathroom.

"Yes of course, the door to your left." Kiros said still lying sated on the bed. I nodded and picked up my clothes and headed for the bathroom I used a rag to clean myself up and put my clothes back on. I walked out of the bathroom, Kiros was standing by the bed he had a robe on and was looking through his wallet.

"I know I already paid your boss but I have a feeling he will be keeping most of the money so just take it." Kiros said holding the money to me. I shook my head.

"No you already paid there is no need." Before I could protest anymore Kiros took my hand and put the money in it.

"Please, just take it." Was all he said before walking into the bathroom. I stood there until I heard the shower going. I groaned, how in the hell am I supposed to get home?…I heard the door open and Kiros stepped out.

"You can use the phone to call a cab." He said, "Oh, and what is your name, by the way?"

Did I say that out loud? "Uh, Squall…Leonhart." I said heading for the phone. I heard Kiros' sharp intake of breath, there was a look of surprise on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Leonhart…you mothers maiden name?" Kiros said regaining his composer.

"Yeah…I guess, I'm an orphan." I didn't know why I was telling Kiros all this information but he seemed safe to me.

"Oh my god…" Kiros said shaking his head and looking at his hands.

"Is everything okay?" I asked getting slightly worried.

"Yeah, and on second thought I'll take you home." Kiros said as he crossed the room and gathered his clothes and started to dress.

"That's okay I can take a cab back the Gentleman's Club where my car is." I said picking up the phone.

"No, I want to take you." Kiros said lightly pressing his hand on mine hanging up the phone. I sighed I guess it wouldn't hurt.

Kiros drove me back the G Club and I said bye to him and hurried to my car. I sat in my car until Kiros' car drove off. Then I started the engineand headed home.

_Kiros' POV._

I can't believe it. I rushed to the phone as soon as I arrived at my house. Dialing Ward's number I tapped my foot impatiently as it rung.

"Hello?" Came amonotonous, computerized voice on the other end.

"Ward, I think I found Laguna's son."

_To Be Continued…_

An: REVIEW PLEASE! And a big thanks to Kai Kitsune, who I call Lynn, for being the beta for this chapter!


	5. What?

Hey! Long time no write, huh? Sorry about the long periods between updates. Lets just say right now I have a couple 'Pests' that moved in a few months ago. Once these 'pests' move out (soon, i hope) I can get back to regular updating!

Oh and I have question for you all, Who here absolutly _LOVES_ the band _'My Chemical Romance'_? Show of hands? Raises both hands

_I'm No Angel_

_Chapter 5: What?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Third Person POV

"What?" Said the computerized voice.

"Yeah, I've found him, I'm positive" Kiros said assuring himself.

"How?"

"Umm….Well, I found him at the…Gentleman's Club." Kiros replied in a stuttered whisper.

"WHAT!"The mechanized voice said, surprised.

"I didn't know it was him at the time, just that he reminded me of Laguna….so I...ugh…I took him home with me." Kiros said reluctantly.

"Did you-"The voicestarted to ask.

"Yes." Kiros cut him off.

"Laguna _will kill you_."Ward's computerized voicesaid seriously.

"…I know" Kiros said with a pause.

"How did you find out?" Ward asked curiously.

"Well after we were…finished I paid him and asked him his real name out of curiosity." Kiros replied.

"And?"The voiceprompted.

"Well, he said his name was Squall Leonhart. That's when it clicked and I realized just why he reminded me of Laguna." Kiros finished.

"Why couldn't you tell Laguna you loved him when you had the chance?" Ward said sighing.

"I don't know, but I have no chance now." Kiros said, a bit of regret and sadness tracing his voice.

"You _are_ going to tell him about Squall right?" Ward started.

"Yeah, as soon as I find him." Kiros said, "Do you have any information?"

"Last time I talked to him, he was headed for Winhill." Ward supplied.

"Then it's settled, tomorrow I'm headed for Winhill." Kiros said determined.

Seifer's POV

I started for my car glad to be going home after a long days work, my mind mulling over all the possibilities for why Squall was acting the way he was. Stopping, when I heard my name, I turned to see who it was.

"Hey Seifer!"

Oh god, not Nida. He's been hanging around me lately. Since when was I his friend?

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Well me and some friends were going to this place called the 'Gentleman's Club'…" Nida said shifting feet nervously.

"And?" I asked starting to my car again.

"We want you to come!" Nida said hopefully and unfortunately following me.

"Why would I want to?" I asked. Jingling the keys I pressed the unlock button on my key chain and my car made a short 'beep' noise signaling that it was now unlocked. I stopped at the door and waited for Nida's explanation.

"Well for one thing there is this real fine brunette that works there, we call him the Angel, but he's mine at least on Thursday's. If your into blondes they have some there to…." Nida trailed off a hopeful look on his face.

"Brunette huh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, lots." Nida said a grin now plastered on his face. Well maybe it wouldn't be too bad I could relieve some 'frustrations' I've gathered over the course of my 'mission' so to speak.

"Okay, what time?" I said after a moment.

"We usually get there around Nine PM." Nida replied.

"Okay" I said opening the car door and climbing in.

"See you there!" Nida called as he ran off toward his car.

"Yeah, whatever." I mumbled and started my car driving off.

_Later That Day_

The Gentleman's a seedy stripper club. This is what I'm reduced to. I can't believe I even considered this. I mean, some whore? Or Squall? I'd defnitiely rather wait for Squall, if he finds out about this he would hate me even more. Oh god, I really got it bad. I shook my head trying to rid me of those thoughts, what am I thinking? Looking back to the club I spotted a car pulling into the side alley the car door opened and Squall stepped out. He walked to the employee's entrance and entered the building.

_What the fuck?_

Quickly, I got out of my car. I was going to see exactly what Squall was doing here.

"Seifer!" A voice called from behind me. I turned my head toward the voice that unfortunately belonged to Nida. He jogged up to me, his little friends following him like dogs. As they came up to me they either waved or smiled at me in greeting.

"Glad you came." Nida said. We walked into the building taking a table up in front of the stage.

"Me too, I've been eager to meet a certain brunette." I said.

Nida smiled, "You'll meet plenty." Was all he said. I sat down at the edge seat, I was planning on escaping soon anyway. There was a raven haired man with a blue thong and a train conductors hat that settledsidways on his head dancing on the stage. He finished and gathered money exiting the room.

"Next up 'Angel'" The DJ announced. The music turned from fast and offbeat to slow and sinuous. Everyone leaned forward in their seats awaiting this "Angel". The curtains parted and Squall stepped out in a white leather outfit with black wings on the jacket, sparkling white dusk fell from his hair as he moved to his hips to the slow beat.

Bump, bump, bump….bump, bump, bump.

The whole crowd was entranced with the brunette, I followed Squall's movements that never faltered until his eyes met mine. Squall stumbled and stopped dancing all together. An array of motions flew through my mind as we stared at each other. Anger, Rage, Lust, yet there was Love, Understanding, and…fear. Fear was the emotion that filled Squall's eyes and I knew he was going to run before even Squall did.

Hope you like! I've got another chapter ready and waiting! Review and I'll post it sooner than expected!


	6. Run

_Hello All I kept my word when I said if I got more amazing reviews I would update sooner then expected! I will admit that I'm not fully happy with this chapter, but I hope you all are! **I decided to respond to a few reviews**:_

**Backlash Thank you for the review! I'll update soon as I can!**

**GothicAngelEyeS(Zoe) That is an ending I'd like to call the mega-cliff-hanger ending! The Ending in this chapter has a lil' cliff hanger too but bare with me! Please! Seifer will get Squall don't you worry!**

**Honey Nut Loop I want to give a special thanks to you because you have reviewed almost all the chapters of this story and you've gave me great reviews for Three Is Not Always A Crowd too! Love you! I'm sorry to leave you hanging but it's fun isn't it?…..**

**Rye The Youkai sorry for the cliff hanger I've noticed that a lot of my reviews for last chapter contained similar words to yours! I had to do it to keep the suspense! There isn't much yaoi in this chapter either BUT there is some SxS! I promise I'll write a Completely Yaoi filled chapter full of smut for you toward the end! K?**

**Nirvana Renegade Siega Louise Lady? What's that mean? Again I know the last chapter had a cliffy and guess what? I'll probably do it again! LOL. Just for you. I know exactly what you mean when you say 'too bad Squall ain't real!' sqweee is all I can say when I think about that sexy bitch.**

**Camillian I know, I know my writing is fast but I can't help it! this chapter is even faster! And Defiantly shocking! I don't know what's up with me and my writing but I feel it's been slacking! Thank You for the review**

**Sari Thank you sooo much for the review! I know what you mean about the Seifer and Quistis thing! I hate that! Same with Squoinas! Thank you for the complement, xoxo. I will try my best to make sure that my ending isn't too predictable but I think we all know who will end up with who but hey! Maybe…..**

_**And this chapter is dedicated to:**_

**Shire Matakami This chapter is for YOU! I always have enjoyed your reviews! I absolutely love them! They are so amusing and flattering at the same time, I hope you like this chapter as well! Don't forget my cookie**

_I'm No Angel_

_Chapter 6: Run_

_Beta: Lynn (Kai-Kitsune) Only half the chapter has been betaed because I typed in extra right before I posted it…_

_Dedicated to: Shire Matakami_

_-----------------------------------_

_Seifer's Pov_

Squall stumbled back and ran off stage and I was hot on his trail ignoring the outraged shouts from the crowd. I found Squall in the dressing room, sitting on the bench. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and he seemed to be hyperventilating. I sat next to him and set a hand on his shoulder, he flinched.

"Squall" I said gently.

"Yes?" His voice just a whisper.

"Is this why you wont go out with me?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied a tear sliding down his ivory cheek.

"Why?" I needed to know.

There was a long silence in which I spent gently wiping tears from Squall's cheek.

"I didn't think you would want to be with a….a whore." Squall finished his voice cracking slightly. Just like my heart was at the sight.

I gently grabbed Squall's chin pulling his lips to mine, using the surprised gasp as an advantage, I explored his mouth with my tongue searching until I couldn't breatheany longer.

"Squall, I don't think you're a whore." I said, brushing his hair away from his eyes, "I think you are the most beautiful and pure person I've ever met." Squall's eyes filled with tears again. He sniffed, trying to stall them.

"Cry Squall, I'm here to save you now." I said pulling him into my arms. His shoulders shook as he cried, letting out everything he's held in for thelast few years. My shirt started to grow damp when I heard someone yelling Squall's name and angrily stomping down the hall. The door flew open I held Squall tighter as a wave of protectiveness fell over me..

"What the hell?" I said to myself.

"My boss." Squall whispered into my neck.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Chet yelled spit flying from his mouth.

"_That_ was Squall quitting." I said glaring dangerously at the man.

Squall's head shot up "What?" He looked to Chet then back to me. "No I can't quit! I need the money."

"Squall you don't have to do this, I'm here now, I can help you." I said, surprised at Squall's reaction.

"Sure, but what happens when you're bored of me and abandon me? Then I'd be stuck without my job!" Squall said pulling away from me.

"Squall! You work at Fujin's café! Isn't that enough?" I said starting to get angry.

"No, it's not enough! Not when you've got loans to pay off, and a sister to put through school!" Squall said more tears falling from his eyes he wiped them away hastily. I stood up and grasped Squall's shoulders bringing our faces close.

"Squall I'll help you find a new job, okay? Please just don't do this no more! I love you." I said desperately.

"You what?" Squall said, finally calming.

"I love you." I repeated pulling him into my arms. I wasn't surprised at my own words, I knew I loved him. Squall hugged me back and happiness filled my heart, he wasn't rejecting me.

"Oh gods, what do I say?" Squall said.

"I don't know maybe that you'll go on a date with me and then we can take it from there?" I said.

"Okay." Squall smiled, finally happy.

"Oh for _god's sake_! Enough! Squall your good money and all but I can't take your attitude your fired! Now leave!" Chet said before storming out of the room. Squall gathered his stuff and stuffed it into a bag he kept in his locker.

"I guess I'll have to search for a new job anyway, huh?" Squall said smiling. I was pretty sure he wasn't too sad about being fired. Squall swung the bag over his shoulders and started for the parking lot. I followed him.

"So, you said you would go out with me? Have you changed your mind?" I asked stopping at his car.

"No, I still want to go out with you." he said a twinkle in his eye as he smiled.

"When?" I asked returning the smile.

"How about…Saturday night? I'm off and hey maybe you'll have found a job for me by then." Squall said.

"Sure and I plan on doing everything I promised, because I wasn't lying when I said I loved you." I said.

"Saturday it is then. This time it is a real date." Squall said, winking at me. I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, so I did. I leaned in until our lips brushed and we shared breath for a few moments before parting. That wasn't nearly enough so I leaned in again this time for a soul searing kiss that seemed to last for hours not minutes. I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him closer, and he wrapped his arms around my neck and stood on his tippy toes kissing me harder. I moaned and took the opportunity to search his ass. He smiled and chuckled as we parted, my hand still resting on his backside. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it up to his waist before placing his hand around my neck once again.

"Goodnight." He said before kissing my cheek and climbing into his car.

"Sweet Dreams." I replied, smiling goofily.

Squall turned on his car and pulled out, I watched as he drove down the street planning to stand there until his car disappeared. His car turned right almost out of my view, my eyes widened as I watched in horror. Another car plowed into his smaller car knocking it into the air where it seemed to hang for a few moments, then it fell, crashing loudly and rolled 15 to 20 ft. I was sprinting toward the crash before I could even comprehend what was happening.

"SQUALL" I yelled, sprinting to his car. I noticed people on the streets already calling 911 so I didn't bother, only wanting to reach Squall to check on him. I realized that his car was flipped upside down the sides bent and the back seat was totally crushed, luckily the front didn't take the bulk of the blow from the larger SUV.

I sucked in my breath as I examined Squall, blood trickled down his forehead from a wound at his temple. He was hanging upside down with his seatbelt on. I pulled the door open jarring it from it's broken hinges and carefully pulled Squall out of the car setting him on the ground. Squall's hair was matted with blood and his clothes where torn. A tear slipped from my eye and rolled down my cheek as I pressed my finger on his neck trying to find a pulse.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt his pulse against my fingers faint but still there. Carefully I put my ear against his chest and listened to his breath coming in and out in short gasps. I could hear the faint sound of sirens rushing toward the scene and I sat there stroking Squall's hand as I waited for the ambulance praying that Squall would make it. I didn't want to lose my love just after finding him.

_Kiros's POV_

Damn, Winhill hasn't changed a bit. I thought as I strolled idly through the town watching as young children played in the gardens, chasing butterflies. Too bad I couldn't stay and enjoy this, I'll be in the hospital or six feet under once Laguna finds out about his son and me. Stopping an old woman as she walked by, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, I asked If she knew of a man named Laguna Loire.

"Of course young man, he lives in the old house were Raine used to live. Probably sitting at the window that overlooks her old garden. That garden is full of weeds now. That is all he ever does, that poor boy really misses his friends maybe you could cheer him up." She said before continuing down the dusty street.

"Thank You!" I called to her, running toward the old house by the bar. The house was still just as cozy looking as I remembered it even though some of the paint had chipped off the walls. I slowly walked up to the door and took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I knocked loudly once then twice before I heard Laguna's voice calling for me to come in. I opened the door and stepped inside. Looking around the house for Laguna. I found him walking out of the bathroom.

"Kiros!" He cried happily, running up to me and hugging me tightly. I smiled remembering back when we were still very close, and all the 'bear hugs' as most people called them, he always gave me. I hugged him back, reluctant to let go as I knew he wouldn't be hugging me much longer after he found out what I had done.

"Laguna, I've missed you!" I said as we separated, clasping my hand on his shoulder, relishing the feel of his long soft hair as it brushed over my hand.

"I've missed you to, I know I haven't been keeping in touch and all--" Laguna trailed of rubbing the back of his neck before breaking into a happy grin "But hey, at least were here now right? Where's Ward?"

"He couldn't come, he works at the prison down by Dollet." I answered.

"What about you? Where have you been?" Laguna asked thoughtfully.

"Oh well, I've been in Deling City for the past year. Retired and enjoying my money." I replied.

"Good, me too, though I've saved most of my money! Do you want to get a drink at the bar or something?" Laguna asked already putting on his jacket.

"Yeah." Gives me more time before I break the news to you, I added in my head.

"Okay, Lets Go."

We walked the short distance to the tavern that had always been popular hang out here. I remembered the first time I came here, when Raine used to own it. Sighing to myself, I also remembered how jealous I was of her when Laguna revealed to me that he loved her, and she was pregnant with his child. I had felt resentment as I could see the compatibility between them and I knew they belonged together. I hated myself for plotting in my head, ways to break them up. Especially, when I saw how it broke Laguna's heart when he found out that Raine had died while giving birth to their son while we were on a mission in Esthar. The very son I ravished while thinking of Laguna, the very son that Laguna never had a chance to see before he was given away to the orphanage. The very son Laguna searched for, for eleven years before moving back to Winhill living alone miserably. That is when we grew apart, Laguna, Ward, and me. We went our separate ways and started new lives.

We talked while sipping at our alcohol for hours talking about old times, and what we have been doing for the pastsix years. I knew I was going to have to break the news to him soon, may it be tonight or tomorrow. I was pretty sure Laguna was going to want to see Squall so I had bought two train tickets for the 9:00a.m. route to Deling, that would be leaving tomorrow. I guess it was now or never.

"Laguna, I have something to tell you." I started looking into Laguna's bright eyes.

"What?" He asked concern clouding his face.

"There was a different reason ,besides missing you, for me to come searching for you." I said taking a swig of my alcohol thinking I needed it. Laguna was silent.

"I found your son, Laguna." I said.

"What! You're sure?" Laguna asked, his hand clutched the side of the table.

"Yes I'm sure, I found him in Deling just two days ago. I bought you a ticket for the train already. It leaves tomorrow at nine a.m." I said standing.

Laguna noticed that I was getting ready to leave, he looked slightly puzzled.

"Maybe we should finish this conservation at your house." I said starting for the door Laguna hurrying after me.

We walked to Laguna's in silence, the whole time Laguna just stared at his feet seemingly thinking. When we were settled back down in Laguna's living room, sitting on the couch, I continued.

"I knew you would want to know so I came in search of you. Here's your ticket." I said handing him the ticket.

"How did you find him?" Laguna asked while looking over the ticket.

I sucked air through my nose quickly and tension filled the air and Laguna noticed.

"What Kiros? What's wrong?" he asked me frantically.

"Calm down okay. I don't know if you'll like this, but promise me you won't freak out, It was an accident." I said looking at my hands that were shaking, I placed them on my lap so Laguna wouldn't notice..

"What was an accident, Kiros?" Laguna asked panic thickening his voice.

"I found him at a strip/whore house joint called the Gentleman's Club he was working there. Laguna I _swear_ I didn't know it was him until he told me his name afterward." I said hurriedly, fearing Laguna's reaction. Laguna look at me puzzled until he understood the full meaning of my words. His eyes widened and he gripped the arm of the couch until knuckles were white. He looked sadistic.

"Are you implying that my son is a whore, and you paid to sleep with him!" Laguna yelled angrily.

I ducked my head my eyes starting to burn, I didn't blame Laguna. It was normal for him to explode like this. I nodded my head. "Yes, I did, and I'm sorry Laguna. I didn't know! If I did I would have never have done it!" I said desperately trying to get Laguna to understand. Laguna just got angrier, "I can't believe you!" He yelled standing up his back ridged and his fingers balling into fists. "He's my SON!" Laguna raised his fist in the air, I stood and prepared for the blow. Laguna hit me on my left cheek so hard that I fell back into the chair. "I'm sorry Laguna." I said again clutching my throbbing cheek.

"You're sorry!" Laguna yelled now pacing the room. " You better be! Tomorrow, I'm going to go see him and you're going to come with me and show me exactly where he is! Then you're going to leave and you better _never_ come near me or my son again." Laguna yelled before walking stiffly up the stairs. I could hear loud bangs and crashes as Laguna took his anger out on his furniture. I walked over to the couch and laid myself down on it tears running down my cheeks I didn't even try to sleep because I knew I wouldn't be successful. The next few days were going to be hard with Laguna, but what could I expect?

_Laguna's POV_

Stiffly I walked up the stairs, my hands curling and uncurling into fists. I walked into my bedroom, slamming the door. I grabbed the chair at my desk and threw it, the chair flew across the room hitting the wall and crumbling to the floor. I picked up other various objects in my room and threw them, a majority of them breaking. I was pissed. It was a little strange I will admit. I feel rage coursing through my veins over this….situation. I've never even met my son yet I still feel this need to protect him as if I raised him myself. I had been searching for him for17 years, and yet, I was so angry with myself for not being able to be there for my son.

I fell back on the bed covering my eyes with my arms. Maybe I would eventually be able to forgive Kiros, he didn't know after all, and I was thankful that he actually came and told me about Squall. I pulled the train ticked from my pocket looking over it again. Tomorrow I will finally meet my son. By the sound of things he really needs a father right now. I swore to myself that I would protect my son when Raine first told me she was pregnant, yet I had failed at that. Now was the time to fix it.

_There you go Chapter 6! I'll be working on Chapter 7 and I hope to get It out as soon as possible! Please Review!_

_Review! Review! And maybe I'll dedicate my next chapter to you! (that rhymed…)_


	7. Enter Ellone and Quistis

_I'm No Angel_

_Chapter 7: Enter Ellone and Quistis_

_Thanks to Lynn for betaing_

This Chapter is for: **Lion's Strife**, thank you for the amazing review I almost cried!

Warning- There are a LOT of POV changes in this chapter, bare with me if it's confusing! This chapter is just an mover alonger if you know what I mean...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

_Flashback--_

_"Goodnight." He said before kissing my cheek and climbing into his car._

_"Sweet Dreams." I replied, smiling goofily._

_Squall turned on his car and pulled out, I watched as he drove down the street planning to stand there until his car disappeared. His car turned right almost out of my view, my eyes widened as I watched in horror. Another car plowed into his smaller car knocking it into the air where it seemed to hang for a few moments, then it fell, crashing loudly and rolled 15 to 20 ft. I was sprinting toward the crash before I could even comprehend what was happening._

_"SQUALL" I yelled, sprinting to his car. I noticed people on the streets already calling 911 so I didn't bother, only wanting to reach Squall to check on him. I realized that his car was flipped upside down the sides bent and the back seat was totally crushed, luckily the front didn't take the bulk of the blow from the larger SUV._

_I sucked in my breath as I examined Squall, blood trickled down his forehead from a wound at his temple. He was hanging upside down with his seatbelt on. I pulled the door open jarring it from it's broken hinges and carefully pulled Squall out of the car setting him on the ground. Squall's hair was matted with blood and his clothes where torn. A tear slipped from my eye and rolled down my cheek as I pressed my finger on his neck trying to find a pulse._

_I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt his pulse against my fingers faint but still there. Carefully I put my ear against his chest and listened to his breath coming in and out in short gasps. I could hear the faint sound of sirens rushing toward the scene and I sat there stroking Squall's hand as I waited for the ambulance praying that Squall would make it. I didn't want to lose my love just after finding him._

_End Flashback--_

**Seifer's POV-**

Here I was in the waiting room, sitting there and staring at the door, I had been doing this for the past few hours. I was waiting for the doctor to come and tells us weither my baby was going to live or not. Why did they have to take so long? I've never really cried much in my life. In fact I don't remember crying once after I hit puberty, but this was too much. I had been crying since I saw Squall lying helpless on the ground bleeding to death. I had reduced to the off sniffle now, but I was still clearly upset.

I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Selphie, She and Zell had arrived not 20 minutes after I had called and informed them of the accident. Another hour after that Irvine, Fujin, and Raijin arrived. I smiled at Selphie in thanks. Everyone turned toward the door eagerly when it opened. I leaned forward preparing for the worst, but it wasn't a doctor that walked in, it was a young girl that looked to be 15 years old and an older women.

"Ellone!" Exclaimed Selphie, who ran over and gathered the sniffling girl in a hug.

"Hi Selph." Said the girl who acted too grown up for her age. The older women lead the girl to a seat and they set down. Selphie pointed to me.

"That's Squall's stalker and his friends." Selphie said trying to make the girl smile. Instead she looked at me funnily, I waved.

"You guys," she said gesturing to us, " This is Ellone, Squall's little sister."

I remeber Squall mentioning a sister, but he didn't say much about her. I realized then that I didn't know too much about Squall. I hope to change that soon. Again we were interrupted by the the door opening everyone tensed as the doctor walked in. She closed the door behind us and nodded a greeting.

"Hello everyone." She said placing her clipboard under her arm. Why was she wasting time for greetings?

"How's Squall?" I asked standing. She looked up to me and let a small smile slip.

"He'll be fine." Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Selphie cheered, and Zell punched and arm in the air. I smiled.

"He has a concussion, an broken arm and a few cracked ribs. Thankfully, Mr. Almasy,911 was called beforehe lost to much blood."

"Can we see him?" Zell asked eagerly.

"He's sleeping right now, but family members can see him." She said.

"Wait a second, I fucking saw the accident, Iwaited for and rode inthe damn ambulance with him, and you're saying I can't go see him?" I said protesting.

"Mr. Almasy control your language. I'm bending the rules enough by letting just one person see him as it is after visiting hours. You may see him tomorrow, I suggest you go home and get some sleep and come back tomorrow." She said hardly fazed by Seifer's look of rage. The doctor and Ellone quickly left to go see her brother leaving everyone else in the waiting room.

"I can't believe this place." I said angrily.

"Maybe you should go home Seifer, you can come back tomorrow." Raijin said worriedly.

"I guess."

**Ellone's POV-**

I walked down the hall with the doctor towards my brother's room. I was devastated when Selphie called with the news. I loved Squall so much he was the best brother, he even paid for me to go to my 'special' school to help me with my powers. He always supported me and helped me even when I knew he needed someone for him as well.

I started to cry when I saw him covered in tubes and IV's, the doctor said he was fine but he didn't look fine. He was pale and bruised and there was a sling on his arm. I sobbed and sat next to him collecting his un injured hand in mine. Why did this have to happen to Squall? He is the most kind person I knew, he never thinks of himself before another person. He doesn't deserve this.

I was a little confused about what Selphie meant when she said that the blonde man in the waiting room was Squall's stalker, or why he acted so aggressively when he learned he wasn't allowed to see Squall.I didn't know what was between the man andmy brother but iclearly saw that the blonde loved him. I hoped so, because Squall deserved someone to love him so passionately.

**Kiros POV-**

Laguna hasn't spoken a word to me since this morning, but I think he has cooled off some. We were currently waiting in line for our suitcases. When we found ours I lead Laguna to my car, which I left in the parking garage at the train station. I opened the trunk and threw the suitcases inside before shutting it. I walked around and got into the driver's seat, starting the car, taking off to my house. When we arrived I carried our suitcases to the door setting them down and opening the door to let Laguna in.

"This is my home, you can stay in one of the guest room's tonight and tomorrow I'll take you to Squall. I just hope he's working." I said to Laguna, Laguna stayed silent. He didn't even look at me! Which is why I was surprised when Laguna did speak up.

"I'm sorry." He said still looking at his feet.

"Huh?" I said surprised. Laguna looked up and my breathleft me, there were tears in Laguna's beautiful grey eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kiros." He repeated.

"Why?" I said dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry because, I never even met my son and I just exploded on you. You didn't know it was my son, if you did...I know you wouldn't have done what you did." Laguna said. I smiled, he smiled back. "Now come here and give me a hug, then tomorrow we can find my son and fix this." Laguna said spreading out his arms. I smiled and hugged him.

"Okay I'll show you your room." I said letting go of Laguna and taking him up the stairs.

**unknown POV-**

_The Gentleman's Club_

Police sirens whirred as they came closer and about five car sand one van pulled into the parking lot. Police officers and FBI swarmed the club, arresting any people who showed aggressive tendencies. They continued to secure the area searching for the owner. The officers kicked down the office door and pulled the man from his chair and cuffed his hands behind his back reading him his rights as the dragged himto the parking lot. One officer placed him against a police car and frisked him searching for weapons. He found a gun in the owner's jacket pocket and a switch knife in his shoe carefully the officers put the items in little plastic evidence bags. A blonde woman walked to Chet and showed him her badge.

"Mr. Vasquez, my name is Detective Trepe and you are hereby under the arrest for running a class D business without the proper license, hiring minors as prostitutes, having sexual relations with many minors, and having an armed weapon without registration. Take him away!" The blonde woman said in a monotone. Another Police Officer ran up to the blonde women handing her a file.

"It seems there was one more minor that we didn't know about." The man said. Quistis opened the file and read out loud.

"Squall Leonhart, a.k.a. The Angel. 17 years old. Phone number 555-4013, address…" She trailed off there.

"Good work we'll find him add him to the witness list, Mr. Vasquez is going to go down." She said handing the file to another officer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hey I just pulled that legal shit out of thin air (which is my brain)! It's summer time! That means more frequent updates...I hope.

_PLEASE READ THIS NOTE:_

_I made a few changes, In chaper one I changed Seifer, Rajin, and Irvine's ages to 21. Squall is 17 not 19. Xu is the manager for Fujin's not Quistis. This is for people who don't want to go back and re read chapter because I did change the chapters themselves. I also changed the part where Seifer says that he didn't know Squall had a sister, thank you to Redrum who pointed that out to me. Also thankies to Lion Strife for pointing this out in chapter 3 it seems there was a date confusion for Seifer and Squalls date/training , It was on Saturday not Sunday. I try to fix everything that is pointed out as wrong in reviews! It doesn't offened me one bit I'm glad that there are readers that are paying that close attention to the story! Thankies Now you can Review by clicking that purple/blue -what-ever-freakin-color-that-is-button that says GO! _


	8. Strange Room

**Important Author's Notes Please Read:** (6/22/05) If your thinking 'Hey have I already read this chapter?' Then you may be correct. I have reviesed this chapterwith the help Lion's Strife.I do suggest re-reading the interview, but everything else is the same. Basically I didn't realize Quistis has mentioned Squall being a minor many times before Seifer's outburst. With the editing help of Lion's Strife, we (more like she) thought of the best way to fix the problem. We decided to rearrange(Sp?) the questions and added a few small things so it would make more sense. You do not need to re-read the interview, but I would suggest it. Thank You. Oh and there was a small mixup (My fault) and I sent the wrong chapter to be beated so you'll have to wait a few more days for chapter 9, I'm sorry.

_Beta: **Lion's Strife**, Thank you sooo much you've helped me a lot with both I'm No Angel and To the End! Everyone go read her stories and give her big fat reviews full of praises! loves lion loves readers loves lion again_

**"_I'm No Angel"_**

_**Chapter 8: Strange Room.**_

_-------------------------------_

_Squall's POV._

I woke up in a strange room. Judging by the white walls, IV, and the smell of well…hospital, I figured out where I was, but why was I here? Memories flashed of my car flipping, glass shattering, and…blood. I was in a car wreck? It was painful to move my neck, so I hadn't looked at the other side of my bed yet, but I knew someone was sitting there, because I can hear him breathing. Slowly I turned my head, groaning at the pain. My eyes met jade green.

"Hey," Seifer said, looking haggard.

"Hi," I answered softly.

"Do you feel any pain?" Seifer asked. I groaned at his over-protectiveness… well at least he cares.

"I'm fine, just a little sore that's all," I replied.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Yes."

Seifer shifted in his seat. "Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Uh…was I in a car wreck?"

"Yeah, some truck ran into your car, then the stupid fucker ran!" Seifer looked furious. I tried to sit up and pain shot through my back and arms. I groaned and fell back onto the bed. Seifer's rage withered at that and he directed his attention back to me.

"Don't try to move; you're still recovering from the surgery," he said.

"How bad is it?" I asked, curious.

"You had some broken ribs and a broken arm, there was some internal bleeding, and you had a concussion. They didn't think you would wake up for awhile. It scared the shit out of me," Seifer finished taking a shaky breath and reached to brush some of the hair from my eyes. The corners of my mouth twitched slightly, smiling at the blonde. He smiled back, entwining our hands.

The moment was broken by a knock at the door. Without waiting for permission to enter, the door swung open, revealing a beautiful blonde women in a pink skirt, and matching vest with a white button up blouse underneath. Two officers entered behind her and stood in the corner. She walked inside the room and stood at the other side of my bed.

"Mr. Leonhart?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah?" I answered, my curiosity piquing.

"We've been looking for you since yesterday only to find that you ended up in the hospital! My name is Detective Trepe, and these two officers are Mr. Weber and Mr. Germont." She gestured to the two men behind her. I was starting to get worried, it seemed Seifer was too because he looked at me with a little concern.

"What are you here for?" Seifer asked finally.

"Don't worry you're in no trouble, I just need to ask a few questions regarding Mr. Vasquez and the Gentleman's Club." She answered still looking at me, I shifted uncomfortably. Seifer stood up and moved between us blocking my view of Ms. Trepe.

"What is it you need! Can't you see he is sick?" Seifer yelled.

"Yes, I know, but Mr. Leonhart could be the key to Mr. Vasquez's prosecution! You do want him to go to jail right?" She retorted.

Seifer looked troubled for a second before nodding and sitting back in his seat next to me. Ms. Trepe moved closer and handed me one of the two files she held in her hand. I opened it up and sure enough there was Chet's beady eyes staring up at me. Ms. Trepe pulled out a tape recorder.

"I will need to record this interview okay?" I nodded. The blonde pressed the red record button and started talking into the device.

"Witness number three Squall Leonhart, Interview number one. Location Esthar hospital room 317. Witness has been shown a file of the suspect, Mr. Vasquez." Trepe turned to look at me. "That man in the photo, Mr. Vasquez, is youR boss, right?" she asked.

I looked down at Chet's beady eyes then nodded. I mentally smacked myself when I remembered that this interview was being recorded.

"Yes," I said aloud.

She then handed me another file. I opened it and three pictures where inside along with some papers. There were pictures of Zone, Michael, and me.

_Seifer's POV._

"The witness was handed a file with the dancers' profiles," Quistis said into the recorder. "You work with these two men, right?"

"Yes."

"And the third is yourself?"

"Yes."

"You can confirm that the three of you have danced and sold your bodies?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And this was part of the requirements of your job at the Gentleman's Club?"

"Yes."

"You can also confirm that they are minors, as well as yourself?"

I had been watching Ms. Trepe closely throughout the interview, but her question caused my gaze to snap to Squall. "You're a minor?" I asked, leaning forward towards Squall, shocked that he could be so young. No one that young should ever be working in a place like that!

Squall looked away from me, refusing to meet my gaze. 'Would Seifer change his mind now, knowing he was so young? Luckily, he hadn't actually said yes, because Seifer had interrupted him.'

"Sir, if you are going to interrupt, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. This interview is very important." Ms. Trepe was clearly upset by my outburst.

Squall finally looked at me again, but only gave me a warning look, making it clear that this interview was important to him too, because it would help put Chet behind bars. With a heavy sigh and a grumbled, "Fine," I settled back in the chair again. Well, Squall never actually said he was a minor. Maybe it's just the other two.

"Good. Now, let's try again," Ms. Trepe said, still slightly annoyed at the blonde man's outburst. Mr. Leonhart, the other two men in the photographs are minors, correct?"

"Yes."

"And how old are you Mr. Leonhart?"

"Seventeen."

"You're only seventeen!" I asked surprised that I didn't know Squall's age. I'd been able to convince myself that it was just his co-workers that were underage but I couldn't ignore his direct response to the question of his age. I'd always assumed Squall was in his twenties or at least over eighteen!

Squall looked shocked and almost a little hurt. He lowered his head and said in a low voice, "Yes."

"Well looks like we'll have to wait until your birthday to have sex." I said smiling at Squall's shocked and confused expression. I laughed. Squall glared. Then it was over and done with. I couldn't stand that hurt look he gave me. I guess I'll have to deal with it, his age doesn't really matter he's still the same person anyway. Quistis scowled and rolled back the tape a little. I guess she didn't want that little contribution to the conversation in the interview tape.

"End interview number one with witness number three, Mr. Squall Leonhart," Quistis said into the recorder, "Okay, we'll ask you more questions later. Mr. Leonhart, I hope you realize this also means you most likely will have to testify in court," Quistis said taking back the files and putting away her stuff.

"I will do anything to see Chet go behind bars," Squall said confidently. I smiled. I would do anything to see Chet die.

"Good, get better soon then." Quistis waved and left the hospital with a smile on her face, despite her annoyance at not getting a full interview.

_Kiros' POV._

"Shit!" I cursed. Laguna and I were visiting the Gentleman's Club hoping to catch Squall only to find it swarmed with cops with yellow tape around it. I spotted an officer walking toward us with a stern look on his face. He stopped in front of us and rested a hand on the gun in his holster. I glanced at it worriedly.

"Sirs, you must leave, now." He said sternly.

"What happened here?" Laguna asked. Did he not noticed the pissed off look on the officers face!

"The place was shut down. No one is allowed here. You two need to leave, NOW." Ne said, raising his voice.

"Shit," I cursed again. I turned and started back to the car. Laguna following suit. Passing by a nearby news stand I glanced at the 'Daily Esthar News' front page, saw the name Squall Leonhart, and froze. Laguna ran into my back almost knocking me to the ground.

"Ooof! Damn Kiros what's with the sudden stops?" Laguna asked. I pointed to the newspaper.

"It says a young man got into a crash just down the street…his name is Squall Leonhart."

"Oh my god," Laguna said covering his mouth.

"It also says he's recovering and should be out of the hospital in a few days." I added hoping to dispel any misconceptions Laguna could have made. Laguna sighed behind me.

"That means he must be at the Esthar Hospital! We need to get there fast!" Laguna said running to the car jumping in. "Come on!" He yelled out the window. I turned and ran to the car, sliding into the driver's seat and starting off toward the Esthar Hospital.

To Be Continued…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Read & Review! Your feedback REALLY helps me a lot! Thank You.**


	9. Father

Thank you to **Shinigami's Forlorn Angel** and **Lynn **for betaing. Shinigami helped out with the fight scene, thank her for whipping me into starting chapter 10 as soon as she finished betaing. This fic will be bumped up the M soon for sex. The 'first time' will either be next chapter or the chapter after that.

___**An:** I decided to use **GothicAngelEyes** suggestion, who wanted some more drama, you'll get it honey. Also, to **Nirvana Renegade Seiga** Yes, I will be bumping the rating to M, and there will be some lemony goodness, as you say. Also to **Sari** I'll try my best to not make a predictable ending, but I can't promise anything. _

___**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** I have, with the help of **Lion's Strife,** revised chapter 8. I suggest you re-read the interview, it was changed to make more sense. Also I have a poll please vote in a review or if you want to use email go to my profile, but it doesn't matter which you choose, Thank You._

___**READERS POLL HOW SHOULD I END THIS STORY?**_

Should the ending be more unpredictable, but a little sad. (Seifer and Squall will still be together in this ending.)

_OR_

Should the ending be super happy, but unfortunately predictable. Kind of like Three Is Not Always A Crowd's ending.(not my favorite choice, but it's up to you.)

It's your guys choice, I decided to put up this poll because I couldn't make up my mind, do know that in both endings the main characters (SxS) do end up together and are still alive, lol. If the votes are split 50/50 I'll go with the decision of my beatas. Also, This story isn't close to being finished or anything I just needed to know what you guys wanted…on with the chapter.

_I'm No Angel_

_Chapter Nine: Father_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or it's characters….I don't even own my own sanity…. :laughs manically :_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Seifer's POV._

All of Squall's friends wanted to visit him so I had no choice, but to invite them in. It wasn't my place to keep them out anyway. I took a seat in the chair next the Squall's bed and eyed the visitors warily. They only seemed to have Squall's good interest in mind so I relaxed.

"Hey Squall!" Selphie exclaimed upon entering. Squall smiled slightly happy to see his friends again.

"Hi." He replied.

"How ya doin?" Irvine asked this question. He was standing with his arm around Selphie. Looks like they hit it off.

"Fine." Squall replied. There was an awkward silence.

"We heard Chet was going to jail, are you glad?" Selphie asked.

"I guess."

"Yeah, that officer was cute." Zell said.

"Which one?" Irvine asked.

"All three of them." They all laughed. Then the door opened. I was expecting a doctor or a nurse, but instead I got a tall black man. There was a shorter man behind him, he had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and looked quite nervous.

'Who the hell are these idiots, and what the fuck are they doing here?'

_Laguna's POV. A Few minutes previously._

Kiros was driving to the hospital as fast as he could, and still stay under the speed limit at the same time. I was starting to get rather nervous , my nails were taking the abuse from my teeth as I bit them without mercy. Damnit, I can't take this! Is he okay? Will he even accept me? Oh god, what am I going to say? Hi! I'm you father! Yeah, that's right the one that gave you up then lost you! How about we go to the carnival and make up for lost time, what do you say? He won't even believe me! The car rounded a corner, I felt my stomach flutter when the hospital came into view…god, I hope he's okay.

Kiros pulled into the lot, parking messily in the first space he found. I jumped out of the car and hurried into the hospital, trying to calm myself. The nurse was talking on the phone when we arrived at the front desk and annoyingly made us wait until she was done talking. I started to tap my finger, my foot, my knee, and anything thing that could be tapped against the desk. The red headed nurse finally finished her phone call just as I was about to bang my head on the desk, or maybe hers, and looked at us with a bored expression.

"What do you want?" She asked slapping her gum around in her mouth, reminding me of those obnoxious secretaries in the movies I used to always watch on Television.

"The room number for Squall Leonhart." I replied. She looked at me skeptically before turning to her computer taping at the keys slowly. Bitch. Wow, lately I seemed to be getting mad easily…I waited a few more seconds before her answer finally came.

"Room 317, second floor." The nurse said. Kiros and I hurried to the elevator, pressing button 2 upon entering. Soon I was tapping my toes to the cheery elevator music. I always liked elevators. There was a final 'ding' before the doors slid open. I followed Kiros to room317 starting to feel nervous again. Kiros looked at me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, I smiled slightly in thanks. Then he opened the door, there was a small group of people inside surrounding the hospital bed that contained the spitting image of Raine, my son. A blonde boy stood up looking menacingly at Kiros and me.

"Hi?" I said.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked.

"I'm Kiros Seagill and this is Laguna Loire." Kiros said gesturing to each of us in turn.

"Yeah, so?" He replied.

"Kiros?" Squall said before Kiros could reply. I looked at my son, he was staring at Kiros with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Squall." Kiros said to the confused boy.

"You know this guy?" The blonde boy asked, Squall looked away from Kiros directing his gaze on the blonde.

"Yeah, he…well he…Ummm." Squall said.

"Used you?" The blonde asked sternly.

"Yes." Squall replied. The blonde balled his hand in fists and stared at Kiros with death in his eyes.

Crap…

He started to stalk toward Kiros and me, raising his fists.

"Seifer, stop damnit!" Squall yelled, "You're being an idiot!" Seifer swiveled on his feet and stared at Squall.

"What are you talking about! You're the one defending this asshole!" He pointed at Kiros.

"Yes I am." Squall replied.

"Why?"

"Because, he was…he was nice to me." Squall said.

"God Squall, he is _not_ your friend!" Seifer half yelled.

"I didn't say he was!" Squall yelled back.

"Hey, you guys! Don't you wanna know why they're here in the first place!" A girl with bouncy brunette hair said. Seifer and Squall stopped arguing.

"Why are you here, Kiros?" Squall asked. Kiros took a step forward ignoring Seifer's move to stop him.

"Do you remember when I acted a little strange when you told me your name?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's because I know your father." Kiros said. Everyone gasped a looked at me. I smiled and waved.

"Holy crap." Zell said eyes wide as saucers.

"You could say that again." Irvine said.

"Okay! I think we should leave these guys alone!" Selphie said exiting the room pulling Zell an Irvine behind her. Kiros and I walked farther into the room. I was having a hard time looking at Squall what with his piercing blue eyes glaring at me.

"Care to explain?" Squall asked Kiros. Kiros nodded.

"I've been friends with Laguna for a long time. I was there when he and your mother met, and when she found out she was pregnant with you. Laguna and I were on a mission, we worked as Galbadian solders. When your mother gave birth to you, she died soon after from complications. You were sent to Edea ,a Matron, to be cared for until Laguna came back. Unfortunately, your father wasn't able to find you he has been searching for you ever since." Kiros took a deep breath before continuing, "When I asked your name I finally figured out just why you reminded me of Laguna so much, you were his son. I didn't want to tell him at first, but that would of been unfair to you and Laguna." Kiros finished. There was silence.

"Squall what he said was true, I'm your father." I said walking up to him. He glared at me.

"And that is supposed to mean what?" He said to me. I felt slightly hurt, and tried not to show it.

"That we should get to know each other." I said.

"Did you really expect me to jump for joy? Tell you my life story, go to carnivals with you, and call you daddy? You're a complete stranger!" he yelled.

"No, I didn't. I just want to make this up to you…help you out." I said hoping to calm him.

"Why do you want to get to know me now? Huh? If you really wanted to have a son you would of stayed with my mother while she was PREGNANT! By the way what kind of guy are you? To just leave her like that when she needed you!" I looked away, finding the floor suddenly interesting as I knew he was right. I should have been there but wasn't.

"Then you say you were looking for me, well you could have tried harder! I refuse to believe you've been looking for 17 years and only just found me!" He yelled.

Kiros started at that, "Who are YOU to judge Laguna like that? You don't know him! He's taken every waking moment to search for you! You ungrateful-"

"Who are you to talk! You are the one who USED Squall who is only seventeen! You fucked him without even knowing his fucking name! Not to mention that the Gentleman's Club staff is mostly made up of minors, and you seemed to fail to notice how wrong it was, and fucked them anyway!" Seifer said successfully shutting Kiros up.

"Seifer, shut up!" Squall yelled.

"I'm not going to fucking shut up Squall! This guy has no right to say these things!" The blonde yelled.

"Whatever, I'm tired." Squall replied settling back into the bed. I sighed, this just wasn't working out.

"Okay. We'll go, but I'll be here tomorrow. In fact I'm staying with Kiros for awhile." I said.

"Whatever."

I sighed again. This was definitely going as bad as I thought it would. Kiros and I left the room and headed back to the car. I felt a hand on my shoulder again.

"Laguna, he'll warm up to you sooner or later. It's just been sort of a surprise for him his father popping up from nowhere and all. Plus he just went through a traumatic ordeal it takes time." Kiros said rubbing my shoulder.

"I hope so, Kiros, I really do."

To be continued…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Wow! That chapter was shorter than I thought...I'll try to make them longer, but trust me it was a good place to stop!

Tell me what you think with a review! Don't forget to vote!


	10. A Thunderstorm Raged Outside

Author's Excuses:

if you notice my chapters are getting better thank **Lion's Strife** and **Shinigami's Forlorn Angel, and Lynn**. Shinigami pratically co-wrote this chapter! She's my silver polish, I hand her a rusty spoon and she hands it back shiny and pretty! She will be helping me revise the earlier chapters, and she'll be betaing and using her creative license on the rest. **This whole story will be revised! **I went back to read ealier chapters and was appalled! So with the help of my lovely betas All ealier chapters will be revised I'll tell you when a chapter has be enre-posted in which you might want to re-read. Thank Shinigami's for helping with that, Go read her Gundam Wing/AC story 'A Fall From Grace' and help her out with her writer's block and tell her what you think she should do next! Thank you to all who reviewed! Also thank you to **lynn** who is my very good friend of mine and always will be, and to whom this story is dedicated to. She reads over chapters as well.

I would like to congratulate **leviathan06** for being my 100th review! This chapter you will share dedicating with Lynn :throws you Seifer and Squall for a night: There is your prize! for one night only! Don't damage them to much :D

I'm No Angel

Chatper Ten: A Thunderstorm Raged Outside.

_Dream sequence is in italics._

_

* * *

The thunderstorm raged outside. The waves, created by the turbulent winds, continued building up with white foam before crashing down upon the beach smothering the waves before them and wetting the sand, washing it out to sea. On the cliff above stood a small house made of stone. _

_Inside, Squall hid behind Matron, a tall, slender woman with long dark hair, burying his face in her skirt. He was hiding from the stranger that stood before him._

_"Squall? It's me... Your daddy..." The strange new man said, squatting down and reaching a hand out to the frightened boy, who scrambled further behind the woman in response. Careful, so as not to startle the terrified child, the orphanage matron turned around, kneeling to be eye level with him. Offering him a comforting smile she said, "Squall, you can trust this man. He is your father..."_

_Squall shook his head disbelievingly, messing hair flopping about his small, heart shaped face. ''I don't wanna..." he said, warily eyeing the newcomer before turning back to the person who had always cared for him. "He's a stranger... " He whispered, glancing at the man, who smiled back at him, causing him to cling to the matron. "I'm scared.." he admitted, his voice sounding small._

_Matron kissed his forehead and brushed his hair back, away from his face. "He isn't a stranger sweetie, he's your father. You'll have to get to know him, and trust him." Matron said in a calming, gentle tone of voice. Squall nodded and timidly took a couple of steps towards the strange man_.

_With halting progress he managed to get halfway between the mother figure he had always known and trusted and the man that now knelt before him, offering him a real family, before he had second thoughts. Stopping in his tracks her turned to run back to the comfort of Matron Edea's arms only to find that she had vanished, leaving him alone with the unfamiliar person claiming to be his father._

"_Matron?….Matron!" The frightened child called out before whipping around to look for the strange man only to find that he had disappeared as well. "Matron? Daddy?" He called out searchingly. "Where are you?" Squall slowly turned around in a circle looking for matron, for anyone who could comfort him and make him feel safe, but unfortunately he was alone. "Matron?" He called out one last time. Sniffling as he was met with silence..._

**_Four Weeks After the accident..._**

Squall's POV.

Seifer and I left the hospital today and it was about time. I have never cared much for hospitals, and this last stay did nothing to alleviate those feelings of dislike. I never want to end up there again. On top of that I'm also a little nervous because Seifer's car is slowly getting closer to my neighborhood. I don't exactly live in what could be called a pleasant part of the city. Don't get me wrong…. It's not like the proverbial gang riddled East side or anything. But it's not upscale either with its dilapidated buildings and prostitutes working street corners.

Slowly the car turned into the street I live on. The sidewalks are covered in trash and people have hung their laundry from windows. There was also a homeless person sleeping in the phone booth right outside my apartment building. I hadn't wanted Seifer to see this. I was ashamed of my home, and didn't want him to feel disgust towards my living conditions, or to leave me because I couldn't afford anything better. The car came to a stop, and Seifer got out grabbing my bag. I grabbed my crutches from the back seat and slowly made my way to the front stoop trying to not think of the stairs I would have to climb to reach my apartment.

"This place is a shit hole." Seifer grumbled following me inside the old, decrepit building.

"Thanks." I mumbled, feeling self-conscious, and headed for the stairs. Seifer grabbed a hold of my arm before I could get far. I turned to him, "What?"

"You actually want to climb the stairs? Where are the elevators?" He asked looking around.

"There are none." I replied pulling from his grasp and starting for the stairs again. Seifer stopped me once more, this time picking me up and so that he might carry me up the stairs to my abode.

"Put me down!" I protested looking about the room making sure nobody else was witnessing my humiliation.

"Do you really think I was going to let you climb stairs in crutches?" Seifer asked, "What floor and number are you?"

"Whatever." I grumbled before telling him third floor, number six. Seifer carried me all the way up to the third floor and set me down before door number six. I searched for the key and inserted it into the lock opening up the door. My apartment was pretty much bare. All I had was a shabby leather sofa, an old wooden table, a small TV. And a microwave. Besides the obvious sink and oven in the kitchen. I hobbled in cursing the crutches all the way.

"Squall, you can't live here." Seifer said looking at the grime-covered walls and unfurnished rooms.

"Well I do." I replied. I felt slightly disappointed, I was hoping Seifer wouldn't pay too much attention to my bad living conditions. There was a large crash and a rat scrambled across the floor.

"Squall you've got rats! You can't live here! Live with me please?" Seifer asked eyeing the hole in the wall the rat ran through before looking at me, his jade green eyes challenging my own stormy blue ones to refuse. I wanted to go with him, I really did, but I didn't feel like I'd belong there. I'd taint the cleanliness and purity of his home.

"I don't know, I don't want to impose on you." I said to conceal my thoughts. My companion smiled knowingly and took me into his arms, placing a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"Aw, but you wouldn't be imposing baby. I want you to live with me." Came his response, he was playing along, as he placed another kiss on my lips.

Inwardly I sighed my resignation. "How could I resist such an offer?" I asked forcing a smile on my face before groaning into another one of the tall blonde's kisses.

"Good. Go pack!" He told me slapping my butt playfully. Slowly I hobbled to my bedroom opening my closet and gathering the small amount of clothes there, packing them into a second bag. I grabbed my underwear and socks from the dresser and put them in the same bag as the other clothes. Then I limped over to the bathroom to collect my shampoo and toothbrush. After I had gathered all my stuff I found Seifer holding my cds and jacket.

"Ready?" He asked, arching and eyebrow as he stood near the door to my ramshackle apartment.

"Hell yes." I didn't even look back once as I walked out the door, not bothering to lock it behind me. It wasn't as if I owned anything worth stealing.

We arrived at Seifer's place not to long after leaving my own. He lives in a far better neighborhood filled with mostly middle class families. After climbing out of the car Seifer grabbed my bags, not letting me touch them at all, and carried them to the door. Setting down my luggage he opened the door and waved for me to enter first. The first room I saw was a comfortable living room with a black couch, glass coffee table and a large television. The walls were plain white and the carpet was a rich navy blue. It looked quite comfortable and all I could do was imagine what it would feel like to walk on it with bare feet and curl my toes around it. Across from that was the kitchen, there were hard wood floors and a nice sized dining table. The counters were white and the appliances were all stainless steal. There were a few doors down the hallway, which I could only assume were the bedrooms and the bathroom. Amazed I turned to face Seifer who was smiling broadly at me.

"Your house is beautiful." I told him, letting him hug me close and kiss my forehead.

"Thank you." Seifer said, "Do you want a drink? Something to eat?"

"No, maybe later." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder, letting my eyes drift closed as I felt content.

"Let's have a shower then go to bed? You must be tired..." Seifer led us to the door on our left and inside a bathroom. He started the shower feeling it to make sure it wasn't too hot or cold. When he was satisfied he turned started rummaging through a drawer pulling out a clear bag and shaking it open. I set my crutches down and stood on one foot. Seifer helped me out of my baggy pants and shirt before wrapping my cast in the bag and tying it. I was a little embarrassed to be in only boxers and Seifer's eyes scanned my body. Why I was blushing? I had no idea, I was a stripper after all, but Seifer made me shy about my body. Seifer just smiled at me.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm blushing. I'm a stripper after all." I said.

"You used to be a stripper." Seifer corrected, "Now get into that shower!" I smiled and stripped off my boxers stepping in the shower with help from Seifer. I stood and watched as Seifer shed his clothes my blush deepening as he reveals his strong chest and thick legs to me. The last thing to go were his boxers revealing a strong, proud member. My eyes widened his cock must be 8 inches while erect. Seifer chuckled as I looked up at him in bewilderment. The blonde sauntered into the shower closing the curtain behind him. He leaned down and kisses me fully on the lips caressing the side of my face then holding onto my neck. I parted my lips allowing his tongue to plow deep into my mouth mapping out every surface. Moaning I wrapped my arms around his neck, his skin slippery from the water that trails down his back. Meanwhile he put his arms around my waist and pulled me, causing our naked bodies to press together, sliding underneath the water.

Slowly, in an almost seductive fashion, he slowly kissed a trail from my mouth to my collar bone. I tilted my head back, releasing a small gasp as he immediately took advantage of my action to start kissing my pale throat. My eyes slid shut as I relished the feeling of Seifers gentle ministrations as he continued to attack my neck, nipping and lightly grazing his teeth over my skin. It was all I could do to suppress the moan that was rising from deep within my throat when suddenly he stopped.

Tilting my head forward I looked up at him, a pout forming on my face as a disappointed groan escaped my lips. He only smirked at me and chuckled. "We should get washed up, before the water turns cold." He explained leaning down to give me one last kiss, which I returned with as much passion as I could muster before I nodded in agreement. Having an ice cold shower wasn't on my agenda...

Seifer took a pale blue washcloth from a nearby basket and wet it, and adding some soap rubbed each end together making it foam. He started to wash my face carefully avoiding my eyes, saying how he loved to watch them. I smiled at his gentleness and turned my head up, closing my eyes tightly to let the water wash away all the soap. Meanwhile my shower buddy took the opportunity to start on my neck and shoulders. Moving slowly down my chest, he paid special attention to my nipples, making them ashard aspebbles. I groaned and thrust my hips forward, both of our cocks had grown erect by now. Seifer continued down my chest ignoring my whimpers and moans as he massaged the sensitive spots on my body.

"Ahh Hyne." I exclaimed as he rubbed the foamy soap over my inner thighs. The jade-eyed man only smirked and continued down my legs to my toes. Then he turned me around so I was now facing the spray not him. He started washing my back eventually reaching my ass. We both moaned when he started to wash there soon enough he was at the bottoms of my feet. Again he turned me around and looked me square in the eye. The washcloth descended down to my erection and started to massage it. I tilted my head back and let out a moan, which Seifer promptly caught with his own mouth. His lips covered mine and our tongues battled it out. Seifer continued to massage and jerk my member until I came in hot spurts, white lights dancing before my eyes. I cried out his name and slumped into his arms. I caught my breath coming down from the high and leaned up to kiss Seifer.

"My turn." I smirked. I grabbed another washcloth, adding some soap,and started to wash Seifer's face. I copied what Seifer had done to me washing his neck, shoulders, stomach, legs, and toes then turning him around to do his back. Smirking again I turned Seifer around to face me, kissing him fully on the lips, and started to gently stroke his thick, pulsing member. "Oh Hyne, Squall" Seifer moaned into my neck. I jumped when he started to suck and bite my neck leaving a small bruise. I pumped him harder until he shuddered and came into my hand. I lifted said hand looking innocently in Seifer's eyes and started to suck on my cum covered fingers until every last drop had disappeared. Seifer groaned, in pure ecstasy. I smirked and leaned up for a kiss, which Seifer was all too happy to return in full force. Eventually we managed to climb out of the shower to change into pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

_Seifer's POV_

"I don't wanna...He's a stranger."

I awoke to the sounds of moaning and thrashing sheets. Immediately I sat up and gently took of Squall's shoulders, shaking him awake. The brunette's eyes snapped open and darted around before resting on mine. He took a deep breath and relaxed, looking down at his hands, which clutched the blanket tightly in his lap. His entire body was lightly trembling, like the quivering of a just released bowstring. "Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, his voice sounding distant as he absently played with the blanket in his hands, eyes refusing to look up. I nodded, knowing he would sense the movement. "It doesn't matter though, what were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing it was just a dream." Squall said lifting himself up and giving me a quick peck on the cheek before returning to his previous position. I kissed him back, hooking a finger underneath his chin, tilting head up so that our lips could meet. I pulled back for a second to study his face in the pale moonlight that was filtering in through my window. "No, it wasn't. You were tossing and turning.. and you also said 'I don't wanna...He's a stranger.' " I leaned down to finish the kiss before continuing, "What did you dream about?"

"I forgot." Squall tried to lie, his stormy eyes still refusing to meet my own green ones, but I could see right through his façade. "Yeah right Squall, I can read you like a book. Now tell me." Squall let out a small moan and shifted uncomfortably. "It was nothing really."

"Squall it obviously wasn't nothing if it's making you this uncomfortable." I said, stilling his movements with the touch of my hand, moving it from his chin to rest lightly on his stomach. "Please tell me what it was?" I asked, my voice colored by concern and worry for the heavenly being before me. "A-alright." Came the hesitant reply as he drew his knees up to his chest, folding his arms over top them. I smiled, encouraging him to continue. "So what was it about?"

"It was about...my father, and my Matron." Squall answered wistfully as he rested his chin on his folded arms, his eyes taking on a distant look, like he was recalling memories long forgotten.

"What about him?" I asked not so happily remembering the two men that had visited Squall three times a week even though Squall acted like he wanted nothing to do with them. "It was at the orphanage that I grew up in. There was a thunderstorm raging outside when this man just showed up. He wanted me to come to him, Matron said that he was my father. I was afraid of him, but Matron convinced me that I should trust this stranger." Squall sighed and continued slowly, a solitary tear slowly tracking its course from the corner of his eye down to his chin, where the fabric of his pajama top greedily swallowed it. " I started toward him, but at the last moment I turned to run back to Matron. She was gone I searched for her, but she was nowhere to be found. I turned back to the stranger, but he was gone too. That's when I woke up." I frowned. Squall was obviously suffering from some trauma from the things that have been happening. I sat up and stroked Squall's hair.

"What do you think about this dream?" I asked casually. Squall shrugged, hugging his knees closer to his body. "Do you wish that you could get to know and trust Laguna?" There was a silence for a few minutes.

"Yes." Squall whispered.

"It's normal for you to want to get to know your father." Squall looked up, wondering and confusion shining in the blue-grey depths of his eyes "You….. You wouldn't mind?" His eyes searched my own for any hint of deception.

I smiled. "Of course not, what made you think that?"

"Well you, Kiros, and Laguna didn't seem to get along... I thought maybe you didn't want….." Squall stopped and shrugged. I kissed his forehead lightly. "You and Laguna need to talk, but first we need to talk." Squall's eyes darted up to look into mine, suddenly fearful. "About what?" He asked nervously.

"About how you feel. About you selling yourself, and the accident." Squall bit his lips and looked up worriedly at me. "What about it?" Came the defensive retort, causing me to frown once more.

"Tell me what you went through Squall, don't keep it inside. It will help you to talk about it." I replied seriously. Squall just stared his eyebrows turning down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to have to sometime. Why not get it out of the way? Plus, it would be much easier to tell the story to someone you love before telling a court and jury." I protested, kissing Squall's bitten lips. "Just tell me a little bit at a time." Squall nodded and scooted closer to me, I gathered him into my arms and squeezed him. There was another long silence before Squall spoke.

"I had a this job as a waiter at a little restaurant not far from Fujin's. I made an okay amount of money. It was enough at the time, but when I started getting Ellone's School bills I panicked. I knew she needed to go to this school to train her powers, and I was her caretaker so it was up to me to make sure she got there. Needing to make more money I applied for a job at the Gentleman's Club, I didn't have the intention to sell myself just to make enough money to pay for Ellone's schooling. I seriously thought it was just stripping."

Squall paused and shifted uncomfortably. I gave him a small kiss and squeezed his hand, which was entangled with mine. He sighed and continued. "Chet told me that I would have to turn a few tricks once in awhile, and I didn't even know what that meant, but agreed anyway. I was too happy knowing that with this job I would be able to make enough money for Ellone to care to ask what 'turning a few tricks meant'. When I found out a few days later that meant that I would be whoring myself out..."

Squall choked slightly and stopped, looking pleadingly up at me. "Seifer, I'm tired... Please, just let's go back to sleep? I don't want to talk anymore." He whispered, his voice raw with barely contained emotion. I nodded, "Okay that's enough for now." Squall and I laid back down, the brunette nestled in my arms.

Soon he was asleep once more, but I stayed awake thinking about what little part of his life Squall had told me. It was then that I realized that I hardly knew Squall at all.

_To be continued..._

* * *

So what did you think? **THE RATING WILL GO UP TO M! **Should have been already, and probably should be NC-17! I've got plans for this story and a Sequel (thank GothicAngelEyes and Shinigami's Forlorn Angel for that.) 

READ & REVIEW PLEASE!


	11. Inyou No Chigiri

Author's Excuses:

Thanks to **Shinigami's Forlorn Angel** and **Lynn** for betaing. Shinigami has been my muse lately helping me with this story in exchange I've been helping her with 'A Fall From Grace' you all should go read it! Lynn of course is the one person who this is dedicated to. She's been my friend since the start and always willing to give me a second opinion before I post. **Blame them for any mistakes**.:Winks:.

I would just like to thank a few people who have reviewed:

**Orestes666-** Yes there is a Sequal, and it's going to be quite a thriller! Not what you'd expect. You'll have to thank GothicAngelEyeS and Shinigami's Forlorn Angel for that. Thanks for the lovely review.

**Hitokiri Youkai- **Thank You. I hope I will keep up the good work too!

**GothicAngelEyeS- **I've raised the rating to M, unfourtunatly, there will be some obsticles before Seifer and Squall get cozy again, but don't worry you know me and how perverted I am. I won't be able to keep them from having hot sweaty moments for too long! Thanks for reviewing hun.

**xFetishax-** Thank you! I'm touched that I give you inspiration and I hope to see what the product of that Inspiration is soon! Now about your question...I'm not usually the mysterious type...but if I told you, I'd have to kill you.

**Red Rose-** I couldn't keep Squall in that horrible hell whole for long now could I? Thank you for reviewing!

**Spectator625-** Sexy makes the story good. Without sexy I couldn't read or write...Sexy is good. Very good, and I've raised the rating to M! . I should have done it sooner. Thank you for reviewing.

**Leviathan06-** I've already answered your review. Lol, but yes Seifer does sound like a therapist. I'm going to go to school to be a therapist. Who thinks I couldn't do it?

**Dark Goddess Hekate-** Hey! You give me my Squally and Seiffy back! You can only do that if you tape every moment for me to perv over later. I don't think Squall sounds like a kid...does anybody else think Squall sounds like a kid?

* * *

I'm No Angel 

Chapter Eleven: No relationship exists without disagreements.

Seifer's POV.

* * *

Waking up with Squall in my arms felt better then seeing the first rays of dawn glistening in the dewdrops gathered on a red rose. Wow, being in love made me quite poetic. Squall shifted in my arms pressing closer to me. I watched his face peaceful with sleep, and thought to myself that I had never seen him quite so beautiful. I leaned down and brushed my lips across the brunette's forehead. 'I can't wait until Squall's eighteenth birthday'. I was determined to show Squall what sex was really supposed to mean. That you loved one another. Suddenly I was forced out of my reverence when the phone rang. I quietly muttered several curses as I gently placed Squall on his side so I could slip out of bed. Grabbing up the phone quickly hoping not to wake the younger man sleeping in my bed. 

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Mr. Almasy?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, this is he."

"Hello Mr. Almasy this is Detective Trepe If I may ask you, is Mr. Leonhart is staying with you now?" She asked, never breaking her professionalism.

"Yeah, he's staying with me." I answered, wondering what the hell this woman wanted with them at- I glanced at the clock-at 10:30 in the morning.

"Next time he moves you would do well to inform me."

"Yeah, whatever, he ain't moving anywhere else." Quistis cleared her throat before speaking again. "May I speak with Mr. Leonhart?" I glanced at Squall who was sleeping peacefully. "No, he's sleeping you can speak to me." Quistis sighed but continued. "I called to inform you that we will need another interview with Mr. Leonhart before Mr. Vasquez's trial. We would like to set up a date and time." There was a small rustle of sheets and a small yawn behind me. Shit.

"Seifer?" Squall sat up looking at me questioningly. I put a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone after telling Trepe to hold on a second.

"Good morning baby, did I wake you up?" Squall smiled, "Good Morning. Yeah, but it's okay. Who are you taking to?"

"Detective Trepe, she just called." I answered.

Squall made a face. "What does she want?"

"She wants to set up a meeting for a second interview. She says that you need to tell them and your lawyer the whole story before telling a jury." Squall looked panicked for a moment before he settled down and shrugged. "I don't have a lawyer, I can't afford one either." I rubbed his knee and Squeezed before turning back to the phone.

"He doesn't have a lawyer."

"We can provide him with a state lawyer that works on pro-bono cases."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not letting a pro-bono shit assed lawyer take his case."

"Well then you'll have to hire one, unless you don't want to get any compensation from this."

"Compensation?" I asked my interest perking.

"Yes, Mr. Leonhart could get a nice sum of money if he sues."

I smiled. "We'll be doing that."

"Then he needs a lawyer." Quistis replied.

"Don't worry he'll have one."

"Very well, call me at 577-4817 when you've found a lawyer. Then we can make arrangements to meet.'

"Sure."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone then turned to Squall bringing him into my arm and kissing his soft lips.

"Guess we've got to go find you a lawyer." I smiled down at him. "You could get a very big amount of money if you sue. You could pay for Ellone's school for the rest of her life!" Squall smiled widely and pinned me down with a forceful kiss. After a few moments he pulled away and a sad look washed over his face. "I could never afford a lawyer Seifer." Squall looked crestfallen and my heart clenched.

"You won't have to, I'll pay for it."

"Hell no!" Squall looked appalled, "I could never make you pay for a lawyer Seifer."

"I want to though! Please? Let me do this for you."

"Why?"

"Well dimwit, because I love you." I said teasingly.

"I love you too."

"Then let me get you a lawyer."

"No."

"Squall! You need this! You need a good lawyer and you know it."

"I can't do it, I've always worked for what I got. I never accepted Charity."

"And if you would of then you would have never been a WHORE!" I roared.

"I was only doing what I had to!"

"Yeah right Squall, You had friends, and don't even tell me they didn't offer you money and a place to live. Don't even tell me they couldn't put in a word with their bosses. I've seen the clothes they wear. They have money!"

"So what! I don't accept charity!"

"Yeah you'd rather let other men fuck you then accept a little bit of help from a friend. Maybe you really wanted to be a whore!"

"Seifer! How could you say that?" Squall shot up the bedclothes falling to the floor. "How could you think that!" With that Squall ran out of the room leaving nothing but silence.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath. "Why the fuck did I say those things?" Seifer hurriedly pulled on some clothes and ran out the door. Squall couldn't have gone far he didn't have a car. Once outside Seifer looked in all directions there was no sign of the brunette. Seifer had no idea where the younger teen would have gone, but he'd find him and apologize no matter what. Pulling his car keys from his pants Seifer hopped in the car and started it. First place would be Squall's old apartment. Seifer hoped that was where Squall was headed because he didn't know where any of Squall friends lived.

* * *

_Squall's POV_

I ran not knowing where I was headed just running in one direction as fast as I could. I suppose it was stupid of him to expect Seifer to be able to accept his past. All Squall could do was hope, but it was no use the blonde was obviously disgusted. Squall didn't want to cry, he didn't want to feel this way, but there was no use holding the tears back. He loved Seifer, and Seifer loved him but he couldn't have a half relationship with the blonde. If Squall's past really made Seifer that disgusted then they wouldn't have lasted anyway. Squall lifted his head finally looking where he was going and saw that he was headed for the area where his father had told him he was staying.

"Squall?" I whipped around, Kiros was standing behind me holding a bag in one hand and keys in the other.

"What are you doing here?" I asked whipping a tear from under my eye.

"We needed a few things and I decided to walk since the store isn't the far, what's wrong?" Kiros answered.

"Nothing."

"Don't even tell me that, I'm not stupid." The dark man said touching my shoulder he motioned for me to walk with him.

"It's nothing."

"Has something to do with Seifer, doesn't it?"

"Maybe."

"How about you come back with me? Laguna really wants to see you."

"Sorry."

Kiros smiled, "It's okay we understand that your confused, but I wish you would give Laguna a chance."

"Thanks." I replied and we took the rest of the walk in silence. It wasn't long before Kiros's mansion came into our view. Kiros inserted the key and unlocked the gate and motioned me inside. I hesitantly followed. Kiros's mansion was as big as I remembered, even more beautiful now that I could see the gardens surrounding the house glistening in the sunlight.

"Squall!" Laguna appeared at the door looking hopeful.

"Hi." I greeted quietly. Laguna frowned noticing Squall's red eyes and nose.

"You've been crying, what happened?"

"Let's go inside to talk." Kiros quipped, gently leading me inside. Kiros sat me down on a comfortable sofa in his living room before depositing the bag in the kitchen. Laguna sat and stared at me in silence, I kept my eyes on my shoes. Kiros walked back in and sat on the chair next to Laguna's. I started to fidget under their gazes.

"Did you and Seifer get into a fight?" Kiros asked calmly. I nodded.

"What about?" Laguna asked.

"He wanted to get me a lawyer, I didn't want him to pay for my lawyer. I told him I don't accept charity…..he said I had wanted to be a whore." I finished in a hoarse whisper.

"That fucking asshole, I never approved of him anyway!" Laguna shouted. My head shot up in surprise, "This is a good thing Seifer isn't good for you, you should find a nice girl." My eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"I said I'm glad you finally left that bastard, you should be with a nice girl."

"I-I can't believe you."

"What's so hard to believe son? Surely you knew your relationship was wrong."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" I stood up, my voice taking on an angered tone, "I thought you understood me. I thought that you'd….

"Of course you'd think that." Laguna finished, "What I can't believe is that you obviously want to stay with that cunt." Even Kiros' eyes widened. This was a side of Laguna I hadn't seen and Kiros only got a glimpse at. I started for the door, but Laguna stood in front of me, stopping me.

"You aren't thinking of going back to him are you?"

"It's none of your business." I replied pushing past him and running out of the house. I didn't know why my supposed father's disapproval hurt so much I hardly knew the man, butIcraved his approval. I decided to go to Selphie, the only person that had always stood behind me.I knew that she could helpme somehow.

I walked all the way to Selphie's apartment not even feeling my legs that were numb from the entire day of running and walking. I knocked on her door leaning against the cool wood for support. The support was suddenly pulled back causing me to stumble and collapse on the floor.

"Oh my god, Squall!" Selphie hurriedly shut the door and kneeled next to me. "What's wrong, what happened…are you okay?" She asked frantically I just groaned. I felt like sleeping and never waking again.

"Irvy! Help me!" Selphie yelled. The cowboy appeared at the doorway looking concerned. He started at the sight ofme laying on the floorand ran to help maneuvermy prone form onto the couch. Selphie left the room and returned a few minutes later with a blanket. Irvine started to unlace my shoes. I sighed and closed my eyes trusting my friends to keep me safe. I didn't even wonder why the cowboy was there. I finally drifted off when a blanket was draped over my body adding warmth and kiss was placed on my forehead.

* * *

_Irvine's POV_

Selphie looked up at me with concern and helplessness. I took her in my arms and looked at Squall lying on our couch passed out.

"I better call Seifer and ask him what the hell he did." I said letting Selphie go and headed for the phone. I dialed the number to Seifer's apartment.

"Hello, Squall?"

"Nope Irvine, but me and Selphie have Squall safe and sound."

"Thank Hyne! I didn't know where any of Squall's friends lived, and I couldn't find him anywhere else! Is he okay?"

"Yeah I think he ran all the way here or something he practically passed out at our door." Selphie interjected.

"Our?" I smiled.

"Well it's beginning to feel like our."

"Happy for you…" Seifer still sounded frantic.

"What happened Seifer, did you two get into a fight?"

"Yeah."

"What did you say to make him like this."

"I'm such a idiot Irvine, I called him a whore. I even said that he actually liked selling himself."

"Good god Seifer what the hell made you say that?"

"He can't afford a lawyer, and I wanted to pay for one. He refused and I got mad."

"Seifer I think you should wait until tomorrow to come over let Squall think and he needs sometime with his friends to reassure himself. You can come pick him up tomorrow afternoon okay?"

"Okay." Seifer said sounded defeated. "I didn't mean it Irvine, I love him."

"I know, and he loves you too. See you later."

"Bye." And with that I hung up the phone and sighed. "Seifer sometimes you really are an idiot."

* * *

I would like to think everyone who reviewed my story at also! Thank you my dears._ I'm very greatful for the feedback I recieve, but I can't help but to be a little dissapointed that I've lost a few reviewers it seems._ _Where did you sweets go!_ :cries: 

Aren't you happy that I've started to update regularly with longer chapters! Really? Good, then why don't you show your apperciation in a nice review

.:Innocent Smile:.

Read & Review with all your heart and soul...or just the words Good Job, that would work too.


	12. Brightness and Darkness

Authors Excuses:

Hello all.:loves and kisses:. Yum! Here is another chapter! Longest one yet I believe! Lot's of twisties! Enjoy! Oh and here is a little snippet of the conversations I have with my beta while we rp.

'** This is the person who's responsible for all the turns my fic has taken lately'**

_Desiree:_ Me, Angel's Obsession

_Hiiro:_ Beta, Shinigami's Forlorn Angel.

_Desiree says:_

(must kill cheery selphie)

_Desiree says:_

(lol)

_Hiiro says:_

(Agreed.:claps her hands together, still wearing the jacket, then places them on the ground hoping to use alchemy to create spikes from the floor to kill the too cheery brunette:..)

_Hiiro says:_

(.:nothing happens:. -.-'')

_Desiree says:_

(You are in love) _-I'm talking about her Edward Elricjacket that 'supposedly' gives her alchemy powers.'-_

_Desiree says:_

(lmao)

_Hiiro says:_

(Why didn't that work! I guess I'll have to do it the old-fashioned way... .:grabs a pen and draws a transmutation circle on the ground:.)

_Hiiro says:_

(.:places her hands on the edge of the circle, hoping for a reaction this time but is still met with nothing:.. -.-''')

_Desiree says:_

(your getting quite sweaty)

_Desiree says:_

(yum)

_Hiiro says:_

(For the love of-- .:pulls a gun out and shoots Selphie:.)

_Desiree says:_

(ha ha ha! .:falls off chair:.)

_Hiiro says:_

(.:looks at you:. Whatcha laughin at?)

_Desiree says:_

(...you and your...behavior)

_Hiiro says:_

(What do you mean?)

_Hiiro says:_

(I'm not doing anything overly stupid... am I?)

_Desiree says:_

(No! It's funny! The Selphie thing!)

_Desiree says:_

(shooting her n' all...)

_Hiiro says:_

(Okies)

_Desiree says:_

(my sense of humor is on crack...)

_If you are actually interested in seeing anymore convo. snippets I would be happy to post some of our weirdest moments! Cha! Now go read the chapter!_

* * *

_I'm No Angel_

_Chapter 12: Ai wa Mada Nakanai (Brightness and Darkness)_

_Beta: Shinigami's Forlorn Angel._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII Squaresoft does. Also I do not own Duo or Solo from Gundam WIng. Whoever the hell owns them...I'm not making money...blah blah._

_SFA/N: That would be the blessed creators of the Gundam Series, Tomino Yoshiyuki and Hajime Yatate, as well as Bandai and Sunrise. _

* * *

"Hey Squall." Selphie said gently. "Wanna talk to me and Irvy?"

"About what?" The boy in question answered from where he sat on the blue sofa in Selphie's apartment as he stared down at the coffee table in front of him, almost glaring. He had his arms folded across his lap as he leaned forward slightly, unsure of how to handle the topic he had a sneaking suspicion his friend wanted to discuss.

"About what happened last night." Selphie answered ignoring the looks she and her coffee table were receiving.

Squall's storm-blue eyes narrowed slightly as his breath caught in his throat momentarily before he coldly answered, "No."

"Aww.. Come on Squall. It's not healthy to keep these things bottled up inside..." His longhaired, cowboy friend interjected from where he was seated next to the usually over energetic girl from Trabia. "You should talk about it.."

"Yeah, you practically collapsed on our front step!" Selphie added, looking pointedly at the brunette sitting across from her.

Squall averted his gaze from meeting the smaller brunettes as he sighed. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, keeping his voice cold, but neutral.

"You're going to talk about it." Selphie said putting on her most stern face. "We won't let you go until you've explained yourself."

Shocked the teen looked up at Selphie, confusion written on his face before it passed into a cold anger. "Explain myself? What's to Explain? Seifer and I had a fight and I left. End of story.."

"Explain why you collapsed on our door step. What happened between you and Seifer?" Selphie explained relaxing herself again.

"I ran from there to here... I just.. pushed myself too hard I guess.." He admitted with a shrug, opting to leave the girl's second question unanswered as he went back to trying to burn a hole in her coffee table using only his glare.

"You came straight here?" Selphie asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" he countered. "It's not like that man claiming to be my father and I get along.."

"I don't know Squall! Hyne." Selphie gave Irvine a pleading look.

Irvine shrugged as if to say 'I'll try' before looking at Squall. "Listen Pal.. We know you're upset about what happened, and we want to help.. But we can't do that unless you let us... So tell us what happened completely from beginning to end." The sharpshooter leaned forward from his perch on the chair arm as Squall looked like he was considering telling them.

Selphie smiled thanking the cowboy with her eyes scooting closer she watched Squall waiting for his response.

After a moment's consideration the black clad boy looked at his friends, letting out another sigh. "It's not that I don't appreciate your guys' help... I do appreciate it... I really do, but.. I'm just not ready to handle it right now.. I have too many other things to worry about... okay?" He asked, hoping they would understand his position on the matter...This was something he needed to deal with on his own.

"Okay Squall we'll respect your decision, but if you ever want to talk you know where to go. What do--" Selphie was cut off by a loud pounding coming from the front door.

"Who's that?" Squall asked, not feeling up to being around anyone other than his friends.

"I'll get it.." Said the brown-eyed cowboy as he stood up and walked over to the front door, opening it. "Seifer... He's not ready to see you yet... Maybe you should come back in about a week or so..."

"What do you mean he's not ready to see me! Let me in." Seifer said glaring at the auburn haired man.

"No can do... He's still upset over last night. And I doubt he'd appreciate your company." Irvine answered coolly, meeting Seifer's glare with his own look of pure calm.

"Fuck it cowboy, I want to see him." Seifer said going to walk past Irvine who had been blocking the entrance.

"Nope. There's only one thing I like to 'fuck' and this ain't it.." He answered, moving to block Seifer's path once more, throwing a wink in Selphie's direction as he said this. "Now I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He looked to Seifer once more, challenging him.

Seifer glared, "What makes you think you can order me around?" He growled back, accepting Irvine's challenge.

Irvine smirked, remaining ever calm and composed. "I live here, this is mine and Selphie's apartment..." We could have you arrested for refusing to leave. Isn't that right Selphie?" He turned to look at the vibrant girl, who had moved to stand by Squall's side.

"Yes he's right, and you know we'd do it. Seifer just leave, Squall isn't ready to talk." Selphie said walking to stand beside Irvine. "Don't worry just give him a few days."

"How about I ask Squall if he wants to talk myself?" Seifer said looking past the two guards and straight at Squall.

Squall looked up At Seifer, his dark blue-gray eyes full of pain and betrayal before he stood up and walks to stand by his friends. "No Seifer... I'm not ready to talk... especially not to you at the moment..." He lowered his gaze as his entire body trembled slightly. Why did saying that hurt so much? It was the truth... unfortunately he didn't get to ponder it for very long.

Seifer's temper raised and exploded, if Squall didn't want to talk fine. "You know what Squall? You won't have to worry about talking to me...we're over." It took all of Seifer's will to turn away. He wanted to apologize he knew he didn't mean what he said, but he walked away anyway too angry to care.

Squall's gaze shot up to watch Seifer's retreating back as those last two words replayed in his mind over and over. 'We're over.' His bottom lip began to tremble slightly as he lowered his head, causing golden brown locks of hair to fall forward and mask his face from view. A silent sob escaped his lips. However, there was no mistaking the shimmer of tears falling to the floor as he whispered, "Fine... I... I don't need you... "

Deep inside though, he knew it was a lie

Selphie gasped turning to Squall not sure if she should touch him, but she couldn't stand to see him in pain. So slowly she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly.

Squall hesitantly leaned into the embrace, needing the feeling of security that small act of comfort provided. Any other time he would have backed away from such an action.

Selphie was glad that Squall accepted her comfort for she knew nothing else to do.

* * *

Kiros shut the door quietly behind him. He had just checked to make sure Laguna had fallen asleep, and now was heading for the phone. Quickly he dialed a number he knew by heart. After three rings a computer voice answered. This was Wards keyboard. He typed a sentence and it would say it out loud it was for talking on the phone or with people who didn't know sign language.

"Hey, Ward. I need your help."

"What's wrong?" The computerized voice asked flatly, though Kiros knew that Ward was worried. "Did something happen?"

"Yeah...Laguna he's gone insane! He's planning on kidnapping Seifer Almasy, Squall's boyfriend, and selling him in the black market slave trade! We've got to warn Squall." Kiros whispered urgently.

"Whoa, calm down." The computerized voice began. "Who's Squall?" It asked monotonously as Ward typed. "And what do you mean Laguna is planning on kidnapping and selling someone in that awful slave trade?"

"Shit, I'm sorry I haven't kept you updated Ward." Kiros said feeling guilty. "Squall is the boy I told you about. Laguna's son."

"I see... So what's this about Laguna kidnapping and selling people? That doesn't sound like our Laguna.."

"Laguna wasn't happy with Seifer and Squall's relationship, he just started acting all nuts. I don't know what's happening. Maybe he's changed after all these years living in Raine's old house in Winhill." Kiros explained.

The computerized voice was silent for a moment as Ward thought. "What do you need me to do?" It asked after a few minutes.

"We need to warn Squall. Laguna is really acting strange, who knows what he'll do?" Kiros said, "Meet me as soon as you can at the curb next to my house."

"Alright." The voice replied before the line went dead as Ward hung up.

Kiros set the phone on the receiver and quietly padded out the door after grabbing his coat. He was going to grab the keys, but he was afraid that Laguna would wake at the sound of the car engine turning on and the gate opening. So he decided he would walk. As quietly as he could, he slipped through the gate and ran to the curb to wait for Ward. Thankfully the man only lived a mile or so away. Easily covered distance in his high-end car.

Soon, Ward and Kiros were driving down the road towards where Squall's friends lived. Kiros was driving even though it was Ward's car so that Ward could use his hands to talk. 'So let me get this straight.. Seifer is Squall's oyfriend, and Laguna doesn't approve of him simply because he's a guy. So he's going to have him kidnapped and sold into slavery?' He signed to his friend as he glanced at the petite man, taking note of his tense grip on the steering wheel.

"Yeah, you've got it right...I guess there really was no hope." Kiros sighed, he couldn't believe the way Laguna acted towards Squall. He thought he loved the longhaired brunette, but it seemed Laguna had a side that Kiros didn't know about. He never seemed to be like this...maybe it was all that time in that house of Raine's remembering his past.

"He's lost it Ward."

Ward nodded once as suddenly they heard a loud thump as the car hit and ran over something..

Kiros stopped the car immediately, and both he and Ward jumped out to see what or whom they hit.

Lying on the ground a few feet behind the car was a person dressed in clothes that looked like they had seen better days. However what concerned them was that the person wasn't moving

Kiros and Ward hurried over to the brunette lying on the ground. Reaching out the dark skinned man checked for a pulse. Sighing in relief when he found one, but suddenly was startled by a loud thump and a curse...

"Damnit!"

The kid lying on the ground, only about 8 or so tensed slightly as he heard his partner curse. If they got caught it could mean a trip down to the police station... or straight to the military base and he did not want to go there... He had memories of that place from when he first started living on the streets. Unpleasant memories.

Kiros started realizing what was happening standing he glared at the older boy fishing through Ward's car. "Hey! Stop!" The green-eyed boy looked up and cursed again.

Getting out of the car he walked slowly towards the group. "Duo get up and help me, no way in hell are we going to prison for this."

Suddenly violet eyes snapped open as the longhaired youth stood up, casually dusting himself off. "Right." He responded, a shiver creeping down his spine at the mention of that place. "So what do we do now, nii-san?"

"We kick the shit out of them." The shorter-haired brunette responded before deftly kicking at Kiros' knees causing him to fall to the ground with a surprised yelp.

There was dirt smudged on the boy, now known as Duo's, face, and his hair was tangled and greasy indicating that it hadn't been washed in over a week. The younger boy nodded once swiftly dropping into a crouch and sweeping his leg out, catching Ward's ankles, while Solo kicked the backs of his knees, tripping the larger man. Immediately the longhaired boy was at his side, grabbing his wallet from his pocket, an apologetic look on his face.

Tucking the wallet away he quickly kicked Ward in the stomach much harder than someone with his slight frame should have been able to.

Solo did the same to Kiros, taking the money before grabbing a rock nearby and smashing it on braided man's head, throwing the rock at Duo to do the same. At Duo's hesitant look Solo said. "We want them unconscious or they will chase us."

Even in the face of Solo's reasoning Duo still hesitated, they had what they needed and could escape... The thin man was unconscious and the larger one was too big to keep up with them.. "But.. Nii-san.." He began, holding the rock in his hands.

Solo grumbled. "Okay, let me do it." Standing the older boy took the rock and hit the larger man on the head before he could grab them. "Okay, let's go before they wake up."

Solo stood and hugged his brother. "Don't worry about them, they'll be okay." He said feeling slightly guilty, but they needed to do this.

"Promise?" Duo asked he looked at the two now unconscious men lying in the middle of the road.

"Yeah Otouto-san, they'll be fine." Solo reassured before letting go of his brother, "Now let's go before someone drives by."

"Okay." The shorter boy nodded, following Solo as they ran, before someone showed up to help the unconscious men.

* * *

Sighing, Irvine looked at his slumbering comrade, as he let his mind wander over the many unfortunate events that had befallen his friend as of late. First there was his being injured and placed in the hospital. Then there was that detective lady, though he had to admit she was cute, coming and asking about things he knew that the youth would rather not talk about leading all the way up to his fight with Seifer which had resulted in Seifer dumping the emotionally distraught boy.

Now as he looked down at the brunette he could only think of one person who could maybe cheer up the gloomy boy..

Selphie walked in through the door holding a tray with some drinks and a sandwich. She had been trying to get Squall to eat, but he always refused the food. Setting it down she handed me a glass and took one of her own sipping at it while watching the brunette sleep. He would moan every once in awhile or thrash, probably having a nightmare.

Silently taking a sip from my own glass I looked at her, taking in the worried look in her brown eyes as she watched squall's fitful sleeping. Sighing once more I spoke quietly, so as not to disturb our friend. "I think, maybe, we should call Ellone.."

Selphie turned her gaze to Irvine's smiling she nodded. "You're right. She's the only one that could help right now..." Selphie's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "Except maybe his matron...Edea Kramer that's her name. We should call her and have her pick up Ellone, and both of them can come!" Selphie grinned happy to find something that may help her best friend.

"Squall will be sooo happy!"

I smiled, glad to see her happy. For some reason, a frown just didn't suit her. " How about you go call them now? I'll stay here and watch over him, okay?" I suggested.

"Sure." Selphie answered and dashed out of the room for the phone. She looked up the number in her address book before dialing. It rang thrice times before the soft voice of Edea Kramer answered.

"Hello?" Edea answered her ringing phone as she looked down at the child that was clinging to her skirt. Even over 20 years of taking care of orphans she found her self unable to refuse being their matron, always welcoming newcomers into their surrogate family.

"Hello Edea." Selphie said suddenly not wanting to have to tell Squall's Matron what had been going on since he moved away.

"Selphie? Is that you?" The dark haired woman asked as she recognized the voice of Squall's friend.

"Yep." The brunette answered shifting the phone to her other ear and biting at her nails lightly.

"It's been a while since you've called.. Is something wrong?" Edea patted the head of the little girl that continued to cling to her long black skirt, leaning down to explain that she was on the phone with an important friend.

"Yeah there is... it's Squall he.." Selphie answered stopping to think of how she was going to explain this to the Matron.

"Squall?" The woman asked worriedly. "What's wrong? He's not hurt is he?" Over the years that Squall had been at the orphanage Edea had developed a special fondness for the shy boy. He had always opted to stay by her side instead of playing with the other children his own age...

"No... no not really. His health is fine, well if we could get him to eat..." Selphie shifted again. "You see something has happened and it made him depressed, and I thought that maybe you and Ellone would be the ones-if any- to make him happy. Do you think you could pick up Ellone and stop by...he really needs you." Selphie stopped there deciding to explain the rest when the two women arrived.

Edea thought for a moment. "Of course. I'll get Cid to watch over the children. He needs a break from his work anyways..." She said. "We should be there in a couple of days."

"Great! I can explain everything better once you arrive. Thank you so much Edea, Squall will be so happy!" Selphie held in her squeal before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. Hurrying back to Irvine she sat next to the auburn haired man and smiled. "They'll be here in a couple of days." She announced before hugging Irvine tightly.

"Alright." Was all Irvine could say before he was squeezed tightly by the small girl. Slowly he reached up and hugged her back, thinking once more about how much better she looked smiling.

"I dread having to tell her about Squall though. She doesn't know anything...Squall didn't want to tell her afraid that she would be ashamed, and hate him even. I know she's not like that...I hope she'll understand." The small brunette said biting her lip worriedly.

"I know." Irvine said. "But at least we know she'll be able to help him better than we can." He reasoned.

Selphie snuggled against the cowboy. "Yeah, you're right. She's the only one, she's like Squall's mother. The only one he's known."

"Exactly." he replied snuggling back. "Now we should probably get some rest too, it's been a long day."

"Okay." Selphie yawned only then realizing how tired she was.

* * *

Seifer walked with a brisk and pissed off pace, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Closing his eyes when the cool air from outside hit his face he strode out of the house. Seifer froze, someone was behind him pressing a blade to his throat threatening to slice the delicate skin. "Who the fuck are you?" He asked.

The newcomer simply chuckled. "Nobody you need know on a first name basis... Now do as I tell you and your little boyfriend upstairs might not get hurt.."

Seifer glared at the air in front of him. He would have to cooperate with this woman. "Fine." 'Bitch.' He added silently.

"Tut, tut" She admonished. "Such thoughts could earn that little boy some... punishment..." She paused for effect, another soft chuckle escaping her throat. "Now let's go climb into that van like a good boy, okay?" she motioned to a plain black van sitting across the street.

Seifer reluctantly entered the black van sitting in the seat, frustrated that he still couldn't get a glimpse of his attacker.

"Now then.." The assailant began once Seifer was seated. " I want you to close your eyes.. I can't have you seeing where we're going... It's a secret.."

Growling Seifer closed his eyes feeling the urge to flip off the bitch. Instead he sneered in what he assumed to be her direction, which earned him a sharp kick to his stomach, winding him. He guessed he was right. "I would watch your actions as well, Mr. Almasy.. Unless, of course, you want us to hurt Squall..." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a large black blindfold, tying it around his eyes as another pair of hands bound his wrists behind his back.

'There's more than one? Shit!' Seifer didn't struggle not wanting to make his attackers angry enough to make good of their threat. "Where are you taking me?"

"I told you," the girl's voice sounded, close to his left ear, "it's asecret.." Slowly she leaned back before kissing him fully on the lips for a brief second. "Mmmm... Delicious... You're such a good little boy..."

Seifer pulled back with a disgusted sound. "Don't touch me."

The girl pouted at this. "Remember our agreement... behave or your boyfriend gets it..."

Seifer stilled and sat there, "Fine." There wasn't anything else he could do at the moment.

"Now there's a good lad" She smirked and proceeded to kiss him once more, as the van took off to a destination unknown by Seifer... The black Market slave trade.

* * *

After the van finally reached it's destination the girl moved over to Seifer, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "We're here, but we can't take that blindfold off yet... Now be a good boy and come along peacefully.. You hurt Squall deeply when you left him.. who's to say he'd fight back against our men?" She warned playfully as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before helping him up and out of the vehicle.

Seifer held back the growl in his throat wanting to lash out at the woman, but not wanting to risk her completing her threats. He was lead across a hard surface probably some kind of asphalt or concrete. He followed as uncooperatively as possible without completely angering the woman who had a tight hold on his upper arms.

Chuckling the girl looked at him. "You certainly are feisty... even when you're cooperative... I'd love to go a round with you when there's nothing for you to lose.." She commented before directing him. "Stop for one moment.."

Seifer stopped, but not after 'accidentally' stepping on his kidnappers foot. "Oh sorry, can't see at all."

The girl frowned knowing full well he had stepped on her foot on purpose. Figuring she wasn't being taken seriously she pulled a walkie-talkie out of her pocket and flipped it on. "Red Eagle, this is Sun Hawk, do you copy?"

"Here you loud and clear Sun." The gruff voice of a man echoed from the walkie-talkie.

"We've managed to capture our target, but he needs some convincing that we mean business." She reported, all traces of her earlier playfulness completely dissipated from her voice. "Perhaps he needs to hear how serious we are from his little boy toy..." She suggested, as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Yes ma'am it will be my pleasure." He answered. "What would you like me to do?" You could practically hear the man's smirk.

The woman looked at her captive to watch his reaction as she said, " Just play with him a little.. don't hurt him though... we still need him alive.. and in one piece.."

"Yes...of course." The man said in a mocking tone. There was a sort of shuffle of sorts and a loud slap. "Wake up pretty." There was a low groan, and another shuffling sound.

The Girl put the walkie-talkie to Seifer's ear so that he could hear what was going on as she watched him, smirking. The truth was they didn't have Squall, but they did have a very talented actor on their team. Another groan was heard from the walkie talkie as a voice remarkably similar to Squall's sounded, "What the... Where am I?" the voice asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Hmmm who am I? Call me Master." There was a chuckle from the man as he was obviously enjoying himself.Seifer shuddered, howeverhe couldn't movehis mouth.He could only just stand there and listen.

"Never." The voice that presumably belonged to Squall answered venomously, before Seifer heard him spit at his attacker.

"You fucking bitch!" There was another loud slap though it was heavier most likely a fist instead of a open hand was used this time. "No! Don't hurt him damnit...I'll fucking cooperate." I yelled not able to take anymore as the cold reality of just how serious this situation was hit me like a brick.

The girl quickly moved the walkie-talkie as she stroked Seifer's cheek. "Good boy.." She practically purred before speaking into the communicator she was holding. "You heard the man Red.. That's enough..."

"Fine, spoil all my fun." There was a shuffle. "Now be quiet and Master won't hurt you anymore." And then the line cut out with a chuckle. Seifer took a shaky breath praying that Squall was okay, and that they would get through this. "What do you want me to do?"

Seifer heard a door open and he was pushed forward. "Keep moving.." Said his female captor coldly. Seifer trudged forward not wanting to upset his captor any longer. The girl and whomever had accompanied her led Seifer a short ways before he was suddenly, pulled to a stop without any form of warning. Stumbling Seifer bit back a curse. The girl moved in front of the blindfolded man and placed her hands on his face, leaning up and kissing him. Seifer jumped in surprise and pulled back in disgust his lips pressed close forming a thin line. He shook his head in protest, but didn't say a word. The girl chuckled, "You should get used to it cutie... Things are gonna be a lot different from now on." She said as a pair of strong hands pushed him from behind, sending him stumbling.

Seifer let out a surprised sort of sound as he was pressed against a wall keeping from falling to the floor. The girl laughed as Seifer heard a door close and a lock click. "This is where we part ways for now, hot stuff.." She said through the door before turning and leaving.

Seifer stood there for a second. After he was convinced he was alone he wriggled his hands free of the rope that bound them and took off the blindfold only to be met with even more darkness. Seifer turned and heard the sound of wire rattling against Iron. He was in a closet. Instinctively he reached for the doorknob only to find that it wouldn't turn. He was locked in a dark closet in an unknown place.

"Shit."

* * *

To Be Conitnued... 

So do you like the new wayI separate chunks of the story? If not boo-hoo. Also did ya notice Duo and Solo? Yep that's a Gundam Wing reference courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood SFA.

Thanks to all who Reviewed. I usually will reply to most Reviews via email.

Read & Review .:puppy noise with a pretty pout:. Pwease?


	13. Shinjitsu wo Tsukamitore

Author's Excuses:

Wow! All lot of you really tried to guess who the kidnapper was. Well today she will not be revealed.

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thank Shinigami's Forlorn Angel for betaing and so on! Blame her for all mistakes and changes! No just kidding...we'll share blame. :D

SFA: No way. You can take all the credit yourself.

Alright, you'll be hearing more of the two boys in this chapter. It may seem that they are taking the main focus, but their not I'm just establishing their relationship with the other characters as they may hold important roles later. Plus they're really cute!

* * *

I'm No Angel

Chapter 13: Shinjitsu wo Tsukamitore -'Grasp the Truth'

* * *

The two orphans finally stopped in a back alley after running for what seemed like miles to catch their breath. "Nii-san... Was it really necessary to knock them out with that big rock?" The younger one asked, still feeling guilty. "And then leaving them in the middle of the road... What if something really bad happens?" 

"Don't worry, Duo. They won't be out for more then a few minutes, less then that. I didn't hit them that hard." The green-eyed orphan said trying to comfort his brother. There was a laugh and the sound of a heavy door banging. "Hey, hey...two little pretties in a dark alley...what are you doing, hmmmm?" Two men had just walked out of the nearby park dressed in police uniforms. They were obviously drunk. One had short dark hair and the other sported a similar haircut, but with blonde hair.

Duo looked up at the men, a terrified look shining in his violet eyes as he backed away from them, hiding behind the older boy. Solo stood in front of his younger brother who was obviously frightened of the drunks. "Leave us alone, what we're doing is none of your business," the older boy said bravely.

"Oh... this one's feisty" The blonde man said, smirking as he and his companion continued their approach. "We might have to do something about that..." He grinned "What do you think, Archer?" He asked his comrade.

"Yeah...were gonna have to do something about that." The dark haired man named Archer answered. The men kept at their slow pace until they were only inches from the boys. Archer grabbed Solo's arm and smiled. "I'll take this one. Or do you want to gang up, Tucker?"

Tucker looked at the younger boy who was still cowering away from them and chuckled. "I say we take that one first... He's much prettier..." He said, swiftly approaching the youth and grabbing him by the wrists. " Wouldn't you say so, Archer?"

Archer glanced around the older boy finally getting a good look at the younger boy. He had longer braided brunette hair to his hips, and big violet eyes. "Yes very..." He growled smirking at the boy. Solo highly disliked that man touching his brother and tried to struggle from the dark haired man's grip. "Let the fuck go! Damnit! You better leave him alone!" He kicked at the man trying to get him off.

Similarly Duo kicked out, managing to hit his captor where it counted the most, causing the man to let go. He instantly ran to help his older brother and sole protector as the blonde spent a few moments recovering.

Solo Kicked atArchers' knee's and struggled free, grateful that his brother had been able to get free. Turning slowly he stared at the men trying to figure the best way out of this mess.

Solo reached back for his brother's hand. "Don't worry Duo, It's okay. Daijôbu."

Archer stood back up helping his friend as well, and glared at Solo and Duo. "Your gonna pay for that you little cunts"

Duo took Solo's hand as he moved closer to the taller boy, wincing at Archer's threat. Tucker on the other hand, having recovered, growled dangerously at the small boy, barely keeping his anger in check. Slowly the two men advanced on the boys, causing them to back up until the bumped into a stone wall... It was a dead end.

Solo stood fully in front of his brother. "Leave us alone! At least leave my brother alone." Solo said, trying not to show how scared he was. These guys were much bigger, and much meaner than the others... he didn't think that they would be able to take them, but he sure as hell wasn't gonna let Duo know that.

"It's too late for that." Tucker smirked. "That little brat is gonna get what he deserves..." He said as he took a menacing step towards the boys, as Duo cowered away slightly.

"No! Leave him alone. He's too young." Solo bit his lip in thought. "If you have to take it out on someone take it out on me instead! Just… leave him out of this…" His voice trailed off as he tried to bargain with the attackers.

"No... He's gotta learn that there are consequences for his actions." Archer replied as Tucker grabbed Solo, pulling him away from his brother.

As soon as the older boy was out of the way Archer took a step forward, cracking his knuckles and punched the braided boy in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. The man slowly leaned down and grabbed the rope of hair, using it to lift the child up and kicked him hard in the stomach.

"No! You fucking asshole! Stop!" Solo elbowed Tucker in the stomach and stamped on his foot causing the man to let go and grabbed the dark haired man and started to punch and kick anywhere he could reach. Continuing still even when Tucker came in to help out his friend. He managed to get a good few punches in the nose, chin, one in the eye, and a few kicks to the shins. The older boys elbow caught Archer in the stomach and ribs.

Archer dropped the violet-eyed youth to the ground as the older boy attacked him, turning to meet the challenge and punched the green-eyed urchin in the stomach, winding him. He then pushed the boy back to Tucker growling out, "Hold him. He then turned back to the small figure that was just starting to get up off the ground and kicked him solidly in the ribs, causing him to fall once more.

Solo continued to fight Tucker trying to get free. "No...Please!" Solo sobbed, he couldn't stand to see his brother hurt. "Otouto-san..." He renewed his struggles again starting to feel tired, but not letting down. "Damn't Let go...what's wrong with you guys you're supposed to be police officers! Please, leave my brother alone!" Tucker tightened his grip and smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, police officers don't help little thieves like you!" Tucker said squeezing the older boys arms.

"That's right.." Archer said, as he slid his hand inside of Duo's pants, fondling the small boy before removing the piece of tattered fabric, bending the boy over a nearby crate. This caused a renewed sense of fear to awaken within the small child as he began to struggle once again, which only resulted in a sharp tug on his long hair followed by Archer slamming his head into the wood of the box.

"Uh...Archer we've got a problem." Tucker said. Solo stopped struggling and stared off toward the street. The two guys that they had stole from earlier were walking toward the group. "Help us! Please!" Solo yelled and was immediately punched by Tucker for it, but it was too late as the two men were now running.

Archer frowned as he also noticed the two men who were still a distance away. He glanced at his friend, "Let's go. We can get these two later.." He growled as he noticed a slightly ajar door and, letting go of the small boy, dashed through it.

Kiros ran up to the two orphans, most of his anger had dissipated. "What the fuck?" He asked, but was ignored as Solo ran to his brother handing him his pants and wrapping him in a protective hug. "Otouto-San are you okay?" He asked cradling his brother in his arms.

"S-Solo?" The boy stammered as he curled into the older boy's arms, his entire body trembling as his mind was plagued with unpleasant memories. Tears slid down the boys pale cheeks as he whimpered, burying his face in Solo's shirt.

"Yeah, it's me Duo, your fine, it's okay now they're gone." Solo said while stroking the smaller boys hair and rocking him back in forth.

"I'm scared.." The longhaired youth admitted quietly, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I know, it's okay your going to be fine. We're safe now." 'I hope' Solo thought, and looked worriedly look up at Kiros and Ward hoping they wouldn't want to hurt them too. Thankfully they looked more sympathetic then angry. Solo turned back to his younger brother. "It's okay." He said and kissed the brunette's forehead.

Ward looked down at the two boys, then at his friend using sign language. ' What's going on here? What happened?'

"I don't know...What happened to you boys?" Kiros asked stepping closer. Duo's violet eyes watched Kiros as he approached, wide with terror. The dark-skinned man stopped when he saw the look on the younger one's face.

Solo hugged Duo closer, "Nothing, just some guys bothering us, are you here for your wallets? We'll give them back if you just leave us alone."

The older boy continued to comfort his brother. "No we'll do better. You two need some food...and a bath." Kiros saw the clothes they were wearing and cringed. "You definitely need new clothes."

"That depends. What do you want in return?...Nothing comes without a price." Solo asked.

Ward frowned hearing this, a lump forming in his throat as the sight of the two boys made him want to cry. Kiros didn't need to look at the much larger man to know what he was thinking. The same thoughts were running through his mind. How many hardships did these children have to face to have such a bleak outlook on life?

"You look like you live on the streets...so you would know a lot about them. Including the black market slave trade?" Kiros asked an idea formulating in his head. Duo whimpered at the mention of the accursed trade to which he and Solo had lost many a friend, holding onto his brother tightly.

Solo nodded and hugged his brother. "Yes we know it quite well." Kiros gave Ward a look and smiled. "We need help ourselves."

"What kind of help?" Solo asked skeptically.

"A friend of ours was kidnapped by people involved in the trade, and we want to get him back. That is how you can pay us. All you have to do is help us get our friend back." Kiros asked hopefully.

"I don't wanna go near that place... Nii-san..." The violet-eyed youth whispered to his brother, looking up at Kiros, still obviously scared and trembling.

"It's okay, don't you want a bath, clothes, food. A girl, Selphie, will take care of you. You'll like her a lot. Please we really need your help, and you really need ours. We'll even forget about that wallet thing." Kiros said crouching so as not to look so tall and intimidating. Duo, buried his face in Solo's shirt once more, falling silent as the thin man kneeled down to be level with them. He would leave this decision to his older brother.

Solo thought about it...these guys didn't seem too bad, and they really needed a bath, clothes, and some food..."Duo, we really need some clothes and stuff...we should do it. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Solo said kissing his brothers forehead again before turning to Kiros and nodding. "Okay we'll help you, but no funny stuff okay?" Kiros nodded. "Nothing funny will go on, I promise."

Duo curled up to his brother, nodding his acceptance of the older boy's decision…"Okay... Nii-san." He whispered quietly. His brother was all he had and he would do almost anything his brother asked of him. And so the two boys went with Kiros and Ward back to the vehicle and they climbed in the back seat.

* * *

MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm enjoying your guesses as to who is Seifer's kidnapper is quite a lot! Though no one has been able to guess right. A few figured out who may be involved though. 

Read & Review. I've got the next chapter ready. I may just post it sooner then usual if you get my drift... ;P

SFA: And keep guessing at who the Kidnapper is. Who knows? You may be right..


	14. Kimi ga Ita Monogatari

Author's Excuses:

Hey! I'm back! Thanks to Seifer's Mistress for the reviews and everyone else that I didn't reply to through email! -loves you- I'm sorry but sometimes i'm too busy at the moment to reply then I get behind! -cries- Just yell at me in a review if you're mad! FINALLY the kidnappers are revealed! Now those of you who guessed, thanks! It was fun! But now unfortunately you'll know...

Alright introducing two new characters...AGAIN!SFA betaed! Thank SFA! -loves SFA- Now go read.

* * *

I'm No Angel

Chapter 14: Kimi ga Ita Monogatari (Your Legacy)

Beta: Shinigami's Forlorn Angel

* * *

Squall was sitting on the bed of the guest room in which he was staying, his head tilted back to rest against the wall behind him and his eyes closed. He was once again going through what had transgressed between him and Seifer. "Why do I always have to be so stubborn?" He asked to nobody in particular as he sighed. "I should have just let him pay for the damn lawyer..."

He groaned before leaning forward, folding his arms in his lap as he ducked his head down. He had run over the scenario in his mind so many times it was beginning to give him a headache.

Sighing once more he flopped over onto his side and pulled the pillow over his head. He hated being alone like this... It got him thinking too much. But he also hated being dependent. He hadn't needed anyone besides his Matron when he was a child, and he hadn't needed anyone 2 years ago. So why was he finding that he needed someone now? It didn't make any sense to him. Groaning once more he began to mutter quietly to himself. "Just stop thinking. Everything will work out. Just don't think about it anymore. Just stop thinking period."

Not lifting the pillow Squall glared when he heard the door open. He just wanted some peace for a moment... no dealing with people... no thinking about things he couldn't change... just peace...

"Squall...we need to talk." Irvine said quietly closing the door behind him. Flicking on the light he walked to the bed and perched on the edge next to Squall.

"About what?" He grumbled, glad that he had the pillow over top his head as he heard the distinct click of a light switch being flipped.

"Kiros came over, he told me something that you'll want to know. It's about Seifer." Irvine replied.

"What about Seifer?" He asked, seemingly grumpily. However, inside he felt a pang of worry as Irvine spoke. If anything had happened to the blonde haired man, he didn't know what he would do...

"It seems that Laguna...well he's gone insane. He hired some people to kidnap him...and sell him to the black market slave trade." Irvine said quietly, he really wished he didn't have to tell this to Squall, the brunette had become a good friend of Irvine's since he helped Selphie and the cowboy get together, and both men were able to enjoy peace and quiet among other things.

"What?" Squall asked, sitting up, discarding the pillow as he looked at his friend. He couldn't believe what he had just heard..."Seifer has been kidnapped..." Irvine scooted closer to the brunette not sure what to do for his friend. He wanted to hug him...but Squall wasn't really the touchy feely type.

Squall immediately stood up and started pacing; a dark glare came to his face all too naturally. 'How dare that man do this!' He thought angrily. 'That bozo may be my biological father but he has no right to have Seifer Kidnapped!'

'When I get my hands on him, and I WILL get my hands on him, I will make him regret ever thinking he could do such a thing...' He fumed.

"Squall calm down! Kiros brought some kids...they know where he is or where he will be. We'll get Laguna later, there is no time. We've got to find Seifer first." Irvine reasoned watching the boy walk back and forth wearing a hole in the carpet. Squall stopped and looked at Irvine, taking a deep breath. "You're right." He said, calming down.

Squall stood pensively for a moment, trying to determine a plan of action. "We should call Inspector Trepe, let her know what happened..." He said after a moment. "She'll want to know what's going on. Also, she might be able to help us, agreed?"

"Yeah okay, but first we should talk to Kiros, he knows a lot more then me." Irvine said getting up from the bed and heading for the door. "He's out here, oh and we have three other guests also." the auburn cowboy added, turning the light off once more.

Squall glared at Irvine's back as he was once again bathed in darkness. 'He could at least ask me before he does that...' He thought as he walked out the door as well, closing it behind him. Irvine chuckled at the glare he received.

"Sorry." The two men walked from the bedroom to the living room just in time to hear the call for dinner.

Selphie called everyone for dinner, and remembered that the orphans were still in the tub. Smiling she headed for the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door. For a moment all she was met with was silence before she heard the older boy call out. "Yes?"

"Dinner's ready, are you boys done cleaning up?" Selphie replied through the door. She heard some faint whispering go on between the two children before she was answered by the older one once more. "Yeah.."

"...Okay, do you need anything?" She asked not sure if they would need her to help them get dressed and out of the tub or not.

"We're fine.." responded the elder of the two brothers.

"Can I come in?" Selphie asked.

Once more she heard whispering going on between the boys. Only this time it continued on longer as if they were disagreeing on something before Solo answered. "Yeah."

Selphie smiled and opened the door slowly and stepped closing the door quietly behind her. She didn't want to scare the boys. Looking upon them they were dressed in the T-shirt that swallowed them quite cutely. Then she noticed their hair, it was in need of a serious brush. Opening the drawer under the sink she pulled out a brush. "Can I fix your hair? It's tangled." The woman asked showing the children the brush she held in her hand.

Duo immediately shook his head before burying his face in the back of the shirt his brother wore. Nobody was allowed to touch his hair except his big brother. Selphie looked confused she didn't mean to scare the child. "Would it be okay if I let your brother brush it?" Selphie asked gently handing the brush to the elder brother. The longhaired boy looked up and nodded. Solo took the brush and turned to face his brother starting to brush out the long hair silently. Selphie smiled and sat on the edge of the tub to watch. She couldn't help, but notice the bond they had was similar to the one Squall and Ellone had had when she first met them. It seemed that this children had been through a lot and the brunette girl was determined to earn the trust of both of them.

After a few minutes the task was done as the older boy began to brush his own hair, his violet-eyed brother lightly holding the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing with both hands. And Selphie couldn't help but become curious as she realized that the younger boy hadn't said anything to anyone, save for maybe his brother, since their arrival. "Mr. Bear is lonely, why don't you hold him?" Selphie tried hoping that she wouldn't scare the child yet again, and also hoping that he may actually say something.

Duo looked up at Solo, as if asking for permission to hold the bear. He wanted to... but he wouldn't without his brother's okay. Solo nodded his consent and set the brush back in the drawer before closing it. "It's okay, Otouto-san." He said ashe sent Selphie a thankful look, it had been a long time since his younger brother had anything as nice as a bear, and the happy look on Duo's face made him happy as well.

Duo smiled a little before letting go of the shirt sleeve and walking a short way towards the teddy bear before realizing that Selphie was sitting almost right next to it and stopping. He hesitated for a moment before he approached, looking at Selphie, then the teddy bear as if he was asking if he could really have it. Selphie smiled sweetly and nodded her head, "Go on, he's yours now, no need to ask." She said in a soft motherly voice. Duo smiled once more, taking the bear in his arms and hugging it. He looked up at Selphie, his large violet eyes sparkling as he quietly said, "Thank you," before going back to stand by his brother, teddy bear in hand.

Selphie resisted the urge to squeal in delight, and smiled bright enough to make the sun look like the moon instead. "You're welcome, now I bet you two are hungry?" The brunette asked standing up and opening the door gesturing for the children to follow her into the hall. Duo gently took hold of Solo's hand, keeping hold of his new toy with the other and let his brother lead him from the bathroom and into the dining area behind Selphie, his now tangle free chestnut colored hair flowing around his small shoulders. Selphie led them into the dining room where she had set the pasta and garlic bread. Everyone was sitting and chatting waiting for the three to join them before they started. Selphie led the boys into the room and set them in a chair Duo in between Solo and herself. Kiros next to Solo, followed by Ward next to Kiros. On the other side of the table was were Irvine and Squall sat next the Selphie filling every seat they had sitting at the table

The two boys looked amazed at the food that had been placed on the table, for as far back as they could remember they had never seen so much food, nor had anything ever looked so delicious. The younger of the two was definitely excited as the elder tried to remain as passively neutral as possible, though he was finding it a difficult task to accomplish with his brother so happy. The smile that had lit up Duo's face was enough to melt the hearts of everyone in the room. Even Squall's, though the quiet teen hid it much better than Solo did.

"Okay everyone you can start eating now." Selphie said smiling happily glad that she could help make Duo and Solo so happy. Everyone ate while enjoying conversation of some form or another. Everyone except Squall, who watched to two children who merely whispered to each other. His observations told him that they were orphans, much like he and his sister had been, and that they were very close. He also noticed that older of the two seemed very protective of the younger. 'As he should be..' The stormy eyed teen mused. 'His brother's good looks are breath taking... And his eyes are an unusual color... If Chet--' He suppressed a shudder as he thought the despicable man's name. 'Ever saw that child he probably wouldn't hesitate for a moment to take him and use him... probably in worse ways than he used me...'

"Kiros, Squall and I were talking, and we think that we should contact the police. Quistis is already helping Squall out with Chet, and we could talk to her. I just wanted to ask you first, because you are sorta the leader...since you know more about what Laguna is planning." Irvine said looking up from his plate. Duo's face suddenly paled as he heard Irvine mention he police. He looked over at Solo, noticing that he too had stilled at the mention of getting the police involved. the violet-eyed boy immediately hugged his brother, feeling scared again as he buried his face in the fabric of the borrowed T-shirt. Solo simply returned the embrace, stroking the long brown hair of the boy.

Still watching the two children, Squall frowned at their reaction... And his frown only deepened when the younger of the two suddenly sought the comfort from the older. Something wasn't right... Of course, one glance around the table told him he was the only one who noticed. So he decided to make the boys' discomfort noticed by nudging Selphie gently, before motioning towards the two when she looked at him.

Selphie looked to the children when Squall nudged her and frowned slightly. Something was definitely bothering them. "What wrong, Solo?" Selphie asked gently.

"Duo doesn't like the police.." The older of the two boys explained, not looking up. "And I don't blame him... They're crooked... All of them..." His green eyes narrowed slightly as he felt anger rising within him.

"What do you mean?" Kiros asked starting to think that maybe the two drunks in the alley weren't just two drunks.

"The police are evil... they don't help people... they hurt them... they especially like to hurt people like me an' Duo..."

"What do you mean?" Irvine asked leaning back in his chair.

Duo curled closer to Solo, his entire body trembling as the boy spoke quietly... " Last year Duo was out playing with some other kids his own age when a couple of policemen showed up.. All the kids ran, but Duo tripped and ended up being caught by the policemen... They took him and they... " His voice broke off as a tear slid down his cheek. "They raped him..." He whispered.

"I found him the next morning, curled up in a cold alley with only an old blanket and the tattered remains of his clothes to keep him warm..."

Everybody at the table gasped eyes widening and jaws dropping all around the table, and one thing was evident...they weren't using the police for this case. Squall was the first to regain his composure as he looked at the two boys. "Is that why he only talks you?" He asked. Solo merely nodded before he looked down to whisper soft reassurances to Duo.

* * *

"The mission was a complete success... We await your next orders. " The girl said, flipping her long brown hair over her shoulder. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled as she waited.

"Great! Now I want you to sell him to the black market slave trade. You know the place don't you?" Laguna said from his perch on the leather chair. The two were in Kiros' den having a meeting.

The girl simply chuckled. "Of course I do... It's all just a matter of finding the right buyer though... He's feisty..." She cooed.. "Cute too... It's just too bad I won't get to play with him for much longer..." She pouted.

Laguna smirked. "I know the perfect buyer. In fact he's already agreed to buy the blonde."

Laguna's smirk deepened. "Just a man named Chet Vasquez. He's willing to pay a high price...and do a few things that I requested of him."

"The owner of the reputed Gentleman's club?" She asked.

"That's the guy." Laguna replied.

"I see..." She purred. "Well then..."

Laguna raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

The girl chuckled as she twirled a strand of hair around her index finger. "I always heard that he was a money pinching old grouse... Why would he want that guy so much?" she asked.

"I don't know something about blackmail...but the thing is he's not exactly the nicest guy...and that is good, because I don't really like Mr. Almasy." Laguna replied sitting back in the chair and resting his legs on the coffee table in front of him. The female simply nodded still chuckling.

"Well now that you know what to do get out." Laguna said simply.

The blue-eyed girl pouted.. "Now is that how you treat the people doing your dirty work? If it is I may have to consider helping that cute blondie..." She warned.

"She's right..." A new voice spoke up from the shadows... "We don't work for people who treat us poorly..." Laguna's head whipped around searching for the new voice.

The girl simply smirked. "Zeke. I was wondering how much longer you intended on hiding there..." She looked over towards a corner of the room, where a boy who couldn't have been older than 16 was sitting on the sofa. His waist length dark brown hair pooling on the cushions.

"Technically I wasn't hiding. I just stayed quiet. I am in plain sight, so only a moron wouldn't have noticed me.." He countered. The girl just chuckled.

Laguna's mouth dropped open. "How dare you..."

"How dare I what?" The teen asked.

"How dare you insult me in this house, just who the hell are you?" Laguna asked his voice steadily rising.

"I am Zeke.." The teen replied coolly. " And I shall insult whomever I see fit."

"Well...Zeke..."Laguna said spitting out his name as if it disgusted him. "I don't recall inviting you to join us."

"You didn't invite me.." He chuckled, amused by how easily he annoyed Laguna.

"Exactly, so what the hell are you doing here?" Laguna asked.

"I am enjoying the fine company of this lovely lady.." He motioned to the girl sitting in the chair across from the older man.

"What do you want?" Laguna asked narrowing his eyes.

"To put it simply. I came here to give you something." The teenage boy said, smirking.

"And what exactly do you think you have that I want?" Laguna asked taking his feet off the table and leaning forward.

"By now your friend has already informed your son of what you're planning..."

"Kiros!" Laguna said now definitely interested. The longhaired teen's smirk grew.

"Tell me more." Laguna said sitting back again.

"Why? I thought you didn't want my presence..."

Laguna growled. "You've said something that interests me, now tell me more damnit."

"You get annoyed far too easily, old man."

"Well that is because you are far too annoying." Laguna replied.

"Then I shall take my services elsewhere..." The teen stood

It only took moments before the older man spoke. "Is there something you want? Is that why you came here? I'll give it to you if you tell me more." Laguna said also standing.

"I came simply to offer some help to you seeing as my good friend Kimi has decided to...work for you. Your friend Kiros has already contacted your mute friend and they intend on stopping you. By now they've told your son everything and are planning..." Zeke informed the older man.

"How do you know this information? Do you have any ideas?" Laguna asked sitting back down and gesturing for the longhaired teen to sit as well.

Zeke sat on the sofa once more, a smug look on his face. "Call it a talent... And no... I don't know what they're planning yet because they are probably planning it as we speak.."

"Shit." Laguna cursed. This was a problem he hadn't been expecting. Kiros betraying him like this, and Ward too! "Then we're going to have to do something about it."

"Let's just wait and see what happens..." Suddenly, Zeke's phone rang. Taking the phone out of his pocket and scanning the caller id he answered it. " What do you have for me?... Mm-hmm... I see... Hmm..." He smirked while listening to whoever was on the other end. " Good job... keep an eye on them and update me when you have more information..." Was all he said before hanging up.

"Was that about, you know." Laguna asked hoping for good news.

"Was that about what? " The teen asked, knowing full well what Laguna meant but wanting to annoy him further..

Laguna sighed. "About my son and friends." Kimi watched the two, smirking as she recognized the look on Zeke's face.

"Yes. It was... It seems that we may have an advantage..." Said the teen slyly as he simply smiled.

* * *

How'd you like it? Check out my profile for a new story i'm thinking of doing! Isn't Zeke annoyingly weird? I LOVE ALL MY READERS -huggles and cuddles and snuggles and nuzzles-Reviewers get a little extra.+ -gropes and glompes and kisses and loves- 

Oh i updated for Nikki! -huggles Nikki- who complained in her lovely way that reminded me I should update soon! lol -loves Nikki-

Read&Review please! -huggles-


	15. Embracing the Light and Shadow

Author's Excuses:

Ahh! Freaking long chapter! This monster was 18 pages, but SFA worked her magic making it 16 pages! Anyways below are links to a few things mentioned in this chapter. I would suggest looking at them quickly to get a bigger idea of what they are. Thank you all for the lovely reviews! -hugs- Anyway on with the chapter!

**-Links for tortures- **_If you would like a link to the torture items mentioned in this chapter email me or leaveyour email in a review, and I'll send you them along with the full version of "Todd The Acorn" written by SFA herself. Thank you! _

* * *

I'm No Angel

Chatper 15: Embracing the Light and Shadow

Beta: Shinigami's Forlorn Angel

* * *

Selphie walked just a few steps ahead of Duo and Solo leading them to the second and last guest bedroom they had. Reaching the door she motioned for them to enter. 

"Here is where you can sleep." She said with a large smile trying not to show the sadness she felt inside for them. After a lot of comforting, Solo had managed to get his little brother to calm down. The young boy now silentlyfollowed his green-eyed brother, hugging the teddy bear Selphie had given him tightly. Solo nodded to the brunette girl before taking his sibling's hand and guiding him into the room and over to the bed. Selphie grabbed some extra blankets and one more pillow for the boys.

"Here you go!" she said setting them on the bed. "Is there anything you need? Want me to read a story for you before you go to sleep?" The girl asked bending over with her hands resting on her knees which were pressed together. Solo thought for a moment. A story didn't seem like a bad idea. He of course, didn't want or need one, but it might help get Duo's mind off of the conversation that had transpired at dinner time. So he nodded again.

"A story would be good" He answered as he helped his brother onto the bed before climbing onto it as well. Selphie nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well let's see, do you have any favorites or should I just wing it?" She asked cheerfully.

"Nobody's ever told us any stories before." The older youth replied as both he and his brother crawled under the blankets. The bed was so soft and comfortable that both boys were amazed.

"Oh...well, that's okay! I'll just tell you one of my favorites!" Selphie said helping the boys cover up before settling back down.

"Okay." Was all Solo said as Duo just shyly nodded. Selphie nodded and started her story.

"Well, Todd was a lonely little acorn. But one day he met Sidney the Squirrel who took him to a new place he'd never been before..."

* * *

(AN: If you want to read the full version of Todd The Acorn leave your e-mail in a review, and i'll be happy to send it to you.) 

"...The End." Selphie finished her story about 5 minutes later, noting that the two orphans were now sleeping peacefully, curled up right next to each other. All she could think of was, ' I should get a picture of this...' Slowly she raised herself from the edge of the bed so as not to accidentally awaken the two slumbering boys and walked out of the room, shutting off the light. However she left the door slightly ajar and the hall light on in case one of the two boys awoke in the middle of the night and needed something.

Walking out to where the rest of her friends and guests had gathered in the den, she smiled softly. "They're fast asleep." She informed them as there was a knock on the door. Selphie hurried to the door and opened it smiling brightly and hugging the two guests. "I'm so glad you two came. It will mean a lot to Squall." She said leading them into the den.

"Of course. It's our pleasure Selphie. The orphanage matron replied as she followed the vibrant and bouncy girl.

"And I'll jump at any chance to see my brother." Ellone added. Selphie smiled and walked back to where the others were sitting and talking amongst themselves. Everyone quieted when the three girls entered.

"Kiros and Ward this is Edea Kramer, Squall's Matron, and Ellone Squall's sister." she annouced watching Squall for a reaction. They hadn't told them that Edea and Ellone were coming, hoping to make it a pleasent surprise.

Slowly, Squall stood up looking at the newly arrived guests. He had figured that Selphie would call his sister, but his matron? He hadn't even spoken to her, let alone seen her in years. The teens stormy-blue eyes flickered with confusion and surprise as he walked over to the older woman.

"Matron?" He asked, fighting to keep the tremble out of his voice, his eyes searching her face. Ellone smiled brightly and ran up to Squall hugging her brother. It had been the first time she'd seen Squall in at least three weeks having to go back to school she wasn't able to be there when he was admitted from the hospital.

"Squall! You look better." She said happy to see her brother out of a hospital bed.

Squall looked down at his sister, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Yeah.. I feel a lot better.." He answered. "So how have you been, Elle?" He asked, curious about her life seeing as how little they saw each other.

"Great! I'm doing really good in School, straight A's." Ellone replied happily. "And I'm getting better at controlling my powers."

"That's wonderful." Squall replied smiling. "I'm glad that you're doing so well." Ellone nodded, and hugged he brother closer before stepping away again deciding to let him get re-acquainted with Matron.

As soon as Ellone had stepped away, Squall turned to look at his childhood caregiver once more. "Matron... It's.. been a while..." He started out awkwardly, not sure of what to say to her. "I've.. missed you." He admitted quietly, hugging her.

Matron smiled and hugged him back. "I've missed you too, you were always a favorite. So quiet and well behaved. You sure have grown though!" She said pulling away to examine the brunette then pulled him into another hug, kissing his cheek like she always used to do. Squall nodded, smiling, as he reluctantly pulled out of the embrace. However his face soon turned serious as he asked,

"So what brings you here?"

"Just to talk, help you out if you need me." She replied.

"Oh..." Came his reply before he fell silent.

"I told her that you were depressed Squall. I thought that maybe seeing family would make you feel better." Selphie said hopefully, everyone else stayed silent.

The teen simply nodded. "Thanks Selphie.." He said as he took a deep breath. "This means a lot to me.."

"Your welcome." Selphie said smiling as she sat down next to Irvine.

"So who are these two?" Edea asked as she looked over at Kiros and Ward as they sat next to each other on the sofa. With one being tall, with a bulky build and cream colored skin and the other almost being short and petite in comparison, his own complexion dark, they made quite the mismatched pair.

"Oh, Sorry. That's Kiros and Ward my..." Squall looked away he didn't want to call that man his father, but...that was what he was. "...father's friends." he finished.

"What! Y-your father...our father! You found him?" Ellone asked looking up at her older sibling with confusion, disbelief, and a tinge hope in her eyes.

"More like he found me..." The teen answered.

"Shortly before he ended up in the hospital I had met Squall through a chance encounter..." Kiros spoke up. "And I noticed he reminded me of a friend of mine in a lot of ways so we got to talking. After a while it clicked. You see... my friend had been searching for his son for years... And the similarities between both your brother and my friend were too many to be ignored..."

"As soon as we heard Squall was in the hospital, Laguna, your father, came over as fast as he could." The dark-skinned man bent the truth a little for the stormy eyed brunette's benefit.

Ellone nodded. "Where is he? Can I meet him?"She asked excitedly.

"He's at my place at the moment." Kiros answered.

"But it's late." Squall reasoned. "We'll go visit him tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!" Ellone replied jumping up in down in excitment before settling down. "What is he like?" She couldn't help, but ask.

"I can't really say.." Squall answered. "I don't talk to him that much..."

Ellone frowned. "Why not?"

"Too many other things going on..." Came the reply as Squall shrugged.

Ellone decided not to push it. There was something obviously wrong with her brother, and she didn't want to make it worse. Sooner or later she would find out.

"Ellone.. It's been a long day... Perhaps it's time you went to sleep?" Edea suggested looking over at Squall's little sister.

Ellone pouted slightly. "Okay, where do I sleep?"

"You can have my bed, Elle." Squall offered.

"No that's okay Squall, Elle can sleep in my bed." Irvine said tipping his hat and smiling at the girl who was now blushing. Selphie huffed and put her hands on her hips, giving Irvine a glare that could only be beaten by the one Squall was sending him. Irvine was glad that neither had weapons handy.

"That is OUR bed, Irvine!" Selphie yelled. "Ellone can sleep in our bed while you sleep on the couch!"

Irvine was starting to feel rather uncomfortable. Selphie was looking like she would like to eat him, (not in the good way) and Squall looked like he wished that he brought his gunblade with him. In fact the brunette boy had reached for the non-existent weapon, ready to cut Irvine up into cowboy chow mien.

Kiros chuckled quietly as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Perhaps it's time that we all got some rest... It is getting late.. Ward and I will come back tomorrow." He said standing..

Everyone in the room nodded and said their goodbyes to the men before they took their leave. "Well guess it's just you and me Elle. Matron you can sleep in Squalls room...maybe talk a little." Selphie said getting up and leading Ellone out of the room smiling at Matron and glaring at Irvine. Who in turn pouted at her pleadingly. "No! Irvine your in the doghouse tonight." Irvine's shoulders visibly slumped as he trudged to the couch.

Squall led Edea to his room in silence. What could he say to her? Opening the door, he flipped on the light and motioned to the bed. "If you want you can have the bed.." He offered.

"Thank you." Edea replied nodding and set the bag on the floor beside the bed.

"You're welcome." He answered. "If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

"Of course." The dark haired women replied. "So how have you been, Squall?"

"Fine." He replied as he pulled a sleeping bag and spare pillow from the closet, laying them out on the floor.

"Really? You sure?" Edea asked gently.

"Yeah." He answered, sitting down on the sleeping bag. "Selphie likes to exaggerate things."

Edea smiled. "That's good...so what is this thing about your father?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at her.

"You don't seem to like him...there's something wrong I can sense it."

"It's nothing," The teen lied as he fell to lay on top of the sleeping bag, folding his arms behind his head.

Matron narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to find out what's wrong sooner or later...but if you really don't want to tell me." She said.

"I only met the guy a short while ago, Matron... You can't honestly expect us to be very close already." Squall pointed out.

"No...but I can just feel that something is wrong. There's something your not telling me, but I guess I could be wrong. If you ever want to talk though, I'm here to listen. Goodnight." She replied sliding under the covers.

"Okay... Goodnight" He answered, similarly crawling into the sleeping bag. Soon after both Edea and Squall were fast asleep.

* * *

Selphie woke up bright and early as always sneaking out of bed so not to wake the 15yr. old also in it. Naturally it didn't work as planned. 

"Selphie?" Ellone's sleepy voice asked as she watched Selphie tiptoe towards the door. Selphie froze in place before turning and smiling at Squall's sister. "Good morning!" Selphie said cheerily to the girl who she hadaccidently woken up.

"Good morning." Ellone said rubbing sleep from her eyes and sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you..." The bouncy brunette apolgized as she slowly backed up towards the door. "If you want you can go back to sleep.. it's still early.."

"No that's okay, I'm used to waking up early for school anyway." Replied the younger teen. Stepping out of bed and stretching in her blue and green pajamas.

"You're sure?" Selphie asked as she felt her hand brush the doorknob.

"Yeah." Ellone looked at Selphie suspiciously, it seemed like she was trying to escape..."Ummm you don't have to stay with me..."

'Busted..' Selphie thought as she simply smiled. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Well it could be the fact that you not-so-sneakily trying to creep up on the door and escape this room." Ellone said giggling.

"Ehh..." Selphie tried to think of an excuse but couldn't. She sighed, "You caught me."

"Why do you want to escape so badly?" Ellone asked cocking her head to the side in question.

"I was going to make a surprise breakfast for everyone." Selphie replied.

Ellone smiled. "I could help if you want?" She offered.

"Sure!" Selphie smiled.

"Cool!" Ellone said grinning and following the older girl out of the room and into the kitchen. "What do you want to make?"

"Well.. Let's see... Scrambled Eggs, toast, bacon, some fruit is good, orange juice - The freshly squeezed kind.." Selphie answered, trying to think of things that the two boys sleeping in the guest room had probably never had before. The way their faces had lit up at supper the night before was too adorable. She wanted to see that look again.

"Pancakes?" Ellone asked.

"Yeah.. Chocolate chip pancakes.. With whipped cream.."

"Sounds great! Better get started though that's a large menu." Ellone said and starting to look around realizing she didn't know where anything was.

Selphie nodded as she led Ellone around the kitchen showing her where everything was. Then Ellone and Selphie got to work. Selphie started the bacon and eggs while Ellone did the pancakes and toast. Selphie squeezed the orange juice while Ellone cleaned and cut various fruits. Soon they had plates of food cooked, the smells wafting through the house waking everyone pleasantly. One by one everyone filtered into the dining area, sitting down at the table, that is.. everyone except for two small boys.

Selphie sat down the last plate and slapped Irvine's hand who reached for a piece of bacon. "Not yet." She scolded. Looking around the table she noticed the two boys weren't there yet. Smiling she turned and headed for their room knocking on the door lightly. Selphie's knock was met with silence as both boys were still sleeping curled up to each other on the bed. The brunette quietly opened the door and peaked in, spotting the boys snuggled under the covers. Tip-toeing over to them she touched the elder's shoulder whispering for him to wake up.

Immediately green eyes snapped open and darted up to look at Selphie. Selphie smiled brightly "Sorry didn't mean to startle you, but breakfast is ready." She whispered.

Solo nodded and looked down at his peacefully sleeping brother. "Duo... It's time to get up.." He called out softly as he stroked the still slumbering boy's forehead. Slowly violet eyes fluttered open as the longhaired child awoke, sitting up.

"Solo?" The boy asked as he hugged his teddy bear to his chest, burying his face in it's soft fur.

"Are you hungry, Otouto-san?" Solo asked.

Duo nodded and looked up at his brother.

"Me too, let's go eat some breakfast." Solo said pulling the covers so the smaller boy could climb out of bed.

Selphie remember the two boys still needed some clothes. "After breakfast we'll take you to get some new clothes okay?"

Duo looked up at Selphie in surprise, as he hadn't noticed her there, before slowly nodding. Selphie made a little excited noise.

"Great I love shopping! Me and Elle made a huge breakfast I hope you like it!" She said happily.

The younger brother blinked at her, but chose not to question as he climbed out of the bed and looked over at his older sibling, waiting for him. Solo climbed out after his brother and stood there looking at Selphie.

"Thank you..." He said referring to both the breakfast and the clothes. Though he couldn't help, but be a little nervous as no one had ever been this nice to he and his brother before.

Duo took his brother's hand, still hugging the teddy bear with the other, and moved to stand a little bit behind him. "You're welcome" Selphie replied. "Well let's get to the dining room everyone's waiting, and I bet Irvy has stolen some bacon while I was gone." She said cheerfully leading the boys the the dinning room. "Oh and there two more guests here, Elle and Matron." She said just before walking into the dinning room with everyone else. Selphie spotted at least three hands reaching for food all of which froze, and quickly returned to laps when she entered.

"Ellone, Matron. This here is Duo and Solo they're staying here for now." She said motioning to the boys behind her turning back to them she pointed to the two girls. "And that is Elle and Matron the new guests I told you about. Elle is Squall's sister, and Edea who I call Matron was their caretaker." Solo nodded and greeted both of them. They seemed like decent enough people. Duo however simply stayed behind his brother, remaining silent. The longhaired boy warily eyed the two females as he gently squeezed his older sibling's hand.

"Nii-san..." He whipsered. Solo looked down at his brother.

"Yeah?"The older boyasked quietly.

"I don't like them.." The violet-eyed child admitted as he looked up at the shorter haired boy.

Solo pulled his brother to him. "It's okay, maybe when you get to know them you'll change your mind." Duo just nodded slightly, hugging his brother and teddy bear.

Irvine rose an eyebrow. "Is that Mr. Bear?" He asked, smiling lazily. Duo bit his bottom lip lightly as he turned his attention to the cowboy, hugging the stuffed animal tighter.

"Yep, I gave him to little Duo. He's getting bored sitting on my dresser all day long." Selphie chirped. Irvine nodded.

"You're one lucky kid there. That bear got to sleep with Selphie more then I did."

Duo blinked at Irvine's last statement, confused as Selphie punched the brunette in the shoulder, hard. He then looked to Squall, who had sat there silently the whole time and cocked his head. Whispering to his brother once more he asked, "Why is he so quiet?"

Solo looked at the brunette sitting at the table. "I don't know." He answered.

Duo watched the stormy-eyed youth, his curiosity rising as Squall remained ever silent. Slowly Duo released his grip on Solo's hand, something he rarely ever did. Solo was surprised, and looked at Duo questioningly. Then looked back at the silent brunette.

"Well boys, go ahead and sit down." Selphie said. Duo's eyes flicked to the brunette girl momentarily before he took Solo's hand once more and followed the older boy to the table. All throughout breakfast Duo kept glancing at Squall. He wanted to know more about him. The brief glances didn't go unnoticed by the others sitting at the table.

"Don't worry about Mr. Grumpy Pants there, he's always that quiet." Selphie said. Duo looked at Selphie and blinked, confused.

"Mr. Grumpy Pants, formally known as Squall Leonhart." Irvine said chuckling under his hat.

Duo blinked once more, tilting his head to one side as his confusion only grew. He didn't think Squall was grumpy, despite the fact he was now glaring at Selphie and Irvine. Meanwhile at the other end of the table Edea was chuckling at the confused look on the child's face, it was too adorable for words. Solo saw the look on his brothers face and spoke for the younger boy.

"He doesn't think Squall is grumpy. He's just curious about him." Duo smiled at his brother, nodding, thankful that at least someone understood him. Squall rose his eyebrows, slightly surprised that the kid was curious about him. Usually people ignored him when he was quiet and brooding.

"Really?" He asked. Duo blushed as he ducked his head, nodding once more.

"Well what do ya want to know?" Selphie asked, happy that the orphan seemed to be interested in getting to know another person.

xXxXxXx

Seifer wasn't sure how long he had been in that infernal closet before he heard voices outside the door. The were too far away for him to make out what they were saying, but he at least recognized one as that of his female captor. The door open suddenly and Seifer had to squint his eyes against the invading light. Kimi stood in front of him with another teen with hair to his waist. He looked no older then Squall.

"Well now, how are we today Seifer?" The brunette girl asked as he flipped her hair over her shoulder with a flick of her wrist.

Seifer bit back his smartassed reply and grumbled. "Fine."

The boy beside Kimi smirked as Kimi answered. "That's good. Now if you're a good boy and follow us we might not have to lock you in the closet again." The teen boy chuckled quietly, amused as both he and Kimi turned and started to walk. Seifer got up and followed scowling at the fact that he was acting like their dog.

The truth was Kimi looked no older than the boy beside her. It infuriated Seifer to know that his and Squall's fates rested in her hands.They walked through a maze of hallways, and stopped before a large wooden door. Upon opening it Seifer saw that the room looked like a medievil slave house. With torture devcies hanging along the wall and a large cage set in the center.

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut. Turning, Seifer saw the long haired boy standing in front of the doors, wearing a friendly smile. Suddenly two men stepped up to Seifer, and each grabbed an arm. The blonde started to struggle as the men drug him to the cage, but they proved to be stronger. Seifer fell against the side of the cage making it rattle, and the door was closed and locked on him.

"What the fuck is going on?" He growled.

The teen stepped forward, still smiling. "We're going to play a little game." He said as he motioned for the two men to back off. Both men nodded and moved to stand a short distance away, watching.

"So tell me... How much does that Squall mean to you?"The youthasked, as if making light conversation.

"Everything." Seifer answered immediately.

"Everything?" The teen asked. "But wasn't it you who broke his heart?"

Seifer glared, but slumped, for he knew it was true. "I didn't mean it. I would have went back, and apologized if you people didn't kidnap me."

"Is that so?" The teen commented, thinking for a moment.

"Yes it is." Seifer hissed.

"Now now. No need to get so upset.. We're all friends here..."

"Tch." Seifer snorted

Zeke continued to smile. " You should cheer up.. You'll get to see your friends soon enough..."

Seifer narrowed his eyes not trusting the teen. "What are you talking about?"

"We won't be keeping you here much longer, I promise." The teen answered. "And you needn't worry... I just want to talk for a bit before we let you go.. It wasn't fair of Kimi to keep you all to herself when we brought you here.." Seifer didn't like the sound of this.

"Tell me about Squall.." The teen asked as he pulled a chair that was hidden in a corner over and sat on it, just out of Seifer's reach.

"Why the hell should I? What do you want to know about him for?" Seifer asked.

"What have you got to lose?" The teen reasoned. "After all, I could have chosen to let Hughes and Louis overthere have their way, and tortured you.."

Seifer glanced at the two guys that had forceably shoved him inside this hell-hole of a cage. "Why do you want to know?" he asked again. "What's it to you?"

"Just making conversation."

Seifer growled. "That doesn't explain why you'd want to know. You have to be getting something from it."

"Why's that?" Zeke asked, his smile never faltering as he leaned forward slightly.

"Because guys like you don't just talk for no reason. You wouldn't ask that unless you needed some information or something." Seifer answered.

"What do you mean by 'guys like me'?"

"I don't know the brooding, quiet ones that like to kidnap people for no reason."

" Do I really look like the quiet, brooding kind of guy?" Zeke asked, amused.

"Yes you do. Why the fuck are you asking these fucking questions?" Seifer asked already getting annoyed with the little fuck.

"You know... This is no way to treat someone who has done nothing to you..." The longhaired teen pointed out as a lock of his dark brown hair slipped over his shoulder, danglingjust inches above the floor.

"You've annoyed me." Seifer replied.

"Dear me.." The boy chuckled. "It would seem that people get annoyed far too easily... After all, here I am trying to be nice and you're annoyed with me.. All I've done is ask a few simple questions.."

"You're infuriating and confusing, and you've got the air about you that makes it seem like you think your better then everyone else. Now what the hell are you here for anyway?" Seifer asked. "Speaking of, why the fuck am I here?"

"I simply wanted to talk."

"And you keep avoiding my questions." Seifer pointed out.

"As you do mine.." The teen pointed back.

Seifer growled and sat down in the corner deciding to ignore the infuriating boy. Zeke stood and put the chair back before walking to kneel just outside the cage, next to Seifer. "Why must people be so tempermental? You're almost as easy to aggrivate as the man who hired us..." He chuckled.

"Because I was kidnaped and thrown into a closet, and I don't even know why." Was the grumbled reply. "Who hired you?"

"It's because of Squall.. And I can't tell you... Client confidentiality" The youth shrugged.

"What do you mean 'it's because of Squall'?" Seifer looked up, confused.

"Our client hired us because you were to close to him.. It just wasn't acceptable, because you interfered too much.." The teen explained.

"Interfered too much? In what?"

"My clients plan.." Was the chuckled answer.

"What is he planning on doing to Squall?" Seifer asked, looking at the teen, anger flaming in he's eyes.

"I can't tell you. After all.. I've nothing to gain from telling you."

Seifer growled standing he rattled the cage. "What the fuck is that sick basterd planning on doing to Squall?"

Zeke stood, his smile still in place. "What would I get in return for giving you such important information?"

"What do you want?"

"Tell me about Squall?" He asked again, shrugging his shoulders.

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"What's he like?" The teen asked.

Seifer relented what harm could it be? He really needed to know what this guy was planning..."He's Quiet most of the time, and stubborn."

"How stubborn?"

"About as much as you."

Zeke laughed. "I'm stubborn?"

"You're not?"

"What makes you say that I am?" Zeke asked.

"Whatever. He's just a stubborn person doesn't accept much help, and all that crap."

"I see.. What are his interests?"

Seifer thought a bit. "Gunblades." Sadly, thatwas all he could think of.

"Does he have any family?"

"Yes. A sister, a Matron... And his father turned up a few weeks ago."

"What's his father like?"

"Strange. I haven't talked to him much. I don't like him." Seifer answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't. It's just a first impression kind of thing."

"He is Squall's father..." The teen pointed out."Maybe you should give him a second chance?" He suggested.

"Why do you care?"

"I said we're all friends here.. And friends help friends, don't they?" The youth asked, amusement sparkling in his dark brown eyes.

"Were not friends."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't befriend my kidnapers, or anybody associated with them."

"Pity." Zeke turned to leave.

"Wait!" Zeke stopped and turned to face Seifer once more.

"Fine were friends, okay? Tell me what your boss is planning on doing to Squall." Seifer asked hopefully.

"I don't know." The teen answered before leaving.

"What!" Seifer shouted, punching the cage. "Fucking little asshole."

Zeke chuckled, hearing Seifer's outburst as the door closed behind him.

A few minutes later Kimi walked through the door. "My my.." She chirped. "You look upset... What's got you so riled?" She asked as she approached the cage.

Seifer snorted and ignored the girl, wondering how she could be so fucking chipper all the time.

"What?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Are you ignoring me now?"

Seifer turned his head and leaned back against the cage. "Maybe I'll talk to you if you let me out.."

The brunette girl chuckled. "How about you talk to me, and then I let you out.." She countered.

"How about you let me go." Seifer growled.

"Can't do that." She said.

"Then I won't talk to you I guess." He said, closing his eyes and sighing. He needed to think of a way out of this place.

"Oh well." The girl sighed. "I was going to offer you the chance to speak to one of your friends.. But if you don't want it..." She shrugged. "I guess I have no reason to be here." She commented before turning to the two large men that still occupied the room. "Hughes! Louis!" She called out to them, causing them both to stand stock-still.

Seifer cursed. "And why should I believe that?" Said the blonde as both Hughes and Louis asked what Kimi wanted them to do.

The young female looked at Seifer. "I don't like to tell lies.. Neither does my associate." She explained before turning back to the grown men who awaited her command. " Since I have no business here, I suppose I'll just have to let you two play with him for a bit." She said smiling. "I'll be returning in one hour.. Try not to over do it..." She flipped her hair over her shoulder with a simple flick of her wrist before turning to leave.

Hughes and Louis both grinned sadistically. "Yes ma'am." They answered as the girl left, the door closing behind her

* * *

Hughes smirked as he continued to circle the cage and it's single occupant, banging the bar in his hand against those of the cage. "Well now.. It's been a while since Louis and I have had any fun... So let's play a game first..." Louis smirked and walked close to the trapped blonde. 

"Yes." Holding up two hands he waved them in front of the blonds face. "Pick a hand any hand... Depending on which you choose will be what we do to you first. Hope you don't pick the press or pear!" He said with a loud laugh.

Hughes grinned as he walked up beside his partner. "So, little boy.. What shall we do first?"

The blonde shook his head. "I ain't playing none of your stupid games."

Louis frowned. "Well then...maybe we'll just do both."

"Oh my.." Hughes chuckled.

"Hughes...why don't you show him his place with that lovely bar you have..."

"What fun would there be with that?" The dark haired man laughed. " I say we let the paw show him for us.."

Louis smirked. "Yes good idea. You like cat's blondie?" He said directing the question to Seifer.

"I'm willing to bet he loves cats..." Hughes commented walking towards the cage door.

Seifer glared at the two. "I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about." He growled, not realizing the horrors the two men were speaking of.

"It's a simple question.. Do you, or do you not like cats?" Hughes replied as he opened the cage door, entering the prison to approach the blonde man.

"No. I fucking hate the little bastards." Seifer replied, standing cautiously, causing Louis to laugh out loud again.

"Such a shame." The larger, dark haired man answered as he grabbed Seifer by the arm. Seifer tried to pull his arm back. Growling he kicked the man in the knees and aimed a punch for his jaw, but Louis grabbed his arm

"Can't have any of that can we Hughes?" He said pulling out a rope and tying the struggling blonde's hands behind his back.

"Nope." Hughes answered as he chuckled. "Tell you what Louis.. You go tie him to the wall over there and I'll get the paw..." He offered.

Louis smirked and pulled the blonde to a wall. Seifer struggled but couldn't get free. Just as he was about to kick again aiming for behind the knee to make his dark haired captor fall, he was pushed into the wall,causing him to hit his head. While the blonde was dazed Louis shackled him to the wall preventing any movement. Meanwhile Hughes moved out of sight for a few moments, chuckling to himself. When he returned he held in his hands what looked like a large rake, the edges of which were very sharp. Seifer tried vainly to get free from the shackling. He could hear Hughes chuckle, but he couldn't see what the man was holding. Suddenly there was a roar of pain as what seemed to be 6 sharp knives tore at the skin of his back. Hughes laughed as he saw Seifer's body tense at the sudden pain as he slowly dragged the rake like device across the younger man's back.

"Why don't you scream? It'll hurt less if you do.." Hughes cooed as he dragged the rake down Seifer's back again, agonizingly slow. Seifer gritted his teeth almost biting through his tongue. His fists were curled in so tightly that the knuckles looked as white as snow, and blood started to seep from the half moon cuts his nails made on the palm.

"Aww.. Come on... " Hughes pushed as he leaned in close to lick at Seifer's ear. "If you scream I promise the pain'll stop.."

Seifer would have said something, and pulled away if the pain burning in his back wasn't so intense. Instead he let out a pained groan. Louis smirked and leaned up to the other ear.

"That wasn't a scream. We want a nice loud Scream. Scream. Come on you know it would make you feel better. Scream like a bitch."

"He doesn't want to play fair." Hughes pretended to pout as he pulled back. "Oh well." He sighed, turning to his partner. "Perhaps he should get the pear?" He suggested, smirking.

Louis grinned. "Yes, my turn." He replied before moving to pick up the pear shaped device. "You see blondie. The pear here." He said, moving the bloodied object in front of Seifer's face. "Is a most fun way to torture. It's inserted orally, and slowly we crank it open ripping your insides to shreds." He continued, slowly cranking it open in demonstration. "I think I'll shove it up your asshole. How does that sound?" Seifer gagged at the rotten scent that floated from the object.

"Mmm... That sounds fun... And maybe once we finish with that we should have our way with him?" Hughes asked as he stroked up to inside of Seifer's leg.

"Hmmm... Maybe we should fuck him first. After we're done with the pear, it would so wide open that we'd hardly feel it!" Louis replied.

"You're right... We should fuck this pretty boy first..." Hughes smirked.

Louis set the torture device down and sided up to Seifer, licking his cheek. Seifer shivered and tensed. Reaching down the dark haired captor started to unbutton the blonde's pants.

Just then the large wooden doors of the torture room opened to reveal the long haired teen from before. "What have we here?" He asked, his voice calm as rage sparked in his chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

hehe I already ditched my separating idea...oh well. 

Review! Thanks to SFA for betaing again and again and again. YAY!

REVIEW!


	16. Save the saviour

Author's Excuses-

I'm sorry for the long-ness of your wait for this chapter...heh... Anyway Read! Beta and lovely co-authoress Shinigami's Forlorn Angel betaed this chatper as well. As a refresher last chapter left off where Zeke walked into Seifer getting tortured.

* * *

_I'm No Angel_

_Chapter 16: Save the saviour.  
_

* * *

Slowly the boy approached, causing the two larger men to back down, away from Seifer. 

"Well?" The brunette asked again, stopping as he himself dew close to the still shackled man. "I certainly hope you weren't damaging our goods... Our clients would be most displeased if he is in less than mint condition. "

Zeke stood there, as he continued, his eyes never leaving the two men. "And when my clients are displeased.. I am displeased." He warned, his voice turning cold.

Louis stepped away from the blonde. "Just playing a little." He said.

"Playing?" The teen asked incredulously.

"Kimi gave us an hour. Were weren't going to kill him or anything." Louis replied. "He was being stubborn, and wouldn't listen so we decided to show him who's boss."

"I see..." Zeke said pensively before giving the two men a friendly smile. "I guess I have no choice..."

Hughes shifted behind him, suddenly uncomfortable. "No choice?"

Zeke chuckled, as if amused. "That's right..." Then in a flash his smile was gone as he sprung towards the man, stopping mere inches in front of him and grabbed his throat, lifting him into the air. Louis took a half step forward, but stopped and watched as his friend was strangled by the deceivingly slim teen. Zeke smiled once more as he tightened his grip on the man's neck. "Playing is one thing... Damaging my property is another... You would do well to remember that." He warned before throwing Hughes away from him, causing him to slam back first into the Iron maiden that stood a short distance away with a loud thud as he crumpled to the floor. Louis' eyes widened, and he started to go to his fallen comrade, but froze when his eyes caught those of Zeke's.

"Get him off this wall immediately." The teen commanded as he motioned to Seifer. Louis nodded, and unshackled Seifer who immediately crumpled to the floor with a pained moan.

"Good. Now leave." Zeke ordered of the still standing man, coldly, before turning to Seifer. Louis turned to leave, dragging Hughes with him. They practically ran out of the room with their tail between their legs. Slowly Zeke kneeled down to be more level with the man as he smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked, feigning concern. Seifer glared at the man.

"Like you would care beyond how much it would deduct from your payment." Seifer struggled to sit, groaning as his back muscles stretched.

Zeke chuckled as Seifer groaned once again as he slid up the wall, using it to help him stand. After a few breaths his legs seemed to stop trembling, and he was able to stand a bit straighter. Zeke remained kneeling as he looked up at the slightly trembling man. "You should let me examine those wounds... Wouldn't want them to get infected, now would you?" He asked, still smiling that deceivingly friendly smile of his. Seifer knew that the teen's tone was fake, but his back wounds really did need to be treated so he nodded. Zeke nodded and stood motioning for Seifer to lay down on a nearby table. Seifer limped to the table and laid down on his stomach still keeping a cautious eye on the longhaired teen. Zeke simply followed him.

"You should take off your shirt." He said, noticing how badly the back of it had been torn up. Seifer painfully took off his shirt, the cloth brushing against the wounds making him wince.

After the shirt was removed Zeke went to examining Seifer's back. "It looks worse than it actually is." He said at long last. He then took off his own black shirt, revealing his slim build, and, tearing it into strips, began to bandage the wounds. Seifer nodded.

"I'll have the doctor come by and clean those up later. Right now we need to talk." The teen said, still dressing the injuries. Seifer nodded again, relieved that a doctor was going to come by, and maybe give him some pain pills...

"About what?"

"Squall's friends.. What are they like?"

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "I don't know...bouncy..." He replied remembering the bouncy brunette and hyper blonde.

"Bouncy?" The teen asked.

"A couple of them are really hyper. Irvine is more calm though." Seifer answered.

"I see... Do you love Squall?"

"Yes."

"It must be nice. To have someone to cherish. Someone who cherishes you.." Zeke commented wistfully as he finished tying off the makeshift bandages. "There, done."

Seifer nodded, and sat up slowly."Yeah it is." He replied wondering how this guy went from annoying the fuck out of him to conversing like they were on friendly terms or something.

"It's just too bad..." Seifer narrowed his eyes as Zeke spoke. "I've never had anything like that.. Not even from my own parents..."

"Kind of hard for me to feel sorry for you." Seifer mumbled.

"I don't blame you.." Zeke smiled as he turned away from Seifer. "You see.. You'll never see Squall again." He chuckled. Seifer's eyes narrowed as he glared and clenched his hands into fists, the knuckles going white.

"What makes you think that?" He asked venomously.

"I'm going to make sure of it myself." The teen answered casually, waving a hand in the air dismissively.

Seifer ignored the hand. "How so?"

"I'm selling you in two days... And wherever your new master takes you, I'm sure it'll be far away from that boy.. Then.. I'll be free to do with him as I see fit." Seifer stood up, the rage flooding his senses so he didn't feel any pain.

"Like fuck you will! You're not touching a hair on his head, you fucking asshole!"

"Stop me." Zeke challenged as he turned to look at Seifer once more, smirking as if he owned the world. Seifer glared and stalked up to the teen staring down at him raising a fist he punched him square in the jaw. The teen's head snapped to the right with the force of the blow. Slowly his shoulders began to shake as he laughed, looking up at the taller man. His own left hand formed a fist and punched Seifer in the stomach, causing him to double over at the teen spun lifting his leg, kicking Seifer in the jaw, sending him flying. Seifer landed a few feet away with a thud grunting as he landed on his wounds. He'd hadn't expecting the slim form to be that strong.

"Squall will be mine," Zeke assured as he walked over to Seifer and kneeled down once more. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me." He grinned.

"What do you want him for?" Seifer growled. Struggling to sit back up as the pain in his back rushed back to him.

"He looks like he'd be fun to play with." Zeke stated plainly as his smiled turned back into the friendly grin.

"What makes you think you won't be caught? The police were already associated with Squall, they'll look for him. Not to mention our friends." Seifer said. "We'll be missed."

"Perhaps, but who'd suspect a couple of teenagers? After all.. You're a grown man.. You should be able to defend yourself against Kimi and myself."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, you and the bunch of also grown men you've got helping you." Seifer said sarcastically.

"What can I say to that?" Zeke chuckled softly. "Anyhow.. I must be going. I'll send the doctor along shortly.." The longhaired teen stood and walked out of the room, shutting and locking the doors behind him.

Seifer would have got up and rampaged to release some anger, but he didn't see the point. It wouldn't solve anything, and only serve to hurt his back more. He did know one thing though. He had two days to escape, and stop that little bitch from hurting Squall.

Zeke chuckled to himself once the door was closed, andset off down the hall. Smiling to everyone who passed him like he didn't have a care in the world. He soon found himself on front of a door; which led to the bedroom of the estate's doctor. Zeke had never been much of a person to enjoy traveling outside his home for more than a few minutes at a time, unless it was on business...so he had hired a private doctor to live on his estate should he become unwell. Opening the door he summoned the doctor, who immediately came to meet the teen.

"May I help you, sir?" He asked politely.

"Yes, it would seem that Hughes and Louis got a little over excited with our new guest... Please see to it that he is alright. It would be awfully impolite of me as a host to not make sure that he is properly treated for the misconduct of my subordinates." The teen explained rather eloquently as he smiled at the medical practitioner. The man nodded.

"Yes, sir. Have a good day." He replied before getting a medical bag. "What room is this guest in?" He asked before leaving.

"He is currently in the holding room. He will only be with us for two more days so please do everything you can to make him feel comfortable." The teen said as he began to walk towards his next destination, before he stopped and turned around. "Oh and the door to the room is currently locked to prevent further mistreatment of our guest.. Please see to it that it remains so." He requested.

"Yes, sir." The doctor said nodding. Checking to make sure he had everything he needed the doctor headed for the holding room. Once there he pulled out his master key, used mostlyin emergencies, entering the room making sure to lock it behind him. Looking up he saw a blonde glaring straight at him. "Hello, I'm the doctor here, you can call me Dr. Kurtz." He said walking up to the blonde and setting his bag on the table.

Seifer just continued to glare at the doctor as he stood up, ignoring his back pain as best he could. That man had a key to the only thing preventing him from leaving the room. If he could get that, he could escape to free Squall. In theory at least.. He wasn't so sure if he could really pull it off in his condition, but he at least had to try. But first he figured it would be best to let the doctor to treat his injuries.

"Sit down." The doctor ordered. "I'm going to clean your wounds and put some salve on them to numb the pain then some other medicines to keep them from infecting."

The blonde man's glare darkened as the doctor ordered him to sit. He was no-one's slave, nor would he allow himself to be treated as one, so he folded his arms over his chest as he defiantly remained standing.

Dr. Kurtz sighed shaking his head. "Please? I need to treat your wounds."

"Tch." Was all that Seifer said as he sat in a nearby chair. Still glaring at the only other occupant in the room.

Kurtz narrowed his eyes and ignored the blonde, removing the shirt remains currently used as his bandaging. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a rag and bottle of water with a bowl. Pouring the water into the bowl, he dipped the rag and cleaned Seifer's wounds.

Seifer winced slightly as the doctor cleaned his injuries, the disinfectants stinging the wounds. Kurtz felt no guilt for the wincing blonde. 'That's what he gets for being so stubborn.' He thought as he finished. Putting on some salve to numb the pain the doctor gently rubbed it all over before bandaging it with gauze.

"There done. It's not to horrible, should heal up soon." The doctor said putting away his supplies.

"Whatever." Seifer answered coldly, pinning the doctor with another glare. The doctor glared right back, resisting the urge to flip him off, preferring to keep professional. 'Like treating a child.' He thought turning to leave. Seifer however felt no need to resist any temptations at this point and did flip off the man who had just treated his injuries. 'Go to hell.' Were his thoughts.

"I will come to check on you later, and the door will be locked so youwill not be bothered by anybody. Is there anything you want or need?" The doctor asked, calming down, as he remembered Zeke's request to keep the blonde comfortable.

"I want out of here but that's not happening, now is it?" Seifer replied moodily.

"Sorry I can't do that. Is there anything else? You must be hungry or thirsty?" The sandy haired man asked.

"Yeah right. As if you or that long-haired punk actually cares." The blonde snorted.

The doctor glared. "How dare you insult him. I'm trying to make you comfortable as I can. A request from Master Zeke himself. If he didn't care you would be alone with no food or water much less me bandaging your wounds, you prick." Growled the man.

"Zeke... So that's the punk's name.." Seifer commented. "Well then.. Doctor..." Seifer drawled as he approached the older man. "Please extend to him my gratitude for kidnapping me, threatening the one person I care about most, and locking me in this place!" He punched the doctor in the stomach, hard.

Dr. Kurtz doubled over gasping and stumbled back against the wall. Looking back up dizzily, the sandy haired man's eyes widened as the blonde descended on him once more, andcontinued to attack the doctor until the man had passed out. He then reached into the man's pocket and dug around until he felt his fingers close around a key. Putting the key in his own pocket he dragged the unconscious doctor into the still open cage in the center of the room and proceeded to switch their outfits. After a couple minutes he looked the doctor over once more, from outside the metal prison, sure that no one would suspect that he had escaped for at least a short while. Nodding to himself he grabbed the doctor's bag and left the room, locking the door behind him.

* * *

After speaking with the doctor, Zeke made his way his way down to the conference room, where he was certain Kimi would be speaking with one of their clients. Once he reached the room he stopped and pushed open the large double doors, the action announcing his presence to the room's occupants. Laguna was sitting in a chair across from a couch, which Kimi was sitting on. "In two days we'll have him out of our sight..." She stopped when she saw Zeke standing in the doorway. Laguna turned to see what the girl was looking at. His eyes widened slightly at seeing the teen again. 

"My, my, my... Isn't this a surprise.. " Zeke said smiling. "I didn't expect to see you again so soon, old man."

Laguna gave Zeke a look. "Yeah, well I was hoping the same thing." He said turning back to Kimi. He liked doing business with her, much more than the other teen.

"Oh dear. Is that really an appropriate manner in which to address me, considering where we are?" Zeke asked as he moved to sit in a chair on Laguna's left, facing both him and Kimi.

"Where's that?" Laguna asked. Kimi chuckled quietly as she raised her hand to hide her smirk. This man was clueless...

"Why.. My house, of course." Zeke answered, smirking.

First Laguna looked surprised, then suspicious, then surprised again. "I understand you're keeping Seifer here?" He said, choosing to disregard the whole of their previous discussion.

"Of course. I hate having to travel long distances to taunt my victims." He explained, smiling once more. "But of course any body who's any body knows that." He added. "But.. Then again… You didn't..." He began, taking on a thoughtful look. "I guess that means you're a nobody" He smirked.

Kimi continued to laugh behind her hand, finding Zeke's uncanny ability to annoy just about anybody highly amusing.

"I've been living in Winhill for the past 17 years. I'm sorry that you're never mentioned in those parts." Laguna replied.

"Whatever do you mean?" Zeke asked feigning surprise. "I was visiting Winhill just last month. The mayor and I are close friends." He answered. "The flowers there are lovely this time of year."

"It's just such a shame it was only a business trip and I didn't have much time to enjoy the scenery." He added, wistfully. Laguna glared at the teen.

"How about we get on with business instead of listening to your petty insults, and self gloating. I'm the one that hired you after all." Kimi managed to get her laughing under control and looked at her two companions.

"Yes, we do have business to attend to." She pointed out. Laguna nodded.

"Exactly what I just said. Now tell me how you're planning on getting Seifer to Chet."

"You? Hired me?" The longhaired boy asked. "I beg to differ. I am simply doing you a favor, old man. But I agree. We do have more important issues. We will make the exchange here. It is so much easier than going to the trades."

"Okay, all the better, no need to pay you then. Making the exchange here sounds good. I'll talk with Chet and give him instructions." Laguna replied still slightly annoyed.

"Oh you will pay me.. You just won't know it." The boy replied cryptically. Laguna narrowed his eyes and snorted.

"Whatever. Back to business faster we get this done the better."

"Why's that? Do you find my home unpleasant? Or maybe you feel out of place, like a peasant among royalty..." Zeke smirked. "If that's the case. I wouldn't blame you. You certainly look like you'd fit the role of a pauper." He chuckled. "And it's only natural that you'd be uncomfortable in my princely palace.

"You should grow up. I didn't come here to hear about your riches. I came here to do business, and get rid of that man. Again let's get on track." Laguna replied. Sitting back Laguna crossed his legs. "I'll give Chet instructions. He'll meet me at an undisclosed location then I will drive him here. We will exchange, then leave immediately. What time shall we do this?"

"Grow up?" Zeke questioned, amused. "What ever do you mean by that?" Kimi just leaned back on the large sofa, content to watch teen and adult duke it out in a battle of wits.. And in her opinion the teen was winning.

"I would like to get back to business now. Forget it I don't feel like arguing with you. Now what time should we arrive?" Laguna asked yet again.

"Alright, alright. Come around noon." The teen relented, chuckling.

Laguna nodded. "Alright I'll be back in two days, at noon, with our buyer. See you two then." He said standing.

"I look forward to it." Zeke smiled. Kimi simply chuckled. Laguna turned and left, rolling his eyes and sighing, frustrated with the young man. He really didn't like that Zeke.

* * *

Okay so Zeke is a sneaky little bastard after all...anyway please review! Your reviews make me all warm inside! . And that usually means a sex scene...hehe. 


	17. In the Land of Twilight

_Author's Excuses:_

_Sorry for another longer then usual wait for this chapter. I had a little bit of a organization problem, just a few missing scenes. Which thanks to Shinigami's Forlorn Angel were found! My lovely beta, and rp-partner again fixed all mistakes! Make sure to thank her, because I'd be lost without her. Hope you enjoy chapter 17!_

* * *

I'm No Angel

Chapter 17: In the Land of Twilight

Warnings: Swearing, Violence, and quite a few scene changes.

* * *

Seifer walked down yet another long hall. This house was like a maze, halls led to more halls some filled with doors, some only had one door. Sighing he took another left. That was his strategy, keep taking lefts, sooner or later he would have to find a front room... 

Zeke chuckled quietly as he exited the conference room. Laguna's short temper, and lack of wit was an unending source of amusement for him. However, his meeting with the man was short lived and left him feeling bored, so he decided that he would go and torment his captive for a while.

Seifer heard the light chuckle and froze. "Shit." He whispered. Turning he saw Zeke walking around the corner.

Zeke immediately spotted Seifer, posing as the doctor, and went over to speak with him. It wouldn't hurt to toy with the boy's hope, would it? "Why, hello Dr. Kurtz. Finished with our guest already?" He asked, giving Seifer a friendly smile. Seifer narrowed his eyes at the longhaired teen.

"Yeah asshole." He said before pushing Zeke against the wall, placing a well-aimed punch on his jaw with much more force now that he felt no pain in his back, thanks to the numbing salve.

Zeke merely chuckled. "You'll have to do better than that." He warned as he kneed Seifer in the stomach, winding the blonde man. He then punched Seifer in the jaw, followed by a spin, which led into the longhaired teen hitting the older male in the side with his elbow.

Seifer stumbled back wishing he had his gunblade. Running forward the blonde kicked Zeke in the stomach spinning and kicking him on the side of the head with his other foot. Jumping back he dodged the teens blows. He jumped at the first opening and punched him in the face and kneed him in the stomach.

Zeke took a step back, from the last blows, before smirking. He then lunged at the taller man, launching a rapid succession of punches at the blonde's head that the older man had difficulty blocking. He then spun kicking Seifer in the stomach, sending him flying back to land on the floor with a thud.

"Little fucker..." Seifer mumbled, slowly standing. "You're not right..." He said, confused as to how this slim man could be so fucking strong.

"I'm not?" The brunette asked, chuckling as he stood before the taller blonde.

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "There is something wrong with you..." Seifer said, throwing a punch at the boy.

Zeke easily evaded the punch, taking a step back. "There is?" He asked again. He then ducked down, sweeping his leg out, tripping the green-eyed male. Then standing up, moved to tower over the blonde, looking down at him.

"You're too strong for your size... It's inhuman... What are you?" Seifer asked standing once again. He refused to give up. As soon as he stood he aimed another punch and swiped his leg out, trying to trip the teen.

The lithe boy jumped back, doing a flip in the air, kicking Seifer in the jaw and dodging the man's attacks at the same time, landing gracefully a few feet away. "I assure you, I'm human." He answered. "I've just got some powerful allies who never leave my side." He smiled.

Seifer fell against the wall, spitting blood on the floor. "Are you talking about GF's?" He asked.

"Precisely." The youth replied as he walked towards the injured man, still smiling.

"I thought only SeeD's were allowed GF's?" Seifer said. He knew this, as hehadonce wanted to become one himself.

"It's not hard to obtain one, if you know where to look." Zeke answered. "Are you done trying to fight me?" He asked, stopping to stand a foot away from the man.

"I wont give up." Seifer stated, once again standing on his feet. "Love kind of has that effect on you." He said before lunging at the teen tackling him to the ground.

"Love?" The teen questioned as he looked up at the man, who now held him pinned to the ground.

Seifer punched the teen. "Yes, is that not a word your able to comprehend?"

Zeke turned his head with the blow, lessening the force and damage that would be caused by it. He then looked up at Seifer again. "I told you. I've never known love. How could I comprehend what love is, if I've never experienced it?" He asked.

Seifer landed another series of punches on the teen. "Sorry." He smirked. "Let's just say it's the most powerful thing in the world."

"Really now?" Zeke smirked as he looked up at the older man.

"Yes." Seifer hissed.

Zeke's right hand flew up to grab Seifer's throat, squeezing as the teen forced the man off of him. Slowly the longer haired brunette stood, forcing his opponent to do the same. "Would you care to prove it to me?" He asked before throwing Seifer into another wall.

Seifer gasped as his back hit the wall, jarring him. He slid to the floor. Slowly he stood up again. "Fucker." He said, punching Zeke in the stomach, and kneeing him in the face. "Can't you see? Anybody else that didn't have the same circumstances as I did would have given up a long time ago."

"Would Squall give up?" Zeke asked as he spun, kicking his leg in the air, catching the side of Seifer's face with his foot. He then punched Seifer in the stomach, which was followed by a kick to the same spot. The teen then jumped and kicked the man in the side of the head once more.

Seifer fell against the wall. "No." He said glaring at the teen. The blonde was panting, leaning against the wall, and he knew that he couldn't keep this up much longer. If only he had his gunblade...

"No. Of course not... In fact." The brunette smirked. "I bet he's planning a search and rescue mission as we speak." He chuckled, taking up a fighting stance, feeling slightly tired, as Seifer pushed away from the wall to advance towards the youth once more. Nobody had ever stood against him this long. It was amusing.

Seifer stopped his current approach. "What do you mean?"

Zeke laughed as he relaxed. "You're pitiful."

Kimi walked up beside Zeke. "We never had your little boy toy, Blondie." She smirked, folding her arms across her stomach.

Seifer was shocked... He had been tricked? "W-what? Damnit! You tricked me...fuckers," He mumbled, finally sliding to the floor exhausted.

Zeke chuckled as he walked up to the man. "Correct, Mr. Almasy... However I do not appreciate you using such language in my home..."

Seifer didn't say anything just sat there... He still needed to escape. Just because they didn't have Squall didn't mean they couldn't get him. Also he'd be crazy not to escape... He still needed to apologize to his lover, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be sold off like a slave. The blonde knew that he'd missed his chance this time though. He'd have to wait for another opportunity, hoping that another would arise soon.

Zeke leaned down, extending a hand to the fallen man, friendly smile in place once more.

Seifer ignored the hand and stood up using his knee for support. Glaring he walked around the teen only to be blocked by the girl.

"Just where are you going?" She asked. "I don't remember you being given permission to wander around freely..."

Seifer scowled. "As if you didn't expect me to try and escape."

Zeke turned and smiled. "Of course we did... We thought you'd put up more of a fight though. Oh well." He shrugged. " Come with me. I'll show you to a guest room if you like. Unless of course you want to go back to the holding room, where you left the good doctor?" He offered.

Seifer growled. "You thought I'd put up more of a fight? How so when you've got fucking GF's? You probably got 5 of them! Pffft...take me wherever the hell you want."

Zeke chuckled. "I thought you said love was the strongest force in the universe?" He motioned for Seifer to follow him as he began walking down the hallway. "If it truly was, you should have beaten me."

Seifer sighed. "You wouldn't know what I meant anyway." Seifer followed the teen, contemplating kicking thehim in the back of the head.

"Of course not.. Love is a meaningless emotion. I have no need for such feelings." Zeke replied, rounding a corner.

"Cuz you've never experienced it, right?" Seifer asked sarcastically.

"That's only the beginning.." The teen smirked. He stopped in front of a doorway. "Here we are.." He said as he opened the door to a spacious room with a dresser and bookshelf against one wall, a nightstand and four-post bed against another. The bookshelf was lined with books both old and new. A large black comforter with matching pillows covered the bed. The floor had dark blue carpets, and the walls were an off white and adorned with various pictures, which looked like each one cost a small fortune.

Seifer raised his eyebrows. He never heard of kidnappers letting their captives sleep in such fancy rooms. Walking in he turned to face Zeke and Kimi.

Zeke simply continued to smile. "There will be two guards outside this door at all times. If you need something let them know. If you do try to escape again I will be forced to put you back in the holding room with Hughes and Louis.." He warned, knowing full well the man would try to escape anyways. He was looking forward to it. "If you want to change clothes there are some clean ones in the dresser over there."

Seifer nodded waiting for them to leave.

Zeke and Kimi both turned and left, instructing a couple of men who had been walking down the hall to guard the door.

Seifer glared at the guards, and shut the door. "It's going to be harder to escape with those goons outside my door." he said to himself. Walking to the dresser he changed his clothes, not wanting to wear the doctor's uniform no longer. Now he wore a pair of black pants with a gray T-Shirt.

* * *

"So, Mr. Loire. When will I get my slave?" Chet asked, sitting in the chair across from Laguna. 

"In two days," The man in question answered as he sipped a cup of tea. The teen holding the captive for him got on his nerves with little effort. He had only managed to relax moments before Chet had shown up at the door. "We will meet here and then I will take you to where he is being kept." He explained, while thinking, 'Give that longhaired brat someone else to annoy for once.'

"Great. I can't wait to get my hands on him." Chet said smirking.

"Of course not." The former soldier replied. "But that's enough talk about business... Tell me Mr. Vasquez. How are things with you lately?"

"In the shit hole...got busted." He mumbled.

"Ah... Well hopefully our little transaction will be the beginning of a turnaround of events for you." Laguna said as he offered Chet a friendly smile.

Chet smirked with an evil glint in his eye. "Yes, hopefully it will." He said crossing his legs.

Laguna simply chuckled before sipping his tea once more.

* * *

Selphie walked in followed by two now dressed boys. Duo pouting as he followed his brother. 

Solo laughed at the expression on Duo's face, earning him a glare from the small boy.

Selphie smiled skipping into the room and set the bags on the couch. "Hello!" She said happily to the group of men on the couch.

"Hey.." Irvine greeted as he walked over to her, looking at the scowling youth. "What's with him?" He asked, while Kiros and Ward both watched the children have a silent argument, the older one laughing quietly while the younger continued to glare.

Selphie looked at the arguing boys and smiled widely. "Awww. The sales ladies though Duo was a girl. He's been pouting since, it's quite cute!" She replied.

The violet-eyed boy immediately turned his glare on Selphie, which only caused his brother to laugh more.

Sighing, Squall stood from where he was sitting on the couch. "We have more important things to worry about." He said.

Duo looked at the stormy eyed teen and quirked his head to the side, all anger about being mistaken for a girl forgotten as curiosity took over.

Kiros nodded. "Yes we still need to speak with the elder brother." The dark man said indicating Solo.

Both boys looked at Kiros then. Worry shone in Duo's violet eyes while Solo simply nodded once, his expression turning serious.

"I've already talked to you about the black market slave trade. We're planning on going there, just to look around, tonight. After a quick look we should be able to make a more detailed plan. We were worried as to whether you planned on taking Duo along also. Some of us think it a bad idea."

"No." The boy answered. "I wouldn't take Duo within 20 feet of there." He added, his voice taking on a cold edge.

Duo's attention snapped to his sibling. "But Solo.." He began, no longer paying attention to anyone else in the room. He had never been away from his brother for more than a couple minutes since 'that night'.

"It would be safer to stay with Selphie." Squall said, hoping to convince the boy, for he was anxious to go.

Duo ignored the teen, giving his brother an imploring look. Solo couldn't just abandon him here, right?

"Do you really want to go back to that place Duo?" Solo asked his brother. "I can't stay here and show them, but I don't want to take you back there."

"No..." He answered quietly, looking down. "But... Nii-san..." He tried again. Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes.

Solo bit his lip he couldn't stand seeing his brother cry. "Please? Duo it'll be okay, I'll come back. Selphie will take care of you." He said pulling the small boy into a hug.

The boy simply shook his head as he returned the embrace. "No.." He whispered quietly as he buried his face in his brother's shirt.

"What do you want me to do Duo?" he asked gently. "I can't take you to that place..."

"Don't go..." Came the answer between muffled sobs.

Solo sighed. "I'm sorry...do you want to come with us?" He said relenting.

Duo nodded, tightening his hold on his brother.

"You're sure? You remember what happened last time. I don't want anything to happen to you." Solo asked, stroking his sibling's hair. Duo nodded again.

Solo sighed. "Okay, but you've got to stay close, and if one of the others tells you to hide or run, you have to listen to them." He said indicating the other four men.

"Okay." The younger boy whispered as he continued to hug his brother.

Squall sighed, he didn't like the idea of taking Solo, let alone Duo. "We better go soon."

Solo nodded his agreement, letting go of his brother.

"Okay." He said as he glanced down at his brother, taking the boy's hand.

"We'll take my car." Kiros said heading for the door. "We've got to be quick and subtle."

Solo nodded once more as he, Duo, Squall, Irvine, and Ward followed Kiros out the door.

* * *

Once they all got into the car Solo gave instructions to where one of the markets several buildings was. It took them about 20 minutes to arrive. 

Once there, they all piled out of the vehicle and everyone, except Duo, looked up at the tall building. "We shouldn't travel in this big a group.." He whispered to Solo. "We'll look suspicious.."

Squall was surprised that thechild hadsaid that. "Yes he's right...We need to split up."

"Two groups of three, 2 adults 1 child each." Kiros stated.

Squall nodded. "Yeah that was what I was thinking." After thinking a bit he spoke up. "Kiros, me, and Duo will be one group. Ward, Irvine, and Solo will be the other. We can meet back here in 30-45min, make it a quick search."

Duo blinked as he looked up at the teen, not knowing why the tall brunette wanted him in his group.

Solo nodded. "Okay Duo?" Duo looked at his brother and nodded.

"Okay my group will take the left side, the other the right." Squall stated. "We'll split at the door."

The group nodded as they split off into their teams and headed towards the building.

Once inside Duo almost immediately took hold of Squall's hand, seeing as how his brother was with the other group, surprising the normally brooding teen.

Squall looked down when the small hand took his. Big blue eyes stared back at him, and Squall felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he squeezed the small hand, and continued mentally mapping out every corner of the area as they walked.

* * *

Seifer glared at the guards, and shut the door. "It's going to be harder to escape with those goons outside my door." He said to himself. Walking to the dresser he changed his clothes, not wanting to wear the doctor's uniform no longer. Now he wore a pair of black pants with a gray T-Shirt. 

The blonde started searching the room looking for something that could help. There was a large window in the back of the room.

"Maybe I could escape through here?" He thought out loud as he began to examine the window. However, he soon discovered that the window was wired to a security system, and would set off an alarm if opened.

The blonde cursed and continued to search. Soon he came upon an old rocking chair. Picking it up he broke off the curved leg quite easily. Seifer put the potential weapon in his back pocket and examined the window once more. After a bit he grumbled and just lifted it up harshly causing a buzzer to go off. Running the blonde went to stand behind the door waiting for the guards to enter.

Mere seconds later the two guards burst into the room.

Smirking the blonde slipped out shutting the door and locking it behind him. The guards had fell right into his trap.

"What the--! " One of the guards shouted when the door was shut and locked. The two burly looking men began banging on the door, trying to break it down, as Seifer began to make his way down the hall, once more trying to locate an exit.

The blonde continued down the hall, setting a hurried pace. Smiling in triumph when he found what looked to be some kind of front room.

However his smile soon faded when he spotted Zeke standing in front of the door, smiling directly at him.

"Why, hello Mr. Almasy." The teen chuckled as Seifer began his approach. He was so close to escaping this time. He couldn't let this punk stop him.

Seifer growled and slowly walked up to him, reaching behind his back he pulled out the piece of wood, swinging it heavily at the somewhat surprised youth's head.

However, being faster than Seifer was, the adolescent jumped back and did a flip in the air, landing gracefully a few feet away. "Dear me.. You seem upset... Was the room I gave you not to your liking?" He asked.

Seifer didn't' hesitate and ran after him swinging the heavy wooden leg at the teen.

Zeke continued to dodge one attack after another.

Seifer smiled triumphantly when the teen did exactly as he wanted to now that Zeke was away from the door it was clear for him to escape. The blonde quickly turned and boltedto the door.

Zeke smiled and stood watching as Seifer reached the door only to discover it was locked.

Seifer paid no mind and used the wooden leg to break the glass out of one of the surrounding long windows.

Zeke chuckled amusedly as he walked up behind Seifer.

"Never turn your back on an enemy if he isn't down." Was all he said as he karate chopped the back of the blonde's neck, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

When Seifer awoke he was in a large empty room and standing just a few feet away was Zeke, still wearing that infuriating smile of his. 

Groaning the blonde sat up as he was lying on the floor. "What the fuck?"

"You let your guard down..." Zeke said as he looked over at Seifer.

Seifer stood up. "Where the hell am I?"

"My training room." The teen answered.

"Training room?" The blonde questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, my training room. I come here often to practice different fighting skills.." Zeke explained. "This is perhaps my favorite room on the estate..

Seifer looked around there wasn't much equipment in the room. "And why did you bring me here?"He askedslowly.

"To make a deal with you. Defeat me in a fight and I will let you leave." The teen said with a slight chuckle.

"You chicken-shit." Seifer growled. "You set this little duel up yet you have 5 fucking GF's while I don't even have a weapon."

Zeke chuckled once more and pointed over to a cabinet in the corner. " You may use whatever you like from there." He offered. "And you only assume I've got 5 GF's."

"Well then, how many do you have?" The blonde asked opening the cabinet.

"Why would I tell you?" The teen asked. "We're enemies at the moment.. And rule number one is never share such information with your enemies.." The cabinet was lined with every kind of weapon Seifer could imagine. From swords to staffs, shuriken and Kunai to whips and nun-chuks.

"Awww, and I thought you said we were friends." Seifer said sarcastically, smirking when he saw the gunblade hanging in the back of the large cabinet.

"You said we weren't.." Zeke chuckled.

"And I'm right." Seifer replied pulling out the gunblade swinging it in a large arc before setting it on his shoulder.

"Have you made your choice?" The teen asked.

Seifer grinned. "Looks like it, doesn't it?" He asked swinging the blade once more.

"Then let's begin." Zeke smiled as he took up a fighting stance.

Seifer smirked and raised the blade pointing at the teen. "Lets."

The teen ran at the taller blonde, raising his fist as if intending to punch the man.

Seifer stepped to the side and slashed the blade at Zeke skimming the boy's shoulder.

The teen spun as he passed Seifer, turning and kicking the man in the back. He then jumped and twisted in midair kicking the blonde in the side of the head, dropping into a crouch the moment he landed and swung his leg out tripping the man before jumping back, holding his lightly bleeding shoulder.

The blonde quickly stood back up running up to the teen swinging the blade to strike the teen in the chest.

Zeke however, jumped back as Seifer swung the large blade nearly avoiding being hit by the weapon before he ducked and dashed toward the man, raising his fist once more and punching him in the stomach, winding him. Zeke then dropped into a crouch and spun, tripping the man once more.

Seifer growled, standing once more he crouched low, striking the teen in the thigh while kicking out, tripping the teen also.'

Seifer frowned, something wasn't right here...this was too easy. Zeke stood and smiled at his opponent. Seifer growled.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Zeke asked.

"Oh don't act innocent." Seifer replied. Zeke simply continued smiling.. "You're letting me win aren't you?"

"Would you like me to stop?" The youth asked, like it was the most absurd idea he had ever heard.

Seifer scowled and rushed forward slashing the blade. "Whatever."

Zeke jumped into the air, easily avoiding the blade and landed behind Seifer, kicking him in the head, then spinning and kicking him in the side with such an immense amount of force Seifer was sure that the teen had broken something..

Seifer winced, but the rage he felt fueled him to stand running forward he kicked out his leg tripping the teen before putting his foot down on Zeke's neck holding him down. Zeke frowned as he looked up at the blonde man. Seifer smirked, and brought the blade down pressing it against the teen's cheek."You give?"

The brunette only smirked in response. "Would Squall give up?" He asked. Seifer growled and put more weight on the teen's neck. "Shut the fuck up before I strangle you." Zeke chuckled quietly.

"Definitely like that old man.." Seifer pressed the blade into the teen's cheek making a thin line of crimson seep out from under it. "What are you talking about?"

"My client... The one who hired us.. You're just as easy to annoy as he is... It's a wonder why you two don't get along..." The teen laughed. "You both want the Angel... and you both are easily annoyed..."

Seifer growled lifting his foot he kicked the teen in the mouth hard before replacing his foot with the blade and leaning down so he could put his face close to the teen's own. "And who would your client be?"

Zeke smirked up at Seifer. " I'll give you three guesses..." He offered.

Seifer pressed the blade to the teen's neck. "I don't think you're in the position to make me guess..."

The longhaired youth smirked once more. " Why.. Mr. Loire of course... And Mr. Vasquez will be here soon looking for you..."

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "Laguna! Squall's dad! That fucking bastard." The blonde yelled lifting the blade he prepared to stab the teen in the heart.

Zeke rolled as soon as the blade was moved and stopped in a crouched position a few steps away as the weapon was brought down.

"Such temper..." The teen smirked as he stood.

"I won asshole now let me go." Seifer growled pointing the gunblade at the teen's forehead.

"Don't you want to stay and face Mr. Loire and Mr. Vasquez yourself?" The youth asked coolly, not in the least bit frightened.

Seifer narrowed his eyes and he had to admit that he very much wanted to slash the two assholes...no three assholes, but it would be stupid to stay here any longer. "I'll fucking do that after I'm out of here." He replied. Zeke laughed.

"I can assure you, Mr. Almasy.. You won't get this chance again." He smirked as he motioned to the door as it opened.

As if on cue Laguna and Chet both strolled in as did Dr. Kurtz. The doctor immediately went to the teen's side and began examining his injuries. Seifer growled glaring at the other men in the room. All of which he wished to kill.

Zeke watched as Seifer looked ready to kill the two men before him. "Here he is, as promised." The teen said, motioning for the doctor to wait as he approached Laguna, "... Old man."

Laguna's eyes moved to the teen. "Yes?" He asked deciding to ignore the insult.

"I believe you owe me for my services. After all it was Kimi and I who kidnapped and held him for you." The youth said simply as he ignored his doctors protests that he needed to be treated for his injuries.

"You said you had no need for my money." Laguna stated. "Have you changed your mind?"

"No. But I do believe I told you you'd end up paying me, whether you realized it or not..." The teen smirked.

Laguna remembered his eyes narrowing..."What are you talking about?"

"All in due time. At the moment however, it would seem Mr. Almasy would like to have a few words with you and Mr. Vasquez. So I shall leave you three alone to talk." And with that he left the room, motioning for the doctor to follow him.

* * *

Watching the two Kiros felt a smile tugging at his own mouth. Leaning over he whispered to the teen "I guess he's taken a liking to you, Squall..." 

Squall glanced at the taller man and nodded, honestly he felt touched by it. "We better hurry." Squall stated.

"Yeah." The darker man agreed, giving Squall a nod of his own. "Who knows what kind of people lurk around here..." He commented.

Squall nodded, and scanned the room. It was large and there were a few men and women walking about, or as Kiros said lurking. Most wore expensive clothing and were talking quietly with others, which he assumed to be other sellers or even buyers. As of yet they hadn't really attracted much attention, but soon they would. Squall moved in front of the small child holding his hand in an unconsciously protective gesture.

"Yeah." He replied eyeing a few people who were looking at them discretely.

Duos shivered as he felt the eyes of several of the adults in the room look him over. Subconsciously he drew closer to Squall as the teen moved in front of him protectively.

"Come on." Squall said starting off through the room keeping close to the wall, and trying not to look suspicious. "I don't like this place lets just get this over with."

Kiros nodded his agreement as he moved to walk behind the child and teen, so as to keep them guarded from behind, his eyes flashing back and forth, meeting and challenging the stares of several of the room's occupants.

Squall made mental notes of everything he saw planning on drawing a map, and write down a few things to keep in mind. He really didn't expect a place like this. It was dark and gothic, but also lavish with large furniture and light fixtures mixed with the tasteful art and bar. It seemed they were in some sort of sitting, or party, room. Just as they were about to escape through the end hallway aman stepped in front of the brunette, blocking his way.

The man had long greasy black hair that was tied back in a ponytail and small, beady black eyes that held a cold and malicious look to them. He wore a simple white tank top and tight fitting black pants which showed off his almost too thin frame. He smirked as he watched violet eyes grow wide with recognition and fear as Duo moved to cower away from him, behind the short haired teen.

"Well..." He drawled," Who do we have here? Why! It seems to be Jasmine..." He chuckled as he saw the child cringe at the name, a whimper escaping the boy's throat. "And with the Angel no less.." He added looking Squall up and down.

Squall's eyes narrowed at the slimy man. He would have ignored him, but there were a few problems. One, he was blocking their way. Two, Duo was freaking out and he wanted to know why. "So? We have no business with you so why don't you leave us."

"You both have quite the reputations here... Especially Jasmine there.." He kneeled down to be more level with the boy. "Isn't that right?" He gave the longhaired youth a feral smile. "You remember, don't you?" He asked, laughing as the adolescent curled away.

Squall felt a growl escape his throat, surprising him, just as it did the black haired man in front of them. The brunette wasted no time stepping totally in front of the boy, blocking him from view. "Leave us." Squall repeated feeling the boy trembling behind him.

The man stood and met Squall's glare with a self-satisfied smirk. "And if I don't?" He asked.

"I'll move you out of the way myself." Squall replied, his glare never wavering in intensity.

"And draw more attention to yourself?" The greasy haired man asked, his smirk growing.

Squall didn't think of that. It would not be a good idea to draw more attention than they needed. He was begging to think this was a bad idea. "Are you planning to stop me?" He replied coldly.

"Maybe... or maybe I just wanted to re-acquaint myself with my former pet..." He grinned, hearing another whimper come from the child hiding behind Squall.

Squall covered his surprise with a well-placed sneer. He had no idea that the Orphans past with the trade was like this. Squall rubbed his hand up and down the small arm behind him trying to give comfort, but he was never good at that sort of thing. "We have important business, and need to hurry. It would serve you well to leave us to it."

Kiros moved to stand beside Squall, motioning for the teen to let him handle the situation. " You know.." He said, sizing up the thin man in front of them. "My friend is right... It would serve you well to leave us alone."

"How so?" The slim man asked as he raked his own eyes over the dark-skinned man.

"Because, you wouldn't want to cause a commotion either.I'm sure the other sellers will be extremely upset if you were to cause their customers to leave, without buying, by starting a fight. Plus it's me and Squall against you, and I know that Duo.." He emphasized the child's name, "Has a nice solid kick from experience." Kiros replied coolly.

"Alright." The greasy man relented as he shrugged, smirk still in place. "But next time you won't get so far... " He warned as he walked away chuckling.

Squall glared, not too worried by the man's comment, and turned to Kiros. "Thanks."

"Of course." The older man replied as he glanced down at Duo worriedly.

Squall followed Kiros' glance turning to the boy.

The small brunette just stood there, trembling as tears slid from eyes that were clenched shut to trail down pale cheeks. He had his hands over his ears, as if trying to drown out some overwhelming noise, and the occasional whimper slipped past his lips.

Squall bent and, surprising himself yet again, picked the boy up, holding him. Glancing around the room once more, to see just how much attention they had attracted, the brunette left the room, andwentinto the hallway holding the longhaired child close.

After making sure that nobody was following them Kiros entered the hallway and approached the two boys. "Is he okay?" He asked, looking down at the shaking youth.

Squall had stopped in the hallway, and just looked at the young boy. He didn't know what to do. He'd never really had to comfort someone besides Ellone, but she never really cried that much. "I don't know." Squall said a little hopelessly.

"Duo?" Squall asked the whimpering boy. "He's gone it's just me you and Kiros."

The adolescent just shook his head as he curled in on himself as much as possible, while being held in the teen's arms.

Squall jostled the boy to sit more comfortably on his hip and pulled the younger brunette's face to his neck. It was something Matron always did when he was upset. 'I knew this wasn't a good idea.' He thought rubbing circles on the small back. 'And we need to get out of here.'

After a couple of minutes the child began to cry, moving his arms to encircle Squall's neck in a desperate embrace.

Squall stiffened slightly, but relaxed, and continued to hold Duo. He didn't want to do the other thing Matron always did to calm him...he really, really didn't want to, but he couldn't stand to see or hear the child in his arms crying, so quietly he started to hum a song that he knew no name or lyrics for, but he knew the tune by heart.

Slowly the violet-eyed child's sobs ebbed, and were replaced by sniffles, as the youth began to relax.

Kiros started down the hall, looking for a way out of the place without going through the same room. Squall finished humming when he realized the younger boy was relaxed in his arms. Relieved the brunette glanced at Kiros a little embarrassed. "See a way out?"

"No..." The man frowned. The truth was he didn't want a repeat of that encounter either. Yet he couldn't see any way of avoiding it.

"I guess we'll have to back track. I don't want to go through that room again, but I really don't want to get lost." Squall replied turning back to look down the hall they were walking down.

Kiros nodded as he looked at the child in Squall's arms. The child's large violet eyes were empty and haunted as the youth snuggled closer to the warm body holding him. Suddenly, he could see why Solo was so protective of him all the time.

Squall sighed and looked down at Duo. "Were going to leave, but we've got to pass throughthat room again. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" He said softly to the young boy in his arms.

The child nodded weakly, a shiver coursing its way down his spine, as he suddenly felt cold. He then buried his face in Squalls shirt hoping to block out the room they were about to pass through.

Squall walked as quickly as he could without looking to suspicious passing the room hurriedly. He spotted Kimbley, who was staring at them sneering, but he leftthem alone thankfully. Soon they were outside the cold breeze pushing the brunettes hair gently from his face. Sighing in relief, the small group headed for Kiros' car.

A short while later Irvine, Solo, and Ward joined them. The sharpshooter reported that they had found very little information regarding their missing friend and his captors.

"We didn't find out much about Seifer either." Squall said disappointed. He had hoped the others had some luck.

Irvine frowned as Solo spoke up, watching his little brother. " I heard some people talking about a private transaction that's supposed to take place today at some guy named Zeke's place..." He offered. "What happened?" He asked, motioning to his sibling, a dark expression clouding his features.

Squall glanced at the Orphan, before setting his gaze on the now half-asleep Duo in his arms. "We had an...encounter, but everything is alright no one was hurt." The brunette replied.

"You're sure he's okay?" The green-eyed boy asked, watching as his younger sibling snuggled closer to the teen.

"Umm, yeah he was a little upset, but I think he'll be okay." Squall replied he would have given Solo his brother, but he didn't want to move the boy too much, and Solo was too small himself to comfortably hold the orphan.

"Alright.." The youth replied warily as he slowly climbed into the backseat of Kiros' car..

Everyone else had already climbed into the car as they talked, and Squall followed Solo unsure of what to do with the younger boy he was holding.

* * *

_AN: Okay were getting closer and closer to the end! Read and Review please! -loves-_


	18. Intolerable Sin

_Author's Excuses: Hey! Another update and chapter under the belt! SFA the lovely has re-beta most/all of the chapters! -loves- Enjoy!_

* * *

I'm No Angel

Chapter 18: Intolerable Sin

Warnings: Languge, Violence, and maybe a bit of fluff somewhere in there...just a tinsy bit.

* * *

"Umm yeah he was a little upset, but I think he'll be okay." Squall replied. He would have given Solo his little brother, but he didn't want to move the boy too much. Also, Solo was too small himself to comfortably hold the orphan. 

"Alright." The youth replied warily as he slowly climbed into the backseat of Kiros' car. Everyone else had already climbed into the car as they talked, so Squall followed Solo unsure of what to do with the younger boy he was holding.

Kiros pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the apartment. By the time they reached the apartment Duo was asleep in Squall's arms.

* * *

Laguna turned his gaze back to Seifer who was shaking with anger. "Fuck you bastards!" The blonde yelled. 

Chet grinned at that comment. "In due time." He smirked. " But at the moment we have more important things." Seifer growled at the man, and swung at him.

Chet easily dodged the punch and returned it with a blow of his own to the blonde's stomach, winding him. "Tut tut." He chided. "That's not how I expect my slaves to behave."

Seifer turned and started at the man. "I won't be your slave old man." He said, swiping Chet's legs from under him following the man down to the floor to press a knee against his chest.

Chet continued to smirk at the blonde as a click sounded behind him, which was soon followed by the feel of a gun being pressed against the back of his head. Seifer froze; Laguna was standing behind him, the cool metal telling him to back off. Slowly the blonde pulled away.

Chet stood and dusted himself off. "Now that was hardly acceptable." He frowned before grinning again. " But damn if I don't like to break them when they're fiery." He looked to Seifer. "Now it seems to me you have two options. Come with us. Or die right here."

Seifer narrowed his eyes; he sure as hell couldn't do much dead with his brains on the floor. But he needed to escape. Maybe with Chet it would be easier to escape. "Fine." He muttered irritably.

"That's better." Chet grinned as he turned and started walking towards the door.

Laguna pushed Seifer forward, keeping his weapon trained on the blonde head in front of him. "Move." He commanded.

Seifer snarled and started to walk. "I thought you were supposed to be Squall's father. You sure as hell don't seem to be that loving."

"I do love my son... However I can't let your presence taint his purity anymore... You're an obstacle that must be removed." He answered.

"You are crazy, I didn't do anything to him! It's Chet that had him strip and sell himself! Why are you working with him!" Seifer asked angrily

Laguna chuckled. "And I'll deal with him in due time as well. You however, are a more immediate threat, which must be eliminated quickly." He said, pushing Seifer once more.

Chet led the group outside to a large black van. Opening the door, he pulled out a pair of handcuffs smirking as he dangled them on one finger. "Time to go, sweetness." He said, cuffing Seifer, and pushing him into the van.

Seifer growled at the vile man as he sat down. "You bastard..."

Chet smirked and smacked his lips before shutting the van door and turning to Laguna. The smaller man had his gun pointed right to Chet's chest. "Bye-bye, you sick bastard."

"What!" Was all that the club owner managed to say before the weapon was fired, causing the man to fall, a pool of blood slowly forming from underneath him.

Laguna walked around the man, grabbing the keys of the van and cuffs from his pocket, before getting into the car himself.

* * *

Zeke watched the entire scene unfold from a second floor window as Dr. Kurtz bandaged his shoulder. 

"How interesting.. He gets revenge for his son's mistreatment and gets rid of the blonde.." He commented, watching as Laguna shot Chet, before taking the keys and climbing in the vehicle.

Dr. Kurtz looked up from Zeke's shoulder seeing the black van pullout of the driveway. "Maybe not so dumb? Or even more dumb..."

The longhaired boy sighed. "If Mr. Vasquez were to die right where he is now.. The police would undoubtedly suspect me and then we'd have a huge mess to take care of.. And Mr. Loire would probably never have to see us again. Which would make it a smart move. However, if Mr. Vasquez were to live, he'd want revenge. And seeing as how The Angel is Mr. Loire's son..." He smirked. "Let's go help him." The youth said, standing up.

The doctor nodded gathering his supplies. "Yes, sir." Dr. Kurtz gave Zeke his shirt back and waited patiently for his master to lead the way.

Tossing the shirt into a nearby chair the teen walked out the door, followed closely by the blonde man.

Chet lay in the middle of the black asphalt, the sun heating the hard surface and burning his back, but he didn't notice as the pain in his shoulder was immense.

"Looks like Loire is a horrible shot." Kurtz commented kneeling next to the dark haired man. "Indeed." Zeke chuckled as he looked down at the older man lying in his driveway, bleeding.

The blonde doctor quickly ripped off Chet's shirt using it to stop blood. "We should bring him inside for treatment. I'm sure he'll live."

"Alright." Zeke said as he turned to a couple of burly looking men. "Take him inside and follow the doctor's instructions carefully.." He instructed before turning back towards the building. "I am going to retire to my chambers for the rest of the day." The men nodded before carefully picking up Chet and carrying him away.

* * *

Squall entered the den were the remaining group members were sitting or standing, he had just put Duo to bed as the boy was fast asleep when they arrived. Leaning against the wall the brunette crossed his arms scowling. "That didn't get us anywhere. Are you sure Seifer was going there? Maybe Laguna changed his mind..." 

Kiros nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. Just because Seifer wasn't there just now doesn't mean he won't be later.."

"When you go back later try searching around for something, just be careful not to get caught." Squall said.

"You won't be coming with us?" The darker haired man asked, surprised.

"I meant when you go home. Laguna stays there with you I'm sure he must have some information somewhere." Squall replied.

"Like I said..." Kiros grinned. "You won't be coming with us? I'm sure you've got some things you want to say to your father.."

Squall stared at his shoes and nodded. "Yeah...I'll come with you."

Kiros nodded and stood up stretching. "Then we better get going."

Squall pushed from the wall, and Ward stood also, "Should I come along also or head for my own home?" He asked with his computerized voice.

Looking at his long time friend Kiros sighed. "Maybe you should go home for a bit.."

Ward nodded saying goodnight to the rest of the group and took his leave soon followed by Squall and Kiros. "I'll just ride with you." he said. 'Not like I have a car here.' he finished in his head.

"Of course." Kiros smirked playfully. " You don't think I'd make a big softie like you walk, now do you?" He asked.

Squall glared. "I'm not a softie..."

"Of course you aren't." Kiros agreed sarcastically.

Squall rolled his eyes and exited the house heading for the other mans car. "Has Laguna said anything to you?" The brunette asked suddenly curious.

"No. He hasn't." The thin man answered turning serious. "Why?"

"I just figured that he might have said something to you. Well hoped at least." Squall replied climbing into the older mans familiar car.

Kiros nodded as he climbed in the drivers seat. Squall buckled his seat belt and rested his head against the window watching the scenery. Which wasn't much as they were in a city.

"How's Duo?" The older man asked glancing in his rearview mirror at the teen.

Squall glanced at the two men sitting in front then back out the window. "He's fine. Sleeping."

Kiros was silent for a moment. "He really likes you, I think. Watching him, he acted around you much like he does around his brother." He said.

Squall nodded. "I noticed." The brunette said in a plain tone with a touch of awe. He couldn't believe the small child had taking such a liking to him, as he wasn't exactly the warmest person right now, but it touched him reminded him of the times he had with Ellone...before.

"The way he reacted to that guy bothers you too, doesn't it? " Kiros asked, watching the teen through the mirror.

Squall nodded remembering Duo crying and trembling against him as he tried to comfort him. "I don't like that place at all, especially that guy."

"Did you notice? He called Duo Jasmine..."

"Yes." Squall replied. "I think that the children have been through the black market system...he also called him his former pet."

Kiros nodded. "Yeah.. I think so too..."

The car pulled up outside the familiar building of Kiros' house.

Squall unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Ward said goodbye and be careful through the computer and left for his own house as his car was parked next to Kiros'

Kiros placed his hand on Squall's shoulder. " Come on.. "

Squall turned and followed the taller man into the house looking around he saw no sign of Laguna except a large black van.

After looking through a couple of rooms the two found Laguna sitting in the den, enjoying a cup of tea.

Looking up, the man set down his cup and stood. "Squall! What a surprise!" Squall moved away from the man currently trying to hug him with a dark look on his face.

"Laguna.. We need to talk." Kiros said, moving to stand between the man and his son.

Laguna gave the man an innocent look. "About what?" He asked, dropping his arms to his sides.

"Where's Seifer?" The teen ground out between clenched teeth, his hands balled into fists at his side.

Laguna raised an eyebrow looking back at his son. "Well I don't know...maybe he's left for good?"

"Bullshit." Squall growled as he glared at the older man.

"What are you speaking of son? I have nothing to do with Seifer's disappearance."

In a flash the shorthaired teen had moved around Kiros and grabbed his so-called father by the shirt lifting him up into the air. "Don't lie to me. " He warned. "Where is he?"

Laguna tried to peel the brunette's hands away stumbling back. "No need to use violence, why don't you sit down son and I'll talk to you."

Kiros just stood back watching.

"I can hear you just fine like this. Now tell me where the hell Seifer is." The youth answered, tightening his grip.

Laguna pushed at the boy, freeing himself. "You don't need him he's just tainting you! Can't you see?"

"Tainting me?" Squall asked incredulously.

"Yes that man wasn't good for you he was committing sin."

Squalls eyes narrowed. "And kidnapping him isn't sin?" He asked.

"I was only trying to protect you, I will be forgiven." Laguna replied.

"So you did take him." Squall commented. "Where is he?" He asked again, pinning the man with a dark glare.

"It doesn't matter he will be eliminated soon." Laguna replied in a low tone.

"Eliminated?" Squall asked, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "What do you mean eliminated?"

"I mean he will be gone, and we won't need to worry about him tainting you any longer. Then I can carry out my plans to fix your corrupted mind...after I Eliminate one more threat." He said turning his eyes to Kiros. "After all 'friend' you did pay to have my son." Kiros frowned.

Squall however, had heard enough and grabbed his father by the shirt once more. Raising his fist into the air her punched the man in the face. "Tell me where the hell Seifer is." he demanded.

Laguna let his head whip to the side, licking at the blood on his lip he murmured. "I didn't want to have to do this..." The older man reached inside his pocket and withdrew his gun, pointing at the brunette before him. "But this is getting out of control. You obviously haven't noticed what these people were doing to you. Maybe you were brainwashed."

"Would you really do it?" Squall asked, his voice suddenly cold and calm as he looked at the weapon.

Laguna stared into his son's stormy eyes that were so much like Raines. "No...I wouldn't kill you." He said moving the weapon point at Kiros' head. "But I could kill him. Do you want to be the reason for someone's death?"

"I don't think you would kill him either... Murder is a sin.. Kill him and you won't be forgiven. By _anyone_. There is no redemption for murderers.." He replied.

"Yes but he is not pure now is he? I wouldn't be condemned if I killed someone evil." Laguna shot back.

"Yes you would.. " The teen said as he released his hold on the older man. "I'd condemn you, even if God didn't.."

"Are you truly taking their side son? I am your father!" Laguna said staring at the brunette now ignoring the slender man to his right.

"Perhaps you may be the man responsible for my existence... But I will NEVER call you my father." The youth answered. "Now I will ask you one last time. Where the hell is Seifer?"

"I'm not telling you that." Laguna replied turning fully to his son gun still pointed at Kiros, but his eyes were trained on Squall. "Your not yourself right now. Don't worry I'll fix that."

"How would you know?" The teen asked. "You've never been there for me.. You were never there when I was growing up.. When I was forced to take two jobs to pay for Elle's education.. You don't know anything about me, do you?"

Laguna narrowed his eyes. "I know what you should be."

"If there's anyone to blame. It's you. If I'm so misguided it's because you were never there to guide.."

Laguna snorted. "Not my fault I searched for you...no worries I can guide all I want once Seifer and Kiros are dead. I may even need to kill your other friends..." Laguna said thoughtfully.

Squall stopped, thinking about the small boys at Selphie's apartment. Turning once more to glare at his father he said in a deadly tone. "You'll have to kill me first."

"Really?" Laguna laughed, lowering the gun in the process.

"Yeah. Really." The teen answered as Kiros immediately launched himself at his once long time friend, grabbing the gun away from him.

Laguna shouted as his gun was taken away along with all his power as the other two men looked at him darkly. Laguna resisted the urge to squeak and just stood there still.

Squall slowly stalked towards the now frightened man. "Tell me where Seifer is, NOW." he demanded once more, glaring at the longer haired man.

Laguna looked from Kiros who was holding the gun to Squall who was advancing him slowly. "He will only hurt you. You remember what he said! He doesn't love you!" Laguna said as a last ditch effort.

Squall stopped for a moment. "Maybe..." He looked down in thought before he looked back up at Laguna. " But I still love him. Where is he?"

Laguna growled in frustration. "Why?"

"Because, I do. Now tell me where he is."

"I'm not going to tell you I can't do that to you." Laguna answered truly believing that what he thought was right.

"I'm not giving you a choice, Laguna." The teen said as he resumed his advance, grabbing the man by his throat. "Tell me where Seifer is."

Laguna gasped as his throat was squeezed. "He's tied up in a guest bedroom." The older man wheezed finally relenting.

"That's better." Was all the teen said as he threw the man sideways, storming out of the room to find Seifer.

Laguna slumped against the wall sighing in defeat. Kiros just gave him a look. "Squall, I'm going to keep guard over Laguna!" He shouted, standing in front of the man with his gun.

Squall ignored the older man as he began searching the house.

* * *

Seifer was pulling against the cuffs, hoping to break the wooden headboard he was tied to, when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Turning he waited for the door to open. 

Squall stilled when he opened the door and saw the blonde lying on the bed. "Seifer.." He whispered before he rushed over to help the man.

Seifer's eyes widened he hadn't expected to see Squall, he had expected the father, but it was a welcome surprise. "No keys." He mumbled to the brunette, who inspecting the handcuffs. "They're in Laguna's pocket."

Squall frowned for a second as he backed up and placed a solid kick to the headboard causing the wood to crack and splinter.

Seifer pulled as hard as he could and sighed when the wood gave way. Quickly he stood on his feet, lifting his arms and sliding them, still cuffed, around Squall until they were around his waist, pulling them flush against each other. "I'm sorry."

Squall rested his head on the taller man's shoulder, saying nothing, as he was suddenly overwhelmed with a strong urge to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Squall nodded lightly as he glared at the wall across from him, refusing to cry. " I forgive you..." He said quietly. Squall looked up at Seifer.. "We should get the keys so we can get those cuffs off of you." He said.

Seifer nodded and released the brunette. He must have been in a light form of shock, because he couldn't believe this was happening. Even as they walked down the halls, finding the room where Laguna was. The man was still against the wall and Kiros was pointing the gun at him.

As they entered the den Squall stormed over to the slumped man and lifted him up by the shirt, slamming his back against the wall. "Give me the keys.." He growled in a dangerous tone Seifer had never heard from the stormy eyed teen.

Laguna reached into his pocket and dropped the keys, glaring around the room, feeling his pride slowly dissipating even more.

The man was tossed aside once more as Squall grabbed the keys off the floor and moved to free his companion from the shackles, which still bound his wrists.

Seifer shook off the cuffs, rubbing his wrists, while glaring at the man on the floor. He wanted to kick him, punch him, kill him even, but he didn't know if he should. He still was Squall's father. The blonde walked up to the man growling.

Squall placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder as he moved to stand next to the gr

een-eyed man. "Squall we better go before I kill him." Seifer bit out.

Squall nodded and turning to Kiros, thanked the man before leaving with Seifer.

* * *

_Well, well, well, sees that the lovers meet again! . Hope you like, if you want an update review! Oh, and there is still WAY more to come, in the sequel, but only a few chapters left in this one._

_REVIEW! -grin-  
_


	19. Eien No Melody

Author Excuses- Hope you enjoy! Review please!

* * *

I'm No Angel

Chapter 19: Eien No Melody (Eternal Melody)

Disclaimer: Don't own. I'm broke. Leave me alone!

* * *

"Squall, we better go before I kill him." Seifer bit out. Squall nodded and turning to Kiros, thanked the man before leaving with Seifer. Soon they were outside Selphie's apartment once more. 

They paused before entering. "We've had a few guests come over since you left." Squall said, looking up at the blonde haired man.

Seifer looked down and nodded. "It's not like it's my house anyways..."

Kiros waved and left he was going back to his house to take care of Laguna.

"No... " Squall looked down. "But my Matron is here.. So is Elle.." He explained.

Seifer brushed Squall's hand. "Good then I can meet them, though, I've met Ellone."

The teen nodded as he entwined his fingers with Seifer's before pushing open the door.

Selphie turned at the sound of the door her eyes immediately widening at the sight of Seifer. Making a little squeaking noise she grabbed Irvine's arm and pulled him to the blonde.

Irvine blinked at the brunette girl as she dragged him to the door. "Selphie.. I can walk on my own you know.." He commented.

"Yeah, but ...SEIFER'S HERE!" She squealed. Seifer cringed, and followed Squall inside.

Irvine sighed. "I'm not blind either Selphie..." He then turned to Seifer. " Hey.. We missed ya." He offered the blonde a smile.

Seifer smiled back."Thanks..."

Soon two women, one older, one a teen, walked in wondering what the commotion was about.

"What's going on out here?" The older one asked as she smoothed out her long black skirt.

"Seifer's back." Squall said not caring to explain where he was. "...my boyfriend." He added quietly watching the brunette for a reaction.

The woman smiled. "So he's the one you were so worried about?" She asked as she walked over to the blonde. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Seifer. I'm Edea.. Squall's matron." She introduced herself.

Seifer nodded trying to be polite as he could. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you too."

"It's getting late.." The woman then said looking at the clock, which showed the time as 11:30 pm. "We should all get some rest."

"Off to bed, all of you." She made a shooing motion with her hands.

They all chuckled and headed to their respective rooms Squall pulling Seifer to his. "You can sleep in my room." He stated. "Alright." Seifer nodded as he followed the teen.

Matron entered the room behind them holding a few extra blankets and pillows. "I thought you may need these." She said arranging them into a bed on the floor. "Well, looks good, goodnight boys." She said laying down on the bed smiling.

Seifer nodded once more. "Thank you ma'am. Good night.." He said.

"Good night." Squall echoed, Edea nodded and turned away giving them as much privacy as she could.

"Good night, Squall" the man said, hugging the teen as they laid down on the makeshift bed. Squall laid down next to Seifer and hugged him. "Good night." He said looking into his boyfriend's eyes. He hadreally missed him...

"I missed you too.." Seifer whispered, reading the look on Squall's face.

Squall smiled and pressed his lips to Seifer's. Seifer blushed before returning the kiss with one of his own. The brunette sighed and cuddled to Seifer giving the blushing man a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry about it, she won't mind." He said, kissing the blondes lips briefly.

Seifer nodded, still blushing. "Let's get some sleep.." He suggested, wrapping his arms lightly around the teen's waist. Squall nodded and closed his eyes slowly drifting off.

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was celebrating Seifer's safe return when Squall noticed the distinct absence of two small boys. Turning to Selphie he asked, "Where are the two boys?"

"Still in bed." She answered swallowing some pancakes. "Why don't you go wake them up?" She asked smiling. "They still haven't met Seifer."

Squall nodded and stood up, making his way to the guest room where the children had been sleeping. Opening the door the brunette peered in.

Both boys were sitting on the bed. The younger had his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands covering his head as he sobbed, his entire body trembling. The older was hugging his sibling, trying to comfort the youth despite the fact that he looked exhausted.

Squall, after a moment of thought, stepped inside the room closing the door quietly behind him. The older boy looked up at him as he heard the door click shut.

"Hey, I just came to tell you to come to breakfast...Is Duo okay?" He asked worriedly.

"No." Solo answered coldly as his emerald green eyes turned to his brother once more. " He was dreaming last night.." He said in a gentler tone.

Squall walked up to the bed kneeling next to Duo placing a hand on his back. The small boy flinched slightly, his breath hitching, at the sudden, unexpected contact.

Squall winced. "It's okay, it's just me Squall..." He said feeling uncomfortable again. "It's just a dream you're okay. I won't let anything happen to you." Duo only shook his head while still crying. Solo looked up at the teen. "What exactly happened last night?"

Squall started to rub circles on the small back while turning to Solo. "We were about to leave the main room when a man came up to us. He called Duo," Squall glanced at the boy and leaned closer to Solo whispering not wanting to upset the younger child any further. "He called him Jasmine and said something about re-acquainting himself with his former pet..."

The older boy tensed. "That man... Did he have long, greasy black hair?" He asked.

Squall nodded. "We left as soon as we could, I didn't like him or the way Duo reacted..."

"Kimbley... K'so!" Solo growled quietly before shaking his head and turning to his brother, whispering to him. "It's okay Duo... Daijôbu... You're safe.. Kimbley's gone... You're never going back.. I promise.."

"Kimbley?" Squall asked curiously.

"That man.." Solo explained.

"...What happened? I mean. if you don't mind me asking." Squall asked.

"A lot." The boy answered vaguely.

Squall frowned, but didn't push it, instead he turned back to Duo. "Are you hungry?" He asked softly. The boy simply shook his head, not looking up. "Do you want anything?" He tried. The boy shook his head again.

Squall relented and finally pulled the small boy into a hug tucking the brunette head under his chin.

The small boy tensed in Squall's arms for a moment before relaxing and grabbing hold of the teen's shirt. Solo just blinked. The violet-eyed child had never done that before with anyone but himself.

Squall continued to rub the boys back rocking slightly again recalling what Matron had done for him, and he had even done for Elle when she had a nightmare. Suddenly he didn't feel so uncomfortable it was like when Elle had a nightmare... Squall started to hum yet again not minding as much as it seemed to comfort the small boy.

Just as the boy began to calm down there sounded a soft knock at the door, followed by Seifer's voice. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Squall turned to the door best he could while keeping Duo in his arms. "Yeah, everything's fine. You can come in. Meet two more of your saviors." Squall joked lightly. Outside the door Seifer looked confused by that last statement before he opened the door.

Squall turned back to Duo pushing some hair away from the small face. "You feeling better?" he asked. The boy nodded lightly as he snuggled closer to the teen, still clutching his shirt tightly.

"Well this is Seifer, it turns out he was staying at my father's which I found out when I went to talk to him." He said to both the boys nodding towards the blonde. "Duo and Solo helped us out with searching for you." Squall said to Seifer.

Solo nodded a little as he looked the man over warily, his body tense and ready. Duo looked at the jade-eyed man and shrunk back away from him as best he could.

Squall hugged Duo closer. "It's okay he won't hurt you...he's my boyfriend." Hoping that maybe they would be more comfortable if they knew how much Squall trusted the blonde. The youths didn't relax though as Solo continued to watch the man.

"We'll be out soon, okay?" Squall said indicating that the blonde should go back to the kitchen. Seifer nodded and headed back to the kitchen where everyone else was waiting.

Squall turned back to the brunette in his arms. "You sure you're not hungry? What about you Solo?"

Duo nodded as his sibling said "I'm fine."

"Do you want to stay in here?" Squall asked.

Duo shook his head. "No." He whimpered pitifully as he curled closer to the teen.

"Well you could come back to the table with me?" Squall offered. "Maybe you'd like to go out somewhere?"

"Out?" Solo asked.

Squall nodded. "There are parks n' such about. School's and city."

Squall felt Duo nod his head against his chest. "But first you've got to eat." Squall said smiling that he had finally found something to do with the boys. Duo nodded once more as Solo sighed.

Squall glanced at the boy. "Okay?"

"Yeah." Came the tired response. Squall stood letting go of Duo, who didn't let go of his shirt, but rather buried his face in the fabric. Pausing the brunette tried again, but the boy wouldn't let go, so he picked the boy up and sat him on his hip. Squall carried the Duo to the table, followed closely by Solo. Selphie and Irvine were both surprised to see the younger child holding onto Squall's shirt instead of holding his brother's hand when the three boys entered the kitchen. Squall walked in silently and set Duo on a chair gently taking the small fingers from his shirt and setting them on the child's lap instead. After that he went to take a seat next to Duo, who now sat in-between Solo and himself. The brunette saw his two friends staring at him. "What?"

Both Selphie and Irvine blinked. Irvine spoke up first. "He was holding onto you instead of Solo?"

Squall glanced at Duo and then back to Irvine. "...Yeah."

"Or Mr. Bear even?" Selphie added incredulously.

"...Yes..." Squall answered sipping some coffee, brushing his knee against Seifer's who sat next to him.

Seifer looked confused at the whole scene and chose to remain silent. "He was holding onto you, "Mr. Anti-social, I'm mad at the entire universe'?" Irvine asked again.

"Yes..." Squall replied. "I'm not mad at the entire universe...just most of it." He said jokingly.

"And he's joking..." Selphie added, her eyes wide with shock.

Both the brunette girl and cowboy shared a look before asking at the same time. "Who are you and what have you done with Squall Leonhart?"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I'm just happy...don't I have a reason to be?"

"Well yeah... But.." Irvine began at a loss for words.

Squall sighed and continued to drink his coffee. "I'm taking Duo and Solo to a park later."

Both Selphie and Irvine continued to stare at the teen. This was like a scene from a sci-fi film...

"Anyone else coming? Seifer?" He asked turning to the blonde hopefully. He really wanted to spend as much time with the blonde as he could.

The blonde smiled. "Of course I'll come." He said as he took a hold of the teen's hand underneath the table.

Squall squeezed Seifer's hand and smiled slightly before turning back to the table.

The rest of breakfast went by quietly, Selphie and Irvine planning to call the news and maybe report a kidnapping. They knew they were going to call Zell...

Squall asked to borrow Selphie's car as his was still at Seifer's and soon Squall, Seifer, Solo, and Duo were in the car headed for the park. "Do you want to go to the City Park? Or maybe a school one?"

Both boys remained silent in the back seat as they watched scenery pass by the windows, the elder glancing every so often at his still somewhat distraught sibling.

"...I guess the City Park will do..." Squall finally said making a turn to head for the city's park.

Once there, both boy's eyes lit up somewhat as they took in the beautiful flowers and tall trees as well as the playground.

As soon as the car was parked Squall heard seat belts unbuckle and car doors open as the boys looked at the park excited. Squall got out of the car and gestured to the large lawn in front of them. "Go ahead, just stay in sight."

Both boys nodded and ran off to play while Seifer walked up behind Squall, hugging him. "You really care about those two, huh?" He asked watching the boys over the teen's shoulder.

Squall smiled and leaned back against the blonde's warm body. "Yeah, they remind me of me and Elle when wewere their age."

"Oh really?" Seifer asked as he nibbled lightly on Squall's ear.

Squall moaned. "Yeah...protective..."

"Protective?" The man asked, placing a kiss on Squall's neck.

The brunette tilted his head giving Seifer more room. "Solo is just as protective as I was.. am...with Ellone."

"And the younger one?" The man asked, taking advantage of the better access.

"I don't know...he seems to trust me or something.. it was surprising both how he warmed up to me and how protective I feel..." Squall answered entwining his hands with Seifer's that were around his waist.

"Why do you feel so protective over him? Seifer asked as he leaned his chin on the teen's shoulder, watching the boys play.

Squall shrugged. "Why not?"

Seifer frowned. "You don't know why you feel protective of that child.. do you?"

"...No not really..." Squall answered turning to look at Seifer. "Is that wrong?"

"No." He met the teen's gaze. "Where do they come from?" He asked.

"..I don't know that either. Kiros said they found them on the streets. When they first came they looked quite dirty and hungry...like they had been living on the streets, or so Irvine and Selphie told me." Squall kissed the blonde.

"That's awful." The jade-eyed male answered, returning the kiss. "Yeah.. maybe that's why I feel protective." Squall replied. "Maybe." Seifer answered as he tightened his hold on Squall for a moment.

Squall turned around once more so he could watch the orphans, patting Seifer's leg so the blonde would let go. The brunette walked out onto the grass to keep a better eye on the boys.

Seifer moved to walk beside the teen, taking the brunette's hand in his own. "So what was going in the bedroom this morning?" He asked as he watched Duo tackle his older brother to the ground before both boys started laughing.

"Nothing, Duo just had a nightmare." Squall replied, smiling at the boys rolling around in the grass.

"I see." Seifer sighed. "They're not very trusting, are they?" He asked watching the two children laugh as Duo ran from his sibling, who chased him.

Squall nodded. "Yeah, not very much, which is why I'm so surprised about Duo..."

Seifer nodded. "He's placed a lot of trust in you. Which has led his brother to trust you as well." He pointed out as he led Squall over to a nearby bench.

Squall nodded and sat down. "It feels strange, but great you're back...almost like you never left." The brunette said staring up at his boyfriend, while changing topics. He was unbearably happy Seifer was back, it seemed too good to be true.

Seifer nodded. "I know.. It's so surreal all of a sudden.. But... We shouldn't dwell on it for too long... Otherwise we might end up being split apart again before we can truly enjoy being together.." He said, putting an arm around the teens shoulder, hugging him close.

Squall nodded in agreement. "You're right...but did they hurt you, at all?" The brunette asked worriedly.

Seifer frowned as he tilted his head up to look at the soft, whit clouds passing overhead. "A little... But it wasn't something I couldn't handle." He answered.

Squall looked over at the children playing once more. "Why don't you tell me?" He said casually.

"It was just a couple of fights... Nothing serious." Was the blonde's reply as he continued to watch the clouds lazily drift through a bright blue sky.

"You fought? With who...was it Laguna who kidnapped you or did he hire someone?" Squall asked suddenly curious about everything that had happened to the blonde.

"He had outside help.. From a girl named Kimi and a guy named Zeke.. Kimi kidnapped me and Zeke held me captive in his estate. I fought with Zeke and his goons.." He answered truthfully as he turned his gaze back to the two orphans playing a short distance away.

Squall frowned slightly as he remembered what Solo had said when they met up after searching at that old warehouse.

_Irvine frowned as Solo spoke up, watching his little brother. " I heard some people talking about a private transaction that's supposed to take place today at some guy named Zeke's place..."_

"I can't believe that Laguna did that..." The brunette said shaking his head. "You should thank Kiros. I wouldn't even have known if he and Ward hadn't come and warned me."

Seifer nodded. "I will.." He said as he sighed again, his thoughts wandering to the longhaired teen that had held him captive.

Squall nodded his curiosity was still not satisfied, but he figured that was enough questions for now. Leaning more into Seifer, the brunette settle down watching the two orphans play, and soon he was surprised to find a smile on his face.

Duo glanced over at Squall and Seifer before looking at his brother, leaning in close to whisper. "I wonder what they're talking about.."

Solo looked over and saw how closer they were talking. "Probably catching up, Seifer did just get back." He answered

The younger boy nodded.. "I don't really like him.. But Squall does..." He said, feeling kind of bad for not liking the blonde man.

Solo nodded. "You don't have to like him. It may take awhile to get to know him anyway." He finished watching as the two both stopped talking and just watched the sky or the grass or them.

Duo nodded again as he went back to playing with his older sibling.

Solo smiled and pointed at a set of swings. "Remember those Duo? Wanna try?"

The boy's face lit up as he nodded before standing up and dusting himself off. "Race you." He said as soon as his older sibling was on his feet. The violet eyed youth then took off running towards the swing set.

Solo laughed and chased his little brother letting the younger win by a inch before they each jumped on a swing giggling. It was nice to play like a kid again.

Squall's smile only grew as he watched the two children play. Everything seemed perfect for once.

* * *

_The blonde doctor quickly ripped off Chet's shirt using it to stop blood. "We should bring him inside for treatment. I'm sure he'll live."_

_"Alright." Zeke said as he turned to a couple of burly looking men. "Take him inside and follow the doctor's instructions carefully.."_

_He instructed before turning back towards the building. "I am going to retire to my chambers for the rest of the day."_

Chet groaned opening his eyes confused.

"So you're awake Mr. Vasquez.." A smooth, young voice said from his right.

Chet whipped his head to the side quite painfully and groaned. "Zeke?" He asked upon seeing the longhaired youth. The teen chuckled. "You should take it easy... You've been unconscious for the past 3 days..." He said as he stood from his chair. Chet groaned, Laguna's betrayal coming back to him. "That bastard."

"Yes.. He took your prize and returned it to The Angel." The young brunette told the man on the bed as he moved to look out the window. "He shot you and left you in my driveway to die.. And most of all.. " The teen trailed off as he grinned to his reflection. "He's the Angel's Father." Chet narrowed his eyes and would have shot out of bed if his shoulder didn't hurt so bad. "Are you serious? Damn little fucker got my club closed then his father tries to kill me!" he shouted.

"I'm completely serious.." The teen said as he turned to the older male. "And it would seem to me that he has no intention of paying you back for any of the grief he's caused.."

Chet glared. "I won't just take this. I've got to get some sort of revenge don't I?"

"Precisely." Zeke smiled. "And I'll help you." He offered, silently adding. 'For a small price of course..'

Chet smirked. "Yeah and what will you get from it, boy?" He asked looking the teen up and down noting that he would have been hired at his club -before it got closed- in a heartbeat.

"The same thing you will. Revenge." He answered. "Had you died out there, it would have looked like I had killed you. I simply cannot allow it to go unpunished."

Chet nodded in understanding. "Got a plan?" He asked eager to start his revenge.

The youth nodded. "Of course. However.. we'll let them have their moment of peace.. After all.. You still need to recover." Chet frowned but nodded. "What's the plan?"

"In due time Mr. Vasquez.." Zeke replied as he turned his attention back out the window. "All in due time."

_-Fin-_

_For Now.  
_

* * *

_Author note: This piece is done, but there is definitely more to the story. Thank you to all readers, and especially reviewers! Okay, This at the end is a 'sort of credits' I guess you could say. I'm just going to tell you who played what. Around chapter 8 or so (not sure) this story was rp'd by me and my beta Shinigami's Forlorn Angel._

_SFA: It was from chapter 9 and onwards._

_Guess you can say here is the 'Credits'. _

_**Angel-Obsession (me! lol) AO**_

_**Shinigami's Forlorn Angel (beta!) SFA **_

_-Main Characters-_

_**Squall L.- **AO and bits by SFA_

_**Seifer A.- **Both AO and SFA_

_**Irvine K.- **Both AO and SFA_

_**Selphie T.-** AO_

_**Chet V. -** An orginal character by AO also played by AO._

_**Kiros-** AO and bits by SFA_

_**Ward-** Both AO and SFA _

_**Duo- **SFA small bits by AO_

_**Solo-** Both SFA and AO_

_**Zeke- **SFA_

_**Kimi- **Original character by SFA, played by SFA (Tiny bits by AO)_

_-Extra Characters- _

_**Fujin- **AO_

_**Rajin- **AO_

_**Nida-** AO_

_**Shou Tucker (Tucker in story)-** AO_

_**Alex Louis Armstrong (Louis in story)- **AO_

_**Frank Archer (Archer in story)-** SFA_

_**Maes Hughes (Hughes in story)- **SFA _

_**Zolf J. Kimbley (Kimbley in story)- **SFA_

_Any other charcters were played by both of us. Thank you for reading, and Please review. Do expect a sequel! _

_Angel. _


End file.
